Canada Confessions
by daxy
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are forced to wander in the snowy landscape of Canada after a plane crash. It doesn't help that the two of them are angry with each other either.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are forced to wander in the snowy landscape of Canada after a plane crash. It doesn't help that the two of them are angry with each other either.**

**Rating: M (for sexual content)**

_**Inspired by the movie "The Edge"**_

_**AN: Eric and Calleigh have never been in a relationship. Certain events in the show will come up, but not necessarily in the same way as on the show and some people will appear, but things will be changed about them too.**_

**-I-**

If you didn't know Calleigh and Horatio you wouldn't be able to see the fake civil and nice façade they had towards each other. Everyone on the team knew that something had happened between the two of them when they had gone out three weeks earlier. Neither Calleigh nor Horatio had told them what it was. They glared and snapped at each other, avoided working together and it was driving their friends crazy. They all hoped that the "trip" to Canada would force them to work things out.

They had been asked by the Chief to escort a convict back to Canada and even though they didn't want to spend hours together on the same plane, they had agreed. The only people on the plane were the red head, the blonde, the convict and the two pilots. The convict slept most of the trip and Calleigh read a book, while Horatio glanced at her from time to time or out the window.

The reason they were fighting with each other was because Calleigh accused Horatio of being jealous and he refused to admit it. It had started when the team had gone out to a club and Calleigh had been asked to dance by a guy. Horatio's eyes had immidiately darkened and he had become quite annoyed after watching Calleigh and the guy dance; and they danced for a long time. In the end only Calleigh and her boss were left of the team and he left her in the club without saying goodbye. This had caused Calleigh to question his actions the following day and his snappy reply that she had been "all over that guy" had made her blood boil.

Horatio didn't want to fight with his bullet girl and secret love, but he knew that because he was such a coward and didn't tell her how he felt; he could lose her any day and any time. He was jealous because the young guy had been able to be close to Calleigh in a way that Horatio could only dream of being.

Calleigh on the other hand had long ago given up hope that Horatio was in love with her as she was with him. So she tried to make him jealous sometimes in hopes that Alexx (who had told her that Horatio was in fact crazy about her) would be right and Horatio would confess; since she herself didn't have the guts to do it.

However, it seemed as if Horatio was too stubborn to admit his feelings and she was now angry about him becoming jealous of some random guy in a club. It was after all just a dance.. or seven dances, but still they had _just _danced..

"Dude, are we there soon?" The convict named Jason asked.

He was getting tired of waiting. The small plane was making a lot of noises too and he already had a headache.

"Shut up." Calleigh sighed.

"Fierce chic." Jason smirked, "How about I calm you down? You come sit on my lap and I'll show you how good I am among the ladies."

"All talk and no show." Horatio snorted.

"And how do you know that?" Calleigh asked.

"Guys like him are always like that." Horatio shrugged.

"At least he talks to me." Calleigh mumbled loud enough for the red head to hear.

"Dude, you two got some issues." Jason commented.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Horatio snapped.

Before Jason could retort one of the pilots announced that they were landing soon; everyone sighed in relief.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Horatio went to their separate places to eat lunch after Jason had been handed over to the Canadian police. They avoided each other at all costs. Horatio was beginning to feel scared; scared that if he didn't fix things between himself and Calleigh they would never be able to get back to the way things were; which in the end he didn't want. He wanted more than just being friends with her, but she was young and he was old; well, older than her anyway. He didn't want to hurt her and he believed that if she was with him, she would get hurt. His enemies would surely use her to hurt him and he couldn't stand the thought of losing his beautiful blonde ballistic expert. He'd rather be friends and keep her safe than put her in harms way.

Calleigh was trying to be as tough on the inside as she was on the outside. Many people who knew her thought she would have no problem admitting her feelings for her boss, but she did. He was her boss, her friend and although he was always there for her, he was also just as friendly towards Natalia or Alexx as he was with her. He didn't seem to try to show her that he was interested in her, so why had Alexx told her that? Alexx always saw things that others missed, but she could also be wrong. Until Horatio apologized to her first, she wouldn't apologize to him for being snappy. She hadn't done anything wrong until _after_ he had become angry. She sighed as she looked across the street and saw Horatio smiling to the waitress; he was always kind and friendly to everyone so she shouldn't worry that he was flirting; but she did. She wanted to be the one he smiled like that at.

Later that evening they glared at each other before entering their hotel rooms that were next to each other. Calleigh could hear Horatio watching TV and sighed. She wished she could be with him, but she felt that she had nothing to apologize for. He was the one being stupid, not her.

Horatio cursed at himself for being jealous and stubborn; he couldn't admit that he was madly in love with the beautiful blonde in the next room because he was too afraid of being hurt, too stubborn to admit that he was jealous of the guy that she had danced with, actually jealous of every guy that she had ever been in a relationship with. He fell asleep that night being angry at himself for being such a coward.

**-I-**

_**Flashback**_

_Calleigh wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulder and smiled; it was just a dance. So why did her boss look like he was ready to kill the guy? She glanced at the red head and flashed him a smile. He didn't smile back. _

_She decided to ignore him and continued to dance with the young guy named Orlando; he had asked her to dance one dance, but they were already on the fourth one. She liked him; he moved like an experienced dancer and he was charming. Not as charming as Horatio, but close. She swayed her hips and Orlando grabbed them, spun her around and caught her before she had a chance to fall. She laughed; a laugh that caused Horatio to get extremely jealous._

_By the end of their seventh dance together the team had left; everyone except her boss. Calleigh got back to the table and sat down. She smiled at the red head and he stood up. Without saying a word he left and Calleigh gaped after his retreating back. She had apparently done something she shouldn't have; she just couldn't figure out what it was._

_The next day she caught him in the hallway and asked him what was wrong._

"_I only danced with him." She said, "Then you leave as soon as I get back."_

"_Dance? You call that dancing? You were all over that guy." Horatio snapped, "You might as well just have had sex with him on the dance floor."_

_Calleigh watched her friend and boss leave; he had stepped over the line. If he thought she had done more than dance then he could just go to hell! In the back of her mind she wondered why the kind red head had so suddenly become so jealous…_

_**End of flashback**_

**-I-**

The next day Horatio and Calleigh waited for the pilots to start the engines on the plane so they could fly home. Calleigh glanced at Horatio and then sighed. They said nothing to each other as the plane lifted and they got on their way home. Calleigh soon fell asleep and Horatio looked out the window. They flew over mountains and the woods surrounding it. He glanced over at Calleigh and then back outside again.

Suddenly the plane started going down and Calleigh jerked awake.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Horatio said, "Guys? Something wrong?"

They heard the pilots arguing and the plane continued dropping down. Horatio looked out the window at the engines and saw that they weren't working.

"The engines stopped working." He said.

Calleigh took a few deep breaths to calm herself and Horatio asked the pilots again what was going on.

"We have no fuel. We're going to have to land." One of them said, "Oh my god!"

The sound of glass breaking caused Horatio and Calleigh to stand up. Horatio opened the cockpit door; the front glass was broken and the pilots were unconscious, blood was everywhere and feathers. Birds must have crashed into the plane. He looked out the window as the plane went down and saw a lake beneath.

He closed the door and dragged Calleigh with him to the seats in the back.

"We're going to crash!" He said; fear evident in his voice.

"What?" Calleigh exclaimed, "This was not how I imagined my own death!"

"We might make it; we're going to crash down in a lake." Horatio said.

Calleigh didn't have time to say anything as the plane went down in the lake with loud crash as it hit the surface of the water; knocking both Horatio and Calleigh forward and crashing into the seats.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was a moment of silence and everything stood still after the plane had crashed down in the lake. Then all the windows broke and water started to fill it. Horatio looked over to see Calleigh knocked out cold and cursed. He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder as he started to walk down the aisle. The water was quickly filling the plane and soon Horatio couldn't walk anymore; he had to swim. He let go of Calleigh and instead held her hand as he dove under surface and tried to open the door. It was stuck. He kicked it and pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't open. He tried to swim back over the surface only to find out that the plane was now completely filled with water.

The windows were too small to swim out of and so the only other way than the door had to be the cockpit window. He grabbed Calleigh by her arms and started to swim towards the cockpit. He sadly eyed the two dead pilots before he gently pushed Calleigh out of the plane first and then followed her. He started to get desperate for air and grabbed Calleigh again before he started to swim for the surface. However, he soon had to stop when he noticed that Calleigh was stuck on something. He grabbed her foot and saw a rope stuck around Calleigh's foot and on something in the plane. Horatio could feel his lungs protesting to the lack of air and he suddenly felt very light headed. He had to get Calleigh loose or they would both die soon. It was as if his hands and arms had lost all muscle strength as he pulled at the rope and even tried to pull Calleigh down to get the noose off her.

However, it was too tight. Instead Horatio had no choice but to surface and get some air before going under again. He noticed how cold it was the moment he reached the surface and he panted; took a deep breath and went under again. He followed the rope inside the plane, he didn't know where it came from, but then he saw a piece of broken glass and started to cut the rope. It worked!

He grabbed Calleigh again and this time the both of them reached the surface. Horatio swam to land and dragged Calleigh up on the snow.

"Come on Calleigh, wake up!" He begged and checked for a pulse.

If she had one, he didn't feed it or hear it as he put his head on her chest; she was too cold. He couldn't see if she was breathing either so he started doing chest compressions and giving her breaths of air.

"Calleigh, come on! Don't give up!" He urged.

Fear filled his mind as he realized that his bullet-girl wasn't breathing nor had a pulse. He had to save her!

"Calleigh! Bullet-girl, fight!" He begged.

Calleigh coughed and Horatio turned her head to the side as water ran out of her mouth. She gasped for air and threw up as she sat up on her knees. Horatio sighed in relief and rubbed her back as Calleigh tried to get air into her lungs.

"Thank you." She said with a husky voice.

"You don't have to thank me." Horatio said, "I uh, I didn't bring our luggage with me. It's still the plane. I can go back-"

"No! We can manage without luggage. You're not going back." Calleigh said and started to shiver from being so cold.

Horatio draped his suit jacket over her and she gave him in an appreciative smile. Then he stood up and started to search for some wood; they had to start a fire. Calleigh tried to find some rocks that they could use; none of them carried matches or a lighter.

As he searched for wood Horatio started to think about everything he could have lost. His team and friends, his family; his 9-year-old boy who was waiting for him at home. Kyle had come to Horatio when he was three, after his grandmother had died. The police in Chicago had managed to find out that Horatio was Kyle's father. Horatio hadn't known he existed. He had been undercover in Pensacola and met Julia; she had left one day being pregnant with Kyle; she had gone to Chicago. When the boy had been born she had left him in her mother's care. Horatio had been forced to lie to Julia and say his name was John Walden, but she hadn't had any reason to lie about being pregnant.

Now he had raised Kyle for six years and he loved him very much. Yelina was taking care of him while Horatio was gone; well, now that would be extended. Not that Kyle would mind hanging out with his 8-year-old cousin Ray Jr, but what if he never saw his father again? Horatio shook his head to clear his mind off the terrible thoughts he had. He _would_ get back home to his son.

After twenty minutes Horatio had gathered a lot of wood and Calleigh had found two rocks. They built a fire place and got working on getting the rocks to send sparks flying.

"Come on." Calleigh growled low, "Work, dammit!"

Horatio looked surprised at the blonde; he had never heard her curse before.

"What?" She asked.

"I just never heard you curse before… I think." Horatio said.

Calleigh shrugged and growled when no fire came. She had been trying for fifteen minutes already. She was tired and freezing. She could get sick and getting sick in the middle of nowhere and with no food in sight wasn't very good.

Horatio grabbed the rocks as Calleigh gave up on trying. He had to try for ten minutes before the first sparks came. Calleigh and Horatio got new hope and the red head worked harder this time. Finally, after only a few minutes there was a small fire.

"Yes!" Calleigh grinned and hugged Horatio.

They both pulled apart quickly and blushed; even if he had saved her, Horatio still had to apologize. Calleigh blushed and smiled as the fire grew bigger. Finally they could get somewhat warmer.

"I should really try to go back to the plane and see if I can find something." Horatio said.

"No, it's too dangerous. Going back into that freezing water won't help you get warmer." Calleigh said.

"Maybe I don't have to go back under." Horatio said and he looked out over the lake.

"Horatio, I don't-"

"There is a bag floating on the surface." He interrupted her.

Calleigh stood up and saw the bag. They glanced at each other and then Horatio moved to the water.

"Wait! Uh... be careful." Calleigh said.

"Always." Horatio smiled and started to walk out in the cold, cold water.

He instantly regretted his decision as his limbs froze even more than before, but he had to get that bag. He started swimming and gasped as he started to lose the feelings of his limbs. He finally grabbed the bag and swam back. Calleigh instantly pulled him in for a hug as he got up on land again and Horatio was stunned.

"Body heat will help us both get warm." Calleigh whispered.

"I hadn't thought of that." Horatio said.

He dropped the bag on the ground and embraced the beautiful blonde. The first thing that he felt got warmer was his heart. His heart melted as she tightened her hold of his body. Calleigh closed her eyes and her mind drifted off to la-la-land. She wished she could have stood this close to the red head at home, as they watched Kyle play on the backyard. Calleigh and the team treated Kyle like family of course and Calleigh saw the young boy as her own son too; she just hadn't told anyone that.

"We should uh, look for something to eat." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded and they pulled apart; both of them instantly regretting it, but they knew they couldn't stand like that forever. Calleigh kept an eye on the fire, while Horatio searched for food. He saw a deer and sneaked back to Calleigh.

"I saw a deer." He grinned, "The problem is how to kill it."

"Spear?" Calleigh suggested.

"I don't have anything to make a spear with."

"The bag!" Calleigh remembered.

She grabbed it and started to look through it.

"Whose bag is this?" She asked.

"Not mine. One of the pilots' maybe?"

"Well, whoever it is apparently thinks that the proper things to pack in a bag are liquor, cigarettes, porn magazines, and a picture of a dog." Calleigh said a she placed all the items on the ground, "And a piece of red yarn, sunscreen, sun hat and… a knife."

Horatio smiled and grabbed the knife. He quickly found a long enough piece of branch and started to cut it into a spear. Calleigh looked at the other things and started to put it back in the bag.

"The liquor we can use as fuel on the fire." She said, "The rest we can just throw away."

"I agree." Horatio said and looked at his spear, "You wanna join me for the hunt?"

Calleigh shook her head, "Better keep an eye on the fire."

Horatio nodded and sneaked away. As he got closer to the deer he saw that it had a fawn. He sighed and decided to walk away; he couldn't kill a mother and child even if it was in the animal world and he was hungry. As he started walking further away he saw a rabbit. He smirked; unfortunately he would have to kill it.

He threw the spear and missed. He cursed silently and started following the rabbit as it ran away. Horatio was fast too and always saw its tail; it would have outrun him if it wasn't already limping on it's left leg. Horatio growled as he started to lose sight of it and decided to throw the spear again. The tragic sound of the animal being hurt made Horatio wince and he ran to it. The rabbit's blood colored the snow red and Horatio picked up the now dead animal.

"Sorry, buddy." He sighed and walked back to Calleigh.

When he came back Calleigh raised her eyebrows at him.

"I thought you said you had seen a deer." She said amused.

"When I came back, there was a fawn there too." Horatio said, "I didn't have the heart to kill it then. But I found a rabbit."

Calleigh wasn't particularly happy about eating the poor rabbit, as was Horatio. However, they didn't have much of a choice if they wanted to live and so Horatio started working on removing the fur and cutting it open with the knife. After a while it was being grilled over the fire and the red head and blonde sat there watching it in silence.

"So uh, any idea where we should go after this?" Calleigh asked.

"We should stay here." Horatio said, "We have a bigger chance of being found here. The police will be able to check where the plane's signal got lost and the first place they will look is either here or the nearby surrounding area."

"Of course. We have to make a tent or something." She said, "What else are we going to sleep under?"

Horatio shrugged.

"Then we make a tent of fir tree branches and leaves." Calleigh said.

"After dinner." Horatio said as the rabbit was now done.

Calleigh watched as he took the first bite and chuckled as he grimaced at the taste.

"We could have used some spice." He said.

"You've never eaten rabbit before?"

"I have, but this one was bad." He grimaced as he took another bite.

Calleigh took a bite too and instantly knew what he was talking about. But, they had no choice but to finish their meal and afterwards they felt a little bit better.

"A tent you said, huh?" Horatio said, "I see a fir tree over there."

He pointed behind Calleigh and both of them approached the tree. Calleigh looked at Horatio and he looked back confused.

"Oh, you want me to climb up the tree and break off some branches?" He asked.

"Yep." Calleigh said and Horatio started climbing.

The reason he had to climb was because the best branches were up there. The tree's lower half was only covered in empty branches, with no leaves on them.

"Couldn't we just find another fir tree?" Horatio asked as kicked on a branch to break it.

Calleigh looked around.

"There are a few trees over there." Calleigh said.

"Great, I am coming down." Horatio said and started climbing down.

Suddenly he lost his grip on the branch over his head and then his balance. He tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing there and he heard Calleigh scream his name as he fell.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh watched as Horatio lost his grip on the branch and fell. She screamed his name and gasped as he managed to grab another branch. He let out a hiss of pain as his shoulder almost dislocated and he soon lost his grip again. He yelped as his feet landed on the branch under him and slipped. His legs ended up on each side of the tree. Calleigh winced at what she knew would inevitable as it seemed to pass minutes before Horatio landed on the branch… right on his crotch. His face got red and he just sat on the branch. He was right above the ground and if he had remained standing on the branch he would have been able to simply jump down. Now he sat there as pain shot up from his privates, making his eyes teary. Calleigh approached him and put a hand on his knee.

"Horatio?" She asked.

She could only imagine the pain he had to be in. Horatio took a deep breath and slid off the branch to his side, landing on his back. He cupped his crotch and shut his eyes in pain. Calleigh sat down next to him.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked.

"Fine." Horatio managed to say.

"And the?"

Horatio just whimpered and Calleigh felt so helpless. Finally, after several minutes Horatio stood up and grabbed on to Calleigh. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him back to the fire place. He was limping and every step he took sent pain running through his body. The pain; words could not describe the pain he was feeling. He swore to burn the forest down if his penis turned out to never work again after the fall.

Calleigh quickly found two short logs and put them around the fire; they could use them as chairs. She helped Horatio sit down and he hissed in pain.

"I'll fix the branches and leaves for the tent." She said, "Just sit here and relax."

Horatio could only nod. He couldn't possibly relax now. He heard Calleigh walk away and called her name.

"Be careful." He said.

Calleigh gave him one of her beautiful smiles and Horatio immidiately felt a bit better. When her footsteps became fainter he risked a look at his "friend"; he gasped and cursed. It was not the color it should be and even though he didn't have a small penis, it was now two maybe even three times bigger than before. It looked like a stuffed hot dog.

Calleigh quickly managed to break off more than enough branches to make a tent; when she came back Horatio was wondering if she was going to build a mansion.

"No, but I'd rather have too much shelter than too little. Besides, if something happens we don't have to find any new branches and leaves." Calleigh smiled, "How's the?"

"Fine." Horatio blushed.

"Can I take a look?"

Horatio looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Absolutely not." Horatio said firmly.

"Why?"

"Why? You're a woman, you're my subordinate, my friend and I think I know best how I'm doing down there." Horatio said, "You're not a doctor either."

Calleigh just sighed and started working on the shelter; typical Horatio to be so stubborn.

**-I-**

In Miami the team was wondering why they hadn't heard back from their two friends. They didn't answer their cell phones either.

"They should have been home two hours ago." Ryan said, "It's almost nightfall now."

"Frank is checking their homes. Maybe they went there to sleep." Eric said.

"Horatio would never do that and leave his son with Yelina." Alexx said.

Everyone looked strangely at her.

"I mean leave him longer than he has promised. You know how he gets; he'll worry that he asked too much of her." Alexx said.

"Yeah, that sounds just like H." Walter said.

"I just got a call from the Canadian Police." Frank said as he entered the layout room, "The plane that Calleigh and Horatio took is missing. The plane signal got lost somewhere in the snowy mountains and forests, just an hour and a half after they left the airport."

"So they could be anywhere." Ryan sighed.

Everyone suddenly got very worried. The Canadian police would surely search for their friends at the place where the signal got lost and then the surrounding area. Which was how it was supposed to be. However, everyone knew that even after the signal got lost the plane could have stayed in the air long enough to fly several miles away and end up nowhere near where the place everyone would start looking.

"One of us should fly up to Canada. I don't care what the police up there say; one of us should be there." Eric said, as temporary supervisor with Calleigh and Horatio gone he had the authority to make such decisions.

"They've already asked for us to go there." Frank said.

"Guys, I hate to say this, but the plane could be-" Natalia said.

"Several miles away. They could have lost the signal in one place, but the plane could have traveled miles away." Eric said, "We know."

"And H and Cal might not even be… you know." Walter sighed.

Everyone went quiet. It was not something they wanted to think about, but in the back of their minds they knew it was very likely that their two friends were dead. The plane had to have crashed and surviving a plane crash is not easy.

"What if the plane crashed into a mountain." Natalia said.

"Or a lake!" Ryan exclaimed, "Hopefully, it crashed into a lake and that improves their chances very much."

"Unless they froze to-" Walter began to say.

"Enough!" Eric growled, "Don't give up on them! They are alive and we'll find them. I'm going to Canada, Ryan you're in charge. Try to help from here to find them. Do anything to help."

"Let's find a flight for you to take." Frank said and left with Eric.

**-I-**

"Just let me take a look! I can get a better view of it than you can." Calleigh sighed.

She had been trying to convince Horatio to let her just look at his privates to see how damaged it was. Horatio was being stubborn and refused. It was night already and the shelter was finished.

"No!" Horatio growled, "No way!"

"You're being childish."

"Why can't you just accept a no?" Horatio asked.

"Because it's ridiculous!" Calleigh snapped, "I've seen a penis before, maybe not yours, but I've had boyfriends. It's for your own sake that I'm asking to just take a look. I may see something that you've missed."

"I can look myself. It's not that bad." Horatio said, although he was really worried that it was worse than it looked. What if it was forever damaged?

"If it's not that bad then it won't hurt if I just look." Calleigh said.

"Just accept a no! Go and look and that guy's penis instead! The one you were dancing with." Horatio growled.

"It was just a dance, Horatio." Calleigh sighed, "Get over it! Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, so you're acting out of concern then? Concern that I'm somehow selling myself to him or something?" Calleigh snapped.

"People can get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, you have! You think I was going to go home and sleep with him? I don't do that. We _just_ danced!" Calleigh growled.

Horatio snorted.

"You're such a child! This is not the Horatio I know."

"And the Calleigh I know doesn't have foreplay with a guy on a dance floor!" Horatio snapped.

Calleigh slapped him across the face and Horatio looked stunned at her.

"We just danced. I liked him and he was a good dancer, that's it." Calleigh said, "You are just jealous."

Calleigh turned her back towards him and went to the shelter she had built. She lied down on the leaves used as the floor and closed her eyes. If Horatio wasn't going to apologize, she wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

Horatio watched her leave and muttered something as he sighed. He knew he was being childish. He knew he was jealous, but he couldn't help it. He loved Calleigh, but couldn't tell her. Not to mention the pain from his crotch made him irritable. He deserved to be slapped; he knew that, he had never talked like that to a woman before.

He groaned as he felt the first drops of rain come. Soon it was raining heavily and he was getting soaked. He put the fire out and just sat there, glancing at the shelter. He wasn't sure she would let him sleep under there with him, if there was even room for him.

Calleigh opened her eyes as she heard the rain come down and felt sorry for the red head. She sat up and looked out at him.

"Horatio, you're going to get colder if you stay out there." She said, "Come under here."

Horatio stood up and walked towards her. He knelt down and looked around.

"It's very small." He said.

"That's the point. The closer we are, the warmer we get. Body heat, remember?" Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded and lied down behind Calleigh. He wasn't sure where to put his hand, but Calleigh decided for him; she grabbed his arm and put it over her stomach. Horatio's heart skipped a beat and took a deep breath, wondering if he was going to get any sleep next to the woman of his dreams. Calleigh smiled and snuggled closer against him, until he winced as her butt unintentionally bumped against his crotch.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Horatio whispered back, "I'll be okay."

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Horatio said.

He stayed awake a while longer and could tell by Calleigh's breathing that she was asleep. He suddenly wished he hadn't been such a jerk earlier. He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**-I-**

"Where is daddy?" Kyle asked his aunt.

Kyle knew his father should have picked him up hours ago and now he was worried. Yelina was watching TV while the boys were asleep. At least they were supposed to be sleeping, but she knew how hard it was for Kyle to sleep without his father in the same house.

"Well, Kyle… your father is missing." Yelina said; she had promised Horatio always be honest to Kyle and so she was.

"Missing?" Kyle asked.

Yelina held her hand for him to take and he grabbed it. She pulled him up on the couch and under the blanket she had. He hugged her and then she noticed her own son standing by the doorway watching.

"Ray, come here." She smiled.

Ray grinned and ran to his mother. He sat down on the other side of Yelina and the two boys waited for her to tell them why Horatio was missing. Yelina told them what they knew so far. The plane was missing and had probably crashed, but she made sure they knew that Horatio and Calleigh were okay.

"The police just have to find them first." She smiled, "But they're okay. They're probably sleeping now too."

"You think they will date after this?" Kyle asked.

Yelina chuckled; even the 9-year-old boy could see that Horatio and Calleigh were meant for each other.

"Yes; I hope so anyway." Yelina smiled.

"You don't think uncle Horatio is hurt, do you mommy?" Ray Jr asked.

"No, he's fine. He's probably missing both of you just as much as you miss him." Yelina smiled.

Kyle and Ray Jr nodded. They fell asleep minutes later and Yelina smiled at them. She prayed that Horatio and Calleigh would get back alive and unharmed.

**-I-**

Calleigh yawned and stretched, she froze for a moment as she wondered where she was and whose arm was over her stomach. Then she remember that she and Horatio were in Canada somewhere. She turned around to face the sleeping red head and smiled. She brushed some hair away from his face and grinned. He was adorable when he was sleeping and she couldn't help but to look at him. Eventually Horatio stirred and opened his eyes; he looked at Calleigh and smiled.

"Hi." Calleigh said.

"Hi and good morning." Horatio yawned, "What time is it?"

Calleigh laughed, which made Horatio's heart skip yet another beat.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh yeah, we don't have any watches." Horatio said sheepishly, "Well, at last we're both warmer now. I don't feel cold at all."

"Me either. You know what we should do? We should find a big animal to kill and use its skin as a sheet." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, just how do we find a big animal? What animal are you thinking about?"

"Bear or a deer maybe." Calleigh shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." Horatio said and sat up, he groaned in pain and Calleigh looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"Still hurting?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it feels slightly better than yesterday." Horatio sighed as he stood up.

He sat down on the log by the fire and started a new fire with help from the stones. It only took a few minutes before he had a nice and warm fire going and Calleigh sat down on the other log across from him.

"We should look for an animal today. We need food too." Calleigh said.

"I don't know how good of a hunter I will be." Horatio sighed, "I can barely walk, much less run."

"Can I take a look now?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio seemed to think about. He knew Calleigh was right about her being able to see something he might have missed, but how was he supposed to control himself if the woman he secretly loved was examining his penis? Not to mention he thought it was a bit embarrassing.

"Um…" He started.

"I just want to examine it." Calleigh reassured him, "Please?"

Horatio blushed and nodded. Calleigh approached him and looked at him for a while, he looked confused at her.

"You have to take your pants off." She teased, "It'll be hard otherwise."

Horatio blushed at the word _hard_ and prayed to God to help him with control. He took his pants and boxers off and stood up. Calleigh reached a hand out and gently started her examination. Horatio winced in pain every now and then and she looked at him sadly.

"Sorry." She said.

"Not your fault." Horatio said.

He tried to think about really boring stuff, like oranges and how round they were, but that only lead him to thoughts of wondering how round and soft Calleigh's breasts were. He shook his head and started thinking about grass. It was difficult to think about such borings things, but he had to do it.

If Calleigh noticed how much he was struggling not to get an erection as her fingers gently touched him, she didn't show it. She finished her exam and Horatio quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up.

He sat down next to her and blushed.

"Everything looks fine." Calleigh said.

"How do you know?" Horatio asked, in a tone that told Calleigh he was just being curious and not all questioning her knowledge or trying to prove that she couldn't possibly know anything about a penis since she didn't have on.

"I had a boyfriend who got kicked on his privates once… by me." Calleigh giggled, "He was being mean and I kicked him. I was aiming for the upper thigh, but oh well, I missed."

"Remind me never to piss you off again. I think I got the gentle punishment last night when you slapped me." Horatio smirked.

"Sorry about that." Calleigh blushed.

"Cal, I uh, I should be the one to apologize. I was jealous of the guy you danced with." Horatio said.

"Why?"

"Because I… um, I wished it was me. I was jealous because he got to dance with you and be close to you in a way I can only dream of being." Horatio admitted.

Calleigh smiled at him and leaned forward. Horatio let his fingers caress her cheek and looked into her eyes as their faces came closer. His lips barely touched hers as they both heard a familiar sound.

"Is that a helicopter?" Calleigh asked.

"It is." Horatio said and stood up.

They ran to the lake where the trees didn't hide them and started waving their arms in the air as they heard the helicopter come closer from the other side of the mountains.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! **

Calleigh and Horatio yelled for the helicopter and waved their arms in the air. The helicopter was just above the lake, but kept on going. Horatio found a little stone and threw it at the helicopter, but it missed. The fog made it difficult for them to be seen and the helicopter was too far up. As it disappeared over the mountain Calleigh fell to her knees and sighed. Horatio cursed and rubbed her shoulder softly.

"It missed us." She growled, "How could it miss us? They're supposed to be looking down on the ground so they can see us."

"Maybe it wasn't a rescue helicopter." Horatio said.

"Does it matter? Shouldn't they see us desperately waving our arms to get their attention?" Calleigh sighed heavily.

She was angry; angry at still being left in the middle of nowhere. She wanted to go home. God, she hated the snow. Horatio knelt down next to her and hugged her. Being close to him made her feel better and she smiled. Horatio rubbed her lower back before standing up; he reached his hand out for her and she took it.

"Come on; let's get back to the fireplace." He said.

Calleigh sighed and went back with him. She was starting to get hungry and knew she had to hunt for an animal to kill. Horatio groaned in pain as he sat down on the log and Calleigh grabbed the spear next to the shelter.

"I'm going hunting now." She said.

"I should go with you." Horatio said.

"No, stay here and keep an eye on the fire. You can barely walk after yesterday's fall anyway." Calleigh said, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't wander too far away." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left and walked away. Horatio blushed and grinned; he touched his cheek and looked after the beautiful blonde that was slowly disappearing out his sight. God, he loved her.

Calleigh listened for any signs of an animal being close by; not just animals they could eat, but for dangerous ones as well. She passed a big hole in the ground and looked inside. The first thing that came to her mind was bear. It looked like the nest for a hibernating bear and that was bad news. She then saw the bear's footprints in the snow and sighed in relief when it seemed as if the bear had walked away from her and Horatio's little camping place and not towards it. She went in a different direction than the footprints and then saw what she was looking for. A stag. She hid behind a rock and aimed the spear at the animal. Her heart clenched at the thought of killing the poor animal, but she had no choice. She threw the spear and winced at the sound the stag made is it took its dying breath.

"Sorry." Calleigh whispered as she approached the animal.

Blood oozed from the wound and Calleigh touched its head gently. She grabbed it by its horns and started dragging it back to the camping place. She didn't know how far she had walked before she had found the stag, but she hoped it wasn't too long. Calleigh wasn't a weak girl, but it sure was heavy dragging the animal in the snow.

"God, I think I know how Alexx feels handling dead people all day." Calleigh panted after ten minutes, "It has to be hard undressing them and moving them around."

She lost her grip as something stopped the animal from moving and she fell down in the snow. She started shivering immidiately. All she had on was a shirt, black pants and underwear. Horatio was in his suit and their jackets were still in the plane. She was amazed that she hadn't been freezing before, but her skin had probably gotten used to the cold somewhat. She looked back at the animal and saw a fox biting its leg. She giggled.

The fox saw her and their eyes met; before Calleigh had a chance to react the fox ran away and she saw it hide behind a bush. Calleigh searched her pockets for the knife and when she found it, she started cutting one of the legs off from the stag. She figured it was the least she could do for the scrawny little thing.

It was hard work to get through the bone and Calleigh had to kick it to break it; she winced at the sound of the bone breaking and felt that the stag was lucky to be dead as she did this. She threw the leg in the direction of the fox and watched as he carefully approached it; grabbed the leg and ran back into the deep forest. Calleigh grinned.

"Have a nice meal!" She called out.

She started dragging the stag back to the camping place again and suddenly realized she had gone much further than she had thought. It took her a good thirty minutes to get back and by then she was soaked in sweat. She smiled as she saw that Horatio had fallen off the log and was sleeping on the ground.

She approached him and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Horatio?" She grinned.

Horatio stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and blushed.

"I fell asleep." He said sheepishly.

"It looks like it." Calleigh giggled, "Look what I found."

"A stag without a leg?" Horatio chuckled.

"I gave the leg to a poor little fox; it looked so scrawny." Calleigh smiled.

"You're absolutely sweaty; you should have called for me so I could have helped you drag it here." Horatio said as he stood up.

"Nah, I can manage." Calleigh smiled, "But you can help me get it closer to the fire."

Horatio nodded and followed Calleigh to the dead animal only a few feet away. Suddenly Calleigh stumbled and hissed in pain. Horatio was instantly by her side.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"I twisted my ankle." Calleigh said and held her right ankle in her hands.

"Let me see." Horatio said and took her boot off.

It was already getting swollen and Horatio winced. He carried Calleigh to the shelter and then went back to the animal.

"Horatio, I can help." She chuckled as she watched him limp as he dragged the stag to the fire.

"No, no, stay there. I can manage. You already dragged it all the way here; let me do the rest." Horatio smiled.

He started with cutting the animal open and removing the flesh. He stuck the flesh on to little branches of tree that were used to put over the fire so that the meat was grilled. Then he grilled the meat while he made sure to get as much of the animals insides out as possible. Calleigh watched and almost fell asleep before Horatio grabbed the finished meat and sat down next to her.

"Here." He smiled and gave her a big piece of flesh.

"Thank you, handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio's smile widened as she used the familiar nickname.

**-I-**

Eric stepped off the plane in Canada and instantly started worrying about how cold Horatio and Calleigh had to be. He was freezing in his thick winter jacket and he had only been outside for one minute. He approached a Canadian officer and was taken to a car, where Dt. Sanders was waiting.

"Thanks for coming Dt. Delko." Dt. Sanders said.

"Thanks for letting me come up and please call me Eric." Eric said and shook the other man's hand.

"You can call me Daniel."

"What do you know so far?"

Daniel took out a map as the car started moving and showed Eric where the plane's signal had gotten lost.

"We checked that place and it's in the middle of the forest. We also checked 5 miles of the surrounding area." Daniel said, "No sign of them yet."

"So you're extending the search area?"

"Yes, we'll check 8 miles wider now." Daniel said, "They can be far away, but I have a gut feeling that we'll find them soon."

"I hope you're right." Eric sighed.

"Are your CSI's at home trying to turn their cell phones off remotely?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but so far no success." Eric said, "How common are these plane crashes?"

"Not common at all." Daniel said, "It was quite a small plane, but something must have gone terribly wrong for them to crash. I know the pilots and they were good at their job."

"Let's hope they're still alive too." Eric said.

**-I-**

Kyle was restless and sad. He missed his father terribly and didn't want to go to school. Ray Jr didn't want to go either and so Yelina took the day off to be with them. She sat down next to the young boy on the back porch as he sighed heavily.

"I want my daddy, aunt Yelina." He whispered.

"I know Kyle. I want him to come home too." Yelina said, "But we just have to wait and see okay? Uncle Eric is in Canada helping the police to find your father."

"If daddy doesn't come back… can I stay with you and Ray?" Kyle asked.

The look in his eyes made Yelina pull him in for a hug. Tears ran down her cheeks as she grabbed on to Kyle.

"Don't even talk like that again." She said, "You're father is coming home and you can stay with him."

Kyle nodded and started crying. Tears he had long held inside of him finally made it to the surface. He was a bright kid for being only 9 and so much like his father. Emotions were kept on the inside and only made it out on rare occasions. Yelina hugged him and soon Ray Jr joined them.

"Kyle don't cry. Uncle Horatio is probably walking home as we speak." Ray Jr smiled.

Yelina chuckled and ruffled her son's hair; Ray Jr had so much faith in his uncle.

"I'm sorry for giving up on daddy." Kyle whispered.

"You didn't give up." Yelina smiled, "I know you're worried Kyle and I am too. But your father will soon be home again."

"You promise?" Kyle asked.

Yelina swallowed hard. She could make such a promise, but what happened if she couldn't keep it? What happened if Horatio didn't come back? Kyle was smart, but would he be able to realize that such a promise was something Yelina realistically couldn't promise? She didn't have the power to just get Horatio back home.

"I promise." She smiled.

**-I-**

Horatio and Calleigh were lying under the shelter as big snowflakes slowly fell from the sky. The fire was out and the night was slowly creeping up on them. Both had their stomachs filled with food and enjoyed just lying next to each other; lazily watching the snow. Calleigh turned her head around to Horatio and smiled as his eyes closed and he yawned. She too was tired, but suddenly remembered her aching ankle. She sat up and rubbed it softly; it was swollen and she would be limping for a while. She hissed in pain as she massaged it.

Horatio heard her hiss of pain and sat up too; he glanced down at her ankle and then looked at her.

"Want me to give you a massage?" He asked.

Calleigh bit back a cheeky reply about wanting a full body massage and nodded. Horatio smiled and sat down by her feet, grabbed her ankle and started to gently massage it. At first it hurt, but Calleigh soon started to enjoy it and she lied down again and just watched. Horatio had to have given a massage before because he was really good at it and Calleigh sighed softly. She closed her eyes and just smiled.

"I want to apologize again for being… jealous on that guy you danced with." Horatio said, "I was stupid."

"It's okay. I know why you were jealous; you wanted to be in his place." Calleigh grinned and opened her eyes, "And to be honest I've wanted to be that close to you several times too."

Horatio looked at her and she blushed.

"I just never had the guts to tell you." Calleigh said.

"Neither have I." Horatio smiled, "Calleigh, I come with a lot of emotional baggage; I've been hurt before and I was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings. I uh… I like you… a lot."

Calleigh giggled and sat up. She gently caressed his cheek and he smiled shyly.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're in love with me, Lt. Caine?" She teased.

"Yes I am, Dt. Duquesne." Horatio grinned and brought his face closer to hers.

Their hearts skipped several bets as their lips touched and they shared their first kiss. Horatio pulled her closer and Calleigh deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid inside his mouth and she moaned. Horatio lowered her down and was bent over her as he kissed her neck. Calleigh ran her hands down inside his shirt and felt his smooth skin. Horatio let his hand slid over her stomach and to her breasts; he squeezed one breast gently and Calleigh moaned. She stretched her neck to give Horatio full access as he found her soft spot; he kissed her and she gasped.

"I've dreamed of this for a long time." He whispered in her ear as his hand slid under her shirt and over the fabric of her bra.

Calleigh arched her back as the red head cupped her breast. Horatio smirked. Calleigh caressed his chest and kissed him hard. With his other than Horatio braced himself on the floor so he wouldn't fall over the beautiful blonde woman under him. Calleigh took off her bra and blushed; she had dreamt of this moment so many times before (although, then they were in a bed and not outside in the snow), but lying under the man of dreams and feeling him cup her breasts in real life was different. It felt better than any dream and she closed her eyes as he kissed further down her neck and slipper her shirt over her head. She shivered slightly as she lied there without anything on her upper body, but knew she'd soon get warm again. Horatio had washed the sag's skin and they used it as a sheet. He pulled it over them as he lied down over Calleigh so he wouldn't crush her but so he could use both hands.

He cupped her breasts and started licking and biting softly on her nipples. Calleigh groaned and arched her back. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through Horatio's red hair as he took her right breast into his mouth.

"Oh, Horatio!" She moaned, "That feels good!"

Horatio hummed and smiled; he felt a tightness in his pants, but it wasn't a good one. It was a painful one. However, he didn't want to ruin the moment and kept quiet. Although, getting an erection after yesterday's fall was not something he wished for.

He slid further down and kissed her belly, while his hands continued massaging her breasts. Calleigh moaned and felt herself become very moist. When Horatio reached her pants he removed his hands from her breasts and unbuttoned her black pants. Calleigh breathed hard in anticipation. She knew they wouldn't go all the way because of Horatio's injury, but she didn't mind going _almost_ all the way; she just felt sad that she couldn't do anything to him because of his injury.

Horatio licked his lips as he slid her pants off and looked at her panties. He slowly pulled them off too and reached out a hand to touch her. Calleigh gasped as she flet shivers of pleasure run through her body. Horatio smiled and let his thumb glide over her clit.

"Oh, Horatio!" Calleigh gasped, "Uh, oh, that's good."

Horatio started massing her clit and then pressed two fingers inside her sweet core. Calleigh arched her back and closed her eyes. Horatio was a very talented lover. His thumb moved faster on her clit as he massaged her and he could tell that she was close to her climax. Calleigh groaned.

"That feel good, sweetheart?" He teased.

"Yes!" Calleigh moaned, "Uh, Horatio! Oh!"

Horatio loved hearing his name from those soft lips as he satisfied her. He rubbed her clit faster and soon felt her clench around his fingers as she came. Calleigh let out a loud moan and arched her back. The orgasm was intense and she was sure her brain was melting from the feeling of Horatio's finger on her clit and inside her. Long she had dreamt of this moment and now here she was. Horatio removed his thumb and stuck his tongue to just softly lick her clit. Calleigh moaned and Horatio licked again. He brought his face closer and pumped his fingers harder inside her, while his tongue licked faster. Calleigh grabbed a fistful of his hair and moaned.

Horatio felt his cock twitch in excitement of seeing Calleigh explode in pleasure. Horatio's tongue was making her go crazy as he worked her clit good. He sucked on it and tasted her juices.

"Oh God!" Calleigh gasped, "Uh! Ah, Horatio!"

Horatio smiled and licked faster as he could see she was once again closing in on her climax. Calleigh's hold of his hair tightened and she let out a scream as a second orgasm came crashing down on her. Her back arched and Horatio licked faster.

"Oh God! Oh yes!" She moaned.

Horatio watched as she came down from cloud nine and stopped licking. He kissed his way up to her face again and his hands cupped her breasts again. Calleigh could feel his hard manhood against her body and she arched her back against him; he jerked away and hissed in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot!" Calleigh exclaimed.  
"It's okay. I wish I could have done more, but… well, we have to wait for my friend down there to get better." Horatio grinned and kissed her deeply.

"Wow, Horatio. That was amazing!" Calleigh chuckled, "I love you Horatio."

"I love you too Calleigh." Horatio smiled as he lied down next to her.

They soon fell asleep, snuggling closely and with big smiles.

**-I-**

The next morning Horatio was the first one up. He stretched and looked over at the sleeping woman next to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone walking around on the other side of the shelter.

"Calleigh, wake up." He whispered.

Calleigh stirred and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Someone is here." Horatio said.

They both sat up and Horatio sneaked out of the shelter. He stood up and looked over the roof. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped.

"What is it Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh, I want you to climb up on that big rock by the fire. Grab your clothes too." Horatio said.

"Why?"

"There's a bear behind the shelter."

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Calleigh wasted no time as she grabbed her clothes that Horatio had taken off her the night before and hurried to the rock by the fireplace. Horatio kept his eyes on the bear until Calleigh told him she was safe. Which she really wasn't; the rock wasn't near as big enough as was necessary for the two of them to be _completely _safe from the bear, but it would have to do. Horatio carefully backed away from the predator as it took a step towards him and seemed to testing him. Horatio and the dangerous animal looked into each other's eyes and there was a silent battle about who was in charge. Horatio willingly gave up the silent fight and climbed up on the rock next to Calleigh.

"Now what?" She asked, "What do we do now?"

"Wait."

"For what?"

"For the bear to leave. I think it's looking for food." Horatio said.

"And if it doesn't find it on the ground, it will turn to us." Calleigh pointed out, "We are like two big sandwiches for him. I think we unintentionally woke it up from its hibernation."

"I think so too." Horatio sighed, "I say we wait to see what it does, before we make any decisions on how to deal with the situation."

"You mean run or fight?" Calleigh asked, fearing for both.

They couldn't outrun a bear in a forest they had never been in before, not to mention a bear was faster than them and they sure as hell couldn't fight with it.

"Yes." Horatio confirmed, "Run or fight."

Calleigh didn't have to ask to know what was on the red head's mind; fight. Horatio was willing to somehow chase the bear away rather than to run. Partly because it was just who he was, but also because he didn't want to leave their camping place in case rescue came by.

"Well, it looks like it found our sheet." Calleigh muttered, as the bear sniffed on the stag's skin.

Horatio sighed and eyed the spear. It was by the fire place and he had to get it; it was the only protection they had.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio smiled at her; he loved that nickname.

"I'm thinking about how long it will take for me to run and grab the spear." Horatio said.

"And then run back here?"

"Yeah, I think I can make it."

"No way, Horatio Caine!" Calleigh exclaimed, "Not now. Look, the bear might still leave so let's not do anything rash."

Horatio nodded. There was a dilemma to it all though; the longer they waited the bigger the risk got of the bear making it them its target for breakfast. On the same time Calleigh was right; rash decisions could lead to a faster death than what they wished for; and a more painful one too.

Time passed and the bear searched through their camping place as carefully as it good; making sure to check every single millimeter on the ground for something. It had to be hungry. As it suddenly came to a halt by the rock it looked up at Calleigh and Horatio, who were huddled close trying to keep warm.

"Nice bear." Calleigh said, "We should call it something."

Horatio chuckled, "Baloo."

Calleigh grinned and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek; after which he got a goofy grin and his heart melted again.

"Hello Baloo." Calleigh smiled, hoping for the love of God that being sweet to the bear would help a little.

Baloo growled and sniffed the air as if to see which one of the two CSI's that smelled better. Calleigh jumped up in Horatio's lap and looked frightened at the big animal.

"Handsome, if he gets up on two legs and braces himself against the rock he can easily catch us." She said.

"I know. That's why I need the spear and the knife that's next to it." Horatio sighed.

"And how are you going to get it now?"

"You distract the bear and I jump down on the other side of the rock." Horatio said, "Run to the spear and knife, grab them and run back."

"Maybe running is a bad idea? Baloo is obviously hungry and becoming pissed off, you should go slowly." Calleigh suggested, "And if that doesn't work then you can run."

"We need a plan B."

"What?" Calleigh exclaimed, "Horatio, plan A works fine."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, love of my life and my Goddess." Horatio smiled and looked into Calleigh's eyes as he could see that she was becoming nervous and very afraid, "I need a plan B if plan A fails. Plan B would be to run out in the lake. It's cold and I doubt that Baloo wants to follow me there."

Calleigh sighed and pulled Horatio in for a kiss. Horatio smiled and deepened the kiss. Baloo's growling interrupted them. Horatio nodded to Calleigh and she started distracting the bear by talking to it and teasing it. She stuck her foot down so that it was close enough for it to grab. In the meantime Horatio slid down the rock on the other side, where the bear couldn't see him and then quietly but quickly went to the fireplace. He grabbed the spear and the knife, turned around and froze to the spot; Baloo had seen him and turned towards him.

**-I-**

Eric sat in the chopper and watched out below as he and Daniel flew over the forest of Canada. So far no sign of his friends and soon Daniel would have to expand to search again. However, there was one thing that was bothering Eric; the further away they got from the place where the plane's signal got lost the more lakes he saw and that mean that Horatio and Calleigh's plane might have gone down in one of them, in which case Daniel had explained that they might as well cancel the search and continue in the spring. The snow and ice would have to melt before a plane could be spotted depending on how deep the lake was.

"Eric! We just got a call from three boys who thinks they may have seen a small fireplace." Daniel said, "It's 6 miles from here."

"We're going there, right?"

Daniel shook his head sadly.

"Can't. There is a snow storm heading our way. We have to land and continue tomorrow." Daniel sighed, "But the boys flew over a lake, there was a fog preventing them from seeing anything more. But one of the passengers was sure he was a small fireplace."

"And they didn't land?" Eric asked.

"The pilot was new. Anyway, he wasn't sure until he got home and saw on the news that two Miami CSI's and two pilots were missing."

"So Calleigh, Horatio and the two pilots might still be alive." Eric smiled.

"Hopefully." Daniel said, "We have to land soon and wait for the storm to pass. I hope they can hang on for another night."

Eric nodded and prayed silently to God to help his friends survive. They were closer of finding them now than ever before and he just hoped it wasn't too late.

**-I-**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ray Jr yelled, "Uncle Eric is on the news!"

Yelina joined her son and Kyle in the living room where the there was a news report of Horatio and Calleigh missing with two Canadian pilots after escorting a convict to Canada. She watched as Eric appeared on the screen boarding a helicopter and sighed in relief. At least there were no reports of them being found yet; dead or alive. As long as the cops kept looking there was hope for Horatio and Calleigh.

"Aunt Yelina, how far away is Canada from here?" Kyle asked.

"Far away. It's up north over the american border." Yelina said.

Kyle smacked his cousin on the arm and Ray Jr gasped in surprise.

"You said my daddy was walking here! He can't walk if it's far away!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, he can! Uncle Horatio can do anything." Ray Jr defended himself.

"No, he can't!" Kyle growled.

Yelina stepped between the two boys before they got involved in a physical fight.

"What's all this about?" She asked, "Ray?"

"I just wanted to make him feel better so I said that Uncle Horatio was walking home; because that's what he would do if he could." Ray Jr said and gave Yelina the same puppy-look that Horatio and Kyle had.

"Kyle?" Yelina asked.

"Daddy can't walk here. It's too far away." Kyle whispered sadly.

"But you understand Ray was just trying to be nice?"

"Yes."

"And?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Raymond." Kyle said.

"It's okay." Ray Jr smiled, "Hypothetically Uncle Horatio would walk home if he knew the way."

Yelina looked strangely at her son. When had he learned that word?

"From where did you pick up that word?" Yelina asked.

"Listening to you when you talk about work with Uncle Horatio." Ray Jr smiled, "Kyle and I would like to know what blunt force trauma looks like and what it means."

"Oh, that's something you can learn when you get older." Yelina smiled.

She really had to pay more attention as who was listening when she was on the phone from now on.

**-I-**

Horatio glanced at Calleigh and then looked back at the bear. It howled and took a step towards him; Horatio remained still. He had a plan.

"Horatio! Don't just stand there; run!" Calleigh exclaimed.

Her heart was pounding in her chest; she could lose him! Lose him after they had just confessed their feelings for each other. Their future together had just started and she could lose him if he didn't move.

"I have a plan." He said, "Trust me."

"I trust you with my heart and my life, but I'm not so sure you should just stand there."

"Calleigh, he'll run for me. When he does I want you to get down from the rock and grab some of the branches by the shelter. I will keep Baloo occupied." Horatio said, "Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"What do you need them for?"

"Make more spears." Horatio said.  
"I don't like this plan of yours, handsome." Calleigh sighed, "But I'll do it."

"Trust me." Horatio said.

It was as if the bear had been waiting for them to stop talking as it charged towards Horatio and started running. Horatio waited until it was almost by him before he bolted to the side and ran towards the trees. The bear followed him just like he had planned and Calleigh slid down from the rock.

She fell and let out a yelp of surprise; the bear turned around and saw her. Horatio stopped.

"Calleigh! Hurry!" He yelled.

The bear ran towards her and Calleigh quickly got up on her feet; she grabbed as many branches as she could and ran back. It was difficult getting up on the rock with the branches in her arms. The bear came closer and Horatio ran after it; he got ready to throw his spear.

Calleigh dropped the branches on the ground by the rock and jumped up; she managed to get her foot up just as the bear tried to strike her with its paw. Horatio threw the spear and the bear let out a painful howl as its back was hit. Horatio went pale as the animal turned around to face him again and he now only had a knife to defend himself with.

"Run!" Calleigh yelled.

The bear ran towards Horatio again and Horatio ran to the lake; he had a plan C inspired by plan B. As he had suspected the bear wasn't very willing to follow him down in the cold water as Horatio dove in. However, as Horatio swam further out the bear had no choice if he wanted food. Horatio dove under the surface as the bear swam towards him. He swam back to land without the bear's knowledge and then hurried up out of the water. The bear saw him and started swimming back towards him; Horatio ran to the rock and climbed up.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life." Horatio panted.

He was shivering from the cold water and Calleigh hugged him.

"This will be one very good story to tell at home." Calleigh chuckled.

They both laughed at the near death experience and watched as the bear approached them. However, it stayed further away this time and tried to get the spear out of its back.

"Can you hold me while I grab the branches from the ground?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio nodded and took a firm hold of her upper thighs as Calleigh carefully crawled down on her stomach. It would be easier to pull her up if the bear decided to attack again in that position. Calleigh quickly grabbed the branches and Horatio pulled her up. Calleigh snuggled close to him to keep him warm.

"You still have the knife?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio smiled and gave her the knife. Calleigh started cutting new spears and Horatio kept an eye on Baloo. As they were doing this a snow storm approached them.

**-I-**

"Are there any dangerous animals out here?" Eric asked.

He and Daniel were sharing a cabin for the day and probably the night as there was a snow storm outside.

"Wolves." Daniel said, "they're probably the most dangerous thing right now."

"No bears?"

"They're hibernating now." Daniel said amused.

"Right. I knew that." Eric blushed.

"I have to be honest with you, Eric. If this storm reaches them they will need a shelter or they'll freeze to death."

"How cold is it outside?"

"Two degrees." Daniel said, "That's pretty cold, not to mention the snow makes it hard to even see your hand in front of your eyes."

"Well, I think making a shelter was one of the first things on their minds." Eric said.

"Let's hope so anyway." Daniel said, "And let's hope we can fly again tomorrow morning."

Eric looked outside the window and sighed. He sure hoped his friends weren't caught in the storm. He couldn't see anything but the snow as it flew by the window and that wasn't a good sign. Under any other circumstances Eric would have loved to be in Canada during the winter, but not he wanted to leave. He missed the warm weather in Miami.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Horatio know had four spears each. They were getting ready to kill the bear (to survive and not be killed themselves), but it was more difficult now because of a snow storm. They were freezing more than before and could barely see what was in front of them. However, they knew that the big brown thing by the fire place that was watching them was the bear. Horatio slid down on the ground and immidiately the bear took a step towards him.

"Remember what we talked about Calleigh." Horatio said.

She was going to stay on the rock and kill the bear from there, while Horatio would be on the ground.

"I remember." Calleigh said.

They both took a deep breath and Horatio dropped three of the spears on the ground and aimed one of them towards the bear. The bear moved forward and growled loudly, challenging Horatio to attack him instead.

"He's hesitating." Horatio said.

"Probably because he knows we'll kill him." Calleigh said and shivered.

She couldn't feel her own body, she was too cold. The snow quickly covered the ground and their shelter got ruined. They had to find somewhere else to stay or they would sleep under 3 feet of snow.

The bear finally got tired of waiting and ran towards Horatio; he braced himself and held his spear aimed at the bear's head. Just as the bear was about to knock him off his feet with its paw Calleigh threw a spear at its back and it howled in pain. Horatio was quick to take advantage of it and stabbed the spear into its neck. The bear howled and struck its paw against Horatio, knocking him off his feet.

"Horatio!" Calleigh exclaimed and then threw another spear at the bear's leg.

She missed and grabbed her third spear. The bear moved towards Horatio, who was desperately trying to find another spear. He crawled away from the bear as it walked towards him. Calleigh threw her third spear at the bear's stomach and the bear turned around to her. She grabbed her last spear and stabbed the animal in the leg as she jumped off the rock; making sure her all of her weight pressed the spear deeper into the flesh.

Horatio found a spear and stabbed the heavily injured bear in the chest, close to the heart. The bear let out a painful howl and stumbled away. Calleigh and Horatio embraced each other and looked sadly as the animal slumped down on the ground and took deep breaths. Horatio approached it and put a hand on its head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

The bear looked at him and took its last breath. Horatio glanced at Calleigh.

"It had to be done." He said.

"Survival of the fittest." Calleigh said, "We have to move to higher ground, Horatio. Up the mountain."

"I agree." Horatio said.

They started packing up their stuff, the wood made to create the fireplace, the rocks used to start the fire, the stag's skin used a sheet and the remaining spears. Calleigh then started walking towards the mountain, while Horatio stayed behind and cut open the bear. They could eat its flesh and use the skin as another sheet. The snow storm was getting worse and Calleigh could barely see where she was going. The further up she came the colder it got, but at least there was less snow on the ground where she was. She passed several places where they could have stayed, but they needed something better.

Finally she found what looked like half a cave. There was a huge opening in the mountain and the walls would barely keep them safe from the storm, but it was better than the other places she had passed. She had been walking for a long time and she was tired. She put down the things and then went back down to Horatio. When she came down he was washing the skin in the water to clean it from the blood. The flesh was lying on the snow and Calleigh grabbed it.

"I found a pretty good place." Calleigh smiled, "From there we can see a helicopter easier."

"Good." Horatio grinned and gave her a kiss.

Horatio carried the skin while Calleigh carried the flesh up the mountain. Now they couldn't see where they were going at all and each step they took meant a possible step in the wrong direction which would results in death if they fell of the mountain trail. Finally Calleigh saw the stag's skin that she had put in their new shelter and sighed in relief.

She and Horatio started putting together a new "home." They used the stag's skin to sleep on and the bear's skin as the sheet. The fireplace was by the entrance but not near enough for the snow to the fire it out. As they lied down under the sheet they snuggled close and tried to get warm.

"It's s-so c-cold." Calleigh whispered and trembled.

Horatio tightened his embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll get better soon." He whispered.

Calleigh smirked and slid her hand under Horatio's shirt. Horatio thought she was only trying to get warmer and he snuggled closer to her. Calleigh caressed his back and then slid her hand over to his stomach; Horatio looked confused down at her. Calleigh bit her lower lip and slowly slid her hand down inside his boxers; she heard Horatio gasp and giggled. Horatio closed his eyes as Calleigh stroked his manhood and he could himself starting to grow hard. He moaned and kissed her deeply. When they parted he slid his hand under her shirt and took off her bra. He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck.

"Didn't you say body heat was a great way of getting warm?" He asked.

"I did. Let's create some heat, handsome." Calleigh smirked.

She could feel Horatio grow harder in her hand, she pulled down his zipper and then pulled down his boxers far enough to free his erect manhood. Horatio groaned as she stroked him and his thrusted against her. Calleigh gasped when Horatio removed her shirt and bent down to take one breast in his mouth.

"Oh, Horatio." She moaned, "Uh, that feels good!"

"Mm, Cal." Horatio groaned and thrusted in her hand as he carefully took her other breast in his mouth. Calleigh lied down on her back so that Horatio was on top of her instead of next to her. She arched her back as he sucked on her breasts. She felt one of his hands slide down under her panties and she gasped as his fingers touched her wet core.

"Uh, handsome. Oh, yes, that's great!" She moaned as he stroked her clit.

Horatio kissed the soft spot on her neck as he used his other hand to pull off his pants and boxers; he threw them to the side and sat up. Calleigh was beautiful lying there almost naked; she would look better completely naked and so Horatio quickly took off all of her clothes.

"You still have your shirt on, handsome." Calleigh teased.

Horatio chuckled and took off his shirt. He kissed Calleigh deeply and let his hand go back to her core. He pushed two fingers inside her, while his thumb stroked her clit. Calleigh arched her back and moaned.

"Uh, don't stop!" She gasped, "Yes! That's it."

Horatio could tell she was close to her climax and stroked her clit faster. Calleigh closed her eyes and squirmed in pleasure. Horatio smirked and took one breast in his mouth again and as Calleigh let out a scream when she climaxed. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers and Horatio could barely wait to have the same feeling when his manhood was inside her. Calleigh was completely breathless as she came down from her orgasmic cloud and she looked into Horatio's eyes.

"You liked that, sweetheart?" He smirked.

Calleigh kissed him hard and then pushed him up in a sitting position. She growled like a predator as she eyed his hard manhood and stroked him hard.

"You want to take me, handsome?" She whispered in his ear.

Horatio swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He gasped.

Calleigh grinned and bent down; she took his hard cock into her mouth and Horatio gasped. Calleigh was a talented lover and she sucked slowly; torturing him. Horatio grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrusted carefully.

"Uh god, Calleigh! Oh yeah!" Horatio moaned.

Calleigh smiled and sucked faster, almost bringing Horatio to the edge. She fondled his balls and could tell he was close to climax. Then she stopped and smirked teasingly at him. She lied down and spread her legs.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart." He smirked.

Calleigh gasped as he bent down and brought his face to her core. He started licking her clit and Calleigh moaned; her backed arched and Horatio grabbed her hips to keep her down.

"Uh, ah! Horatio! Oh, oh!" She moaned.

Horatio smiled and pushed three fingers inside her. He found her g-spot and took full advantage of it as Calleigh grabbed his hair. She was close, so close. Horatio pumped his fingers inside her faster and his tongue picked up its pace too as Calleigh squirmed with pleasure.

"Oh my god! Yes, Horatio!" Calleigh groaned and arched her back as she came a second time that night.

Horatio continued to lick until she came down from cloud nine; then he stopped and brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He pushed inside her and gasped. The feeling of having Calleigh around his cock was overwhelming and he could tell Calleigh enjoyed being filled by him. Calleigh wrapped her legs around him and Horatio started thrusting.

"Oh, Oh!" Calleigh moaned, "Uh!"

"Calleigh, uh!" Horatio gasped, "Sweetheart."

"Mm, oh!"

Calleigh closed her eyes as Horatio started thrusting faster. Horatio grabbed her breasts and bent down to take them into his mouth. Calleigh arched her back and ran her hands through Horatio's hair.

"God! Oh, oh!" She moaned.

"Mm, Cal!" Horatio groaned.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips as he thrusted harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the mountain and Calleigh moaned loudly. Horatio could feel that he was coming closer to his climax and he started stoking Calleigh's clit again.

"Yes! Oh god!" Calleigh groaned, "Uh!"

"Ah, you feel so good Calleigh! Oh yeah!" Horatio moaned, "Come for me, sweetheart."

Calleigh clenched around Horatio as she came a third time that night and the sensation of Calleigh's walls completely clenching around his cock sent Horatio over the edge as he came inside her; filling her with his seed. He slumped down and braced himself on his arms over Calleigh; she was breathing heavily after their intense love making.

"Wow." She panted and smiled.

Horatio kissed her and pulled out from her to lie next to the woman he loved. They snuggled close and where no longer shivering.

"What do you think the team will say when we come home as lovers?" Calleigh asked and then yawned.

"That it was about damn time." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh grinned and closed her eyes; she fell asleep to the sound of Horatio's heartbeat. Horatio listened to her sleep and then shivered. He felt a little out of shape suddenly. He ignored it and closed his eyes. His embrace of Calleigh tightened as he finally fell asleep.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Horatio was burning up. Not literally, but he had a fever and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Calleigh was snuggled close to him. It was early morning and the sun shone on them; helping them to get warmer (Calleigh was still cold). Calleigh feared that if Horatio wasn't taken to a hospital soon his condition would get much worse. Their clothes were dry, but cold and it didn't help improve his feverish condition.

"Are you awake?" Calleigh whispered.

Horatio nodded; his eyes were closed and he was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He had a headache that was pure torture and he knew he had a touch of the flue; which under any other circumstances would have been very welcomed if it meant sleeping so close to Calleigh.

"Can't sleep?" Calleigh asked.

"No." Horatio said quietly.

Calleigh sighed sadly and started running fingers through his hair; she knew he liked that. Horatio smiled and turned his face to her. Calleigh rubbed his lower back slowly and Horatio instantly felt better. Calleigh knew that in a matter of minutes he would be in deep sleep. Horatio's headache was like blown away when Calleigh kissed his neck softly and he grinned. Suddenly falling asleep didn't seem so hard and within a minute his breathing evened out and he was out cold; Calleigh snuggled closer.

"Oh, handsome am I so boring that you fall asleep on me?" She teased and kissed his lips.

She closed her eyes and rested for a minute; she wasn't tired at all and knew she wouldn't fall asleep, but lying next to the red head was a chance she didn't want to miss.

Two hours later Calleigh (who had fallen asleep after one hour anyway) woke up to Horatio shivering even though he was lying under the bear skin.

"Horatio?" She asked.

"It's s-s c-c-cold." He shivered.

Calleigh pulled him in closer to her embrace; the heat from her body helped some, but he was still feeling way too cold. Calleigh realized that she had to do something. She sat up and straddled him.

"Cal?" He asked surprised.

"Relax. I think I know a way to make you stop shivering." She said.

She started rubbing her hands against him; his arms first and then his chest. The friction from the movement did make Horatio warmer and his shivering lessened some. Calleigh move down and rubbed his legs; his calves first and then his thighs. Horatio relaxed and shook his head to clear his mind from the dirty thoughts it was creating as Calleigh rubbed his thighs. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Feel better?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, much." Horatio smiled, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, handsome." Calleigh grinned and felt his forehead with one hand, "You still have a fever."

Horatio sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt as if all his energy was gone and he could do nothing. Calleigh lied down against his chest; Horatio embraced her and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I think we'll be saved soon." Calleigh said.

"I hope so." Horatio yawned.

"You wanna sleep handsome?"

Horatio nodded and Calleigh lied down next to him. Horatio turned to face her and they embraced each other; chest against chest. Horatio buried his face in her neck and Calleigh giggled.

"Ticklish?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Calleigh giggled.

"Where else are you ticklish?"

"My feet."

"Hmm, I have to explore that some day." Horatio smirked.

"Don't you dare, handsome." Calleigh smiled and closed her eyes.

This time she fell asleep with ease and tightened her hold of her lover.

**-I-**

Calleigh jerked awake and sat up; something had woke her up, but she couldn't figure out what. She listened and looked around; nothing. Horatio was still sleeping next to her. Then she suddenly heard a faint sound of something familiar.

Calleigh stood up and walked out of the cave; the fog made it hard for her to see and the wind hard to hear. But then she saw it; _a helicopter_! This time she was sure it was a rescue helicopter and she started waving her arms. It was still far away, but she could see it and as it came closer she could also hear it.

"Over here!" She yelled.

Her yelling woke up Horatio; but he was far too feverish to react to the loud sound of the helicopter above his head. He groaned and shivered; his fever had worsened. In the helicopter Eric and Daniel saw the blond woman waving her arms and when they got closer Eric recognized her; Calleigh!

"There she is!" He exclaimed, "There's Calleigh!"

"Okay, we'll let the medical helicopter behind us pick them up." Daniel smiled.

Calleigh frowned as the rescue helicopter disappeared but then noticed the other one. It was right above them and a paramedic came down with a gurney. Calleigh had never been happier in her life.

"He's sick with fever and maybe the flue." Calleigh shouted and pointed at Horatio.

"I have to take him first then." The paramedic shouted back to make sure she could hear him.

Calleigh nodded and helped the paramedic get Horatio on to the gurney; she felt his forehead and immidiately feared for his condition. His fever was worse than before and he was unresponsive.

The paramedic went up in the helicopter with Horatio on the gurney and it felt like forever before he came back down and took Calleigh in his arms. Together they went up and it was then that she could first relax and feel safe. She was given a blanket and a hospital gown.

"Take off all your clothes; including the underwear." The paramedic said, "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Calleigh."

"I need your help to take off this guy's clothes, what's his name?"

"Horatio Caine." Calleigh said.

She was shivering as she took off her clothes. Henry held the blanket up to block his view, so she would feel more comfortable. It took longer than she had thought with shaking fingers, but eventually Calleigh was in to the hospital gown and she wrapped the blanket around her. She helped as best as she could to take off Horatio's clothes. Once he was naked, Henry wrapped him in blankets and then put an IV into his arm.

"Is any one of you hurt?" Henry asked.

"I've twisted my ankle." Calleigh said, "It feels fine though."

"Is he hurt?"

"He uh, he fell on a tree branch and uh… hurt his privates." Calleigh stammered, "But it works fine."

Henry gave her an amused look and Calleigh blushed.

"I uh, I mean I-I was allowed to check and then-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. You two can do whatever you want." Henry chuckled, "We're landing soon."

"Thank God for that." Calleigh sighed and her eyelids started to drop.

She suddenly felt very tired, but forced herself to stay awake until she was at the hospital.

**-I-**

The next time Calleigh woke up she was in a hospital bed and Eric was in the chair beside her; sleeping too. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping or how Horatio was doing so she shook Eric awake.

"Cal! Finally, you're awake." Eric smiled and hugged his friend, "We've all been worried sick about you. You fell asleep the moment you arrived here and since then you haven't opened your eyes or responded to anything. It was like your blacked out."

"How long?" She asked.

"Uh, a little more than 24 hours." Eric said, "I called the team of course and-"

"How's Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, uh… he's doing okay." Eric said, "He has a fever of 104, but he's getting better and he has the flue."

"He's going to be okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, he's been asking for you though." Eric grinned, "And he mumbled something about body heat."

Calleigh blushed and Eric needed no explanation to what Horatio meant with that.

"It's about time." He smirked, "It's about damn time you two got it together."

"Not a word about body heat to anyone." Calleigh warned.

"I can't make any promises; I _might_ have to tell the team." Eric teased.

"Don't you dare Eric Delko!" Calleigh exclaimed, "I will have your head on a plate if you say one word about that!"

Eric laughed and hugged Calleigh again; she was like a sister to him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He smiled, "Now do you want to see H?"

Calleigh nodded and Eric went to get a nurse. They helped Calleigh down in a wheelchair and then Eric took her to Horatio's room; he was still in the ICU because of his fever. When Eric wheeled her inside Calleigh was surprised to see how pale her lover was. She hadn't noticed it before. He looked thinner too. Eric brought her closer to the bed and then noticed the concerned look on Calleigh's face.

"It's okay Cal, he's getting better every day." Eric smiled, "They can't send him home yet though, not until he's fever and flue is gone."

"I want to stay with him." Calleigh said firmly before Eric had any chance to even suggest that she back went to Miami.

"I know. That's why I took the liberty of booking a hotel room for all four of us." Eric said.

"Four?"

"Yes, Kyle is coming up. Yelina couldn't get time off from work so she's staying in Miami with Ray Jr." Eric said.

"Kyle is flying here _alone_?" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Frank and Alexx tried to go with him, but the little man was adamant about going alone." Eric grinned.

Calleigh chuckled; that sounded just like the Kyle Caine she knew.

"When does he arrive?" She asked.

"In three hours. I'm going to pick him up and bring him right here." Eric said, "The flight crew on the plane know that he's travelling alone. He said he was old enough to handle it and that his dad had showed him how it is at an airport when they flew up to New York a few years ago."

"You mean the time when Kyle was screaming the whole flight there?" Calleigh giggled.

She remembered the time when Horatio had told all about his and Kyle's vacation trip to The Big Apple. Kyle was afraid of flying and nothing could calm him down. On the flight home he was more relaxed though (but that could be because Horatio had given him all the candy he could eat and more).

"H is going to freak out when he learns that Kyle flew here on his own." Eric said.

"Yes, he is." Horatio mumbled and opened his eyes, "When I feel better I might just be a little angry."

Eric and Calleigh grinned. Horatio turned his head towards Calleigh and his whole face lit up. Eric knew they needed some time alone so he stepped out of the room. Calleigh grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." She said.

"You were in need for some rest, Cal." Horatio smiled, "I just wish they could have given us the same room."

"Well, maybe when you're fit to leave the ICU we can sleep in the same room." Calleigh smiled.

"And the same bed." Horatio smirked.

"Horatio Caine!" Calleigh gasped, "I can't believe you're thinking about sex when you're sick."

"Who said I was thinking about that?" He asked innocently.

"The twinkle in your eyes." Calleigh said.

Horatio chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment; he felt so tired, yet he didn't want to fall asleep again now that Calleigh was by his side.

"Are you tired?" Calleigh asked.

"No." Horatio lied.

"Liar."

"I don't want to sleep when you're here."

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Calleigh smiled and then stood up.

She bent down to give Horatio a kiss and Horatio eventually fell asleep.

**-I-**

Kyle was sitting on the side of his father's bed, telling him about how worried he had been and how his flight to Canada had been. Kyle had only been in Canada for two hours; Eric had taken him to the hospital right away after he had picked him up on the airport. Calleigh and Eric were sitting on the chairs next to the bed.

"Dad, my bag was the first one out at the place where you pick up your luggage." Kyle grinned, "I saw it because it's blue and nobody else had a blue bag so I knew it was mine."

"Well, that's good. You didn't have to wait very long then." Horatio smiled.

"No and then I saw Uncle Eric because he looked really lost and really cold. He was shaking and I told him he should have worn better clothes." Kyle said and looked at Eric, "You need to buy winter shoes, Uncle Eric."

"I will." Eric grinned.

"Dad, we're staying at a hotel, but I don't want to go." Kyle sighed, "Can I stay with you?"

"I wish you could Kyle, but you should be sleeping in a real bed tonight." Horatio said, "You can come back and see me tomorrow."

It was getting late and it was time for Eric, Calleigh and Kyle to head to the hotel; Calleigh had been released from the hospital earlier during the evening.

"Do I have to?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, Kyle. Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow." Horatio said.

"Okay, but dad you have to promise me that you'll sleep too." Kyle said.

"You sound more like Aunt Yelina and Alexx every day." Horatio teased and tickled his son.

Kyle squirmed and laughed.

"That's because they're right." Kyle grinned and then hugged his father for a long time.

Horatio sighed and held on to his son; now that he had him there it was hard to let him go even if it was just for the night.

"Good night, dad." Kyle smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Good night, son." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Eric said goodbye too and then the three of them left. Horatio sighed and looked around the room, he didn't feel tired at all; he was really bored though.

It was going to be along night at the hospital for him.

In the meantime Calleigh, Eric and Kyle took a taxi to the hotel and checked in. Kyle ran to the room and then jumped down in one of the three beds.

"This one is mine!" He exclaimed and but his blue bag on it, "What should we do now?"

"Order dinner; you want pizza?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah!" Kyle grinned, "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure." Eric said.

Kyle turned on the TV and Calleigh sat down on the couch with him. Kyle recognized a cartoon show immidiately and started telling Calleigh what it was all about. When the pizza arrived the boy bolted for the door and opened it right away.

"Are you the pizza guy?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." The guy smiled.

"Did you bring my pizza too?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I believe I did." The guy chuckled.

Eric showed up and paid for the pizzas. Kyle was being hyper and jumped up and down until he got his pizza on a plate, then he went back to the TV and started eating.

"You think H is like him when he's hyper?" Eric asked amused.

"I'm sure of it. Although, I've never seen Horatio hyper before." Calleigh said.

"Maybe one day we will." Eric grinned and sat down next to Kyle.

Calleigh smiled and looked at the young boy. Kyle was so much like his father and she started wondering how Horatio was doing; he had to be bored if he was still awake.

It wasn't long after the pizza had been eaten that Kyle started getting tired and soon he fell asleep in Calleigh's lap as she and Eric watched a reality show. Calleigh wished this wouldn't be the only time Kyle was this close to her. She loved the boy and she hoped he would accept her to the family.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Almost home." She smiled.

"I'm going to miss Canada." Horatio said.

"Me too, but we can always come back." Calleigh said, "Without crashing with the plane. Next time I would love to spend the whole trip at a hotel and not out in the wild."

"But I thought you loved the wild." Horatio teased.

Calleigh stuck her tongue out at him and Horatio pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Ahem."

Calleigh and Horatio pulled apart and turned towards an amused Eric Delko.

"I hope you stick to kissing only when you're on the plane and when Kyle and I are around." He smirked.

"Of course." Horatio smirked.

**-I-**

The team was waiting for them when they arrived at Miami International Airport. They all hugged and Alexx immidiately lectured Horatio about following the doctor's orders. When they all noticed how Calleigh and Horatio held hands, the subject changed to something completely different and the topic was that of what exactly had happened in the woods of Canada. Calleigh and Horatio didn't reveal much, except that they had solved their fight and now they were dating.

Everyone were at Horatio's place for dinner and Kyle managed to slip away unnoticed (or so he thought) from the table and went to his room. Horatio saw him and excused himself from the table.

He found his son in his room playing with toy cars; but not really focusing on it.

"Hey Kyle. What's wrong?" Horatio asked as he sat down on the floor next to his son.

"Nothing." Kyle shrugged.

Horatio sighed; Kyle was so much like him. Horatio knew that Kyle was afraid to upset his father with whatever was on his mind; Horatio had a pretty good idea what bothered the young boy.

"Is this about me and Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Kyle, I won't be mad."

Kyle had tears in his eyes and Horatio pulled him in for a hug. Kyle seemed to be protecting his father they way Horatio protected him and by doing so he wanted to make sure his father wasn't hurt by anyone; even Calleigh.

"Kyle, talk to me." Horatio said.

"Is Calleigh going to move in with us?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet." Horatio said, "You don't want her to move here?"

Horatio couldn't be sure that Calleigh would ever move in with him and Kyle, but it felt right and he was sure they would always be together.

"No." Kyle said quietly.

Horatio nodded. He couldn't imagine a harder situation then what had just developed. He had to choose between his son and the woman he loved. Without a doubt he would chose his son, but… Calleigh dating him and possibly moving in with him and Kyle wasn't the end of the world and maybe Kyle would have to accept that.

"Why?" Horatio asked.

Suddenly what had seemed to be so easy; making Calleigh a part of their family, was not. If Kyle had noticed their relationship while in Canada he hadn't said anything about it.

"This is our place." Kyle said.

"And you don't want Calleigh to share it with us?"

"No." Kyle said, "We lived here first. You're my dad."

"I'm not going away Kyle. I will always be your dad, no matter what happens." Horatio said.

"But if Calleigh moves here then…. Then, she'll ruin everything!" Kyle sobbed.

Horatio couldn't blame Kyle for having a vision of the future where the only people still living in the house were him and his father. He was only 9; he didn't know the ups and downs of life the same way Horatio did. Kyle was just a child and for six years he had lived only with his father.

"What will she ruin?" Horatio asked.

"Us. She's not my mom." Kyle sobbed.

"I didn't say that, Kyle and she knows that." Horatio said, "Calleigh loves you like family and she loves me very much. When two people love each other they want to live together."

"She can live in her own house like before." Kyle said.

"You afraid she's going to take me away from you?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"Kyle, she can't take me away from you. I'm your father and her boyfriend. That's different." Horatio smiled, "I'm always going to be around, son."

Kyle didn't look so sure and Horatio could say no more as Ray Jr ran into the room and immidiately demanded that he and his cousin played.

"We'll talk later." Horatio said, "Okay?"

Kyle shrugged. Horatio left the boys alone and looked at his team; his family. Calleigh had always been _Aunt_ Calleigh for Kyle and there had always been a limit as to how close they would get. If she moved in, she would his stepmother, someone that he met every day. Maybe it was a bit much for the boy to handle? At least in such a short time. Horatio and Calleigh hadn't even been together that long and moving in together was not something they would do yet, but maybe soon.

As Horatio joined the team again Calleigh could see that something was bothering the red head; she knew it had something to with Kyle and she was sure that she was a part of it.

Kyle and Ray Jr were playing in Kyle's room, but Kyle wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around him.

"Kyle?" Ray Jr asked, "You're boring."

"Do you think Aunt Calleigh and my dad should live together?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because they love each other, at least that's what mom says." Ray Jr shrugged.

"She can live in her own place." Kyle said.

"You're stupid Kyle." Ray Jr giggled, "Calleigh can be your mom."

"I don't need a mom!" Kyle growled and slammed the door shut as he left.

The team glanced inside and saw a shocked Ray Jr emerge from the room. Then they heard the stomping steps as Kyle walked upstairs.

"I'll talk to him." Horatio said.

"No, let me." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded and Calleigh left. Ray Jr came back to the team and told them Kyle was acting stupid. They all worried about the young boy; it wasn't easy suddenly having to face his father's girlfriend, even if he knew the woman from before.

Calleigh could hear Kyle's crying from outside Horatio's master bedroom. She knocked on the door and then entered; Kyle was lying on the bed with his head buried under the pillow.

Calleigh sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kyle, I'm not moving it." Calleigh said.

Kyle threw the pillow on the floor and looked angrily at her.

"Yes you are." He said.

"No, it's too soon." Calleigh said, "Not just for you, but for me too. Your father and I haven't been together long enough."

"But he wants you to move in." Kyle said.

"Yes, but it's because we've known each other before and so we might move faster than others. But Kyle, if you're not ready then I won't move in." Calleigh smiled, "I think you and I need to get used to the idea first."

"So you're not moving in?" Kyle asked just to be sure.

"No, I'm not. Unless you want me to." Calleigh said, "You tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay." Kyle sobbed and then hugged the blond woman.

Calleigh grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Aunt Calleigh."

"Don't be Kyle. I know this is hard for you." Calleigh smiled, "Still friends?"

Kyle grinned and nodded.

**-I-**

It was late at night and Horatio was standing at the door with Calleigh, saying goodbye. Everybody else had already left and Kyle was asleep in his father's bed.

"I'm glad you and Kyle worked it out." Horatio smiled.

"Well, we still have a long way to go, but maybe one day he'll be ready for me to move in." Calleigh grinned and kissed Horatio softly.

Horatio pulled her against his chest and deepened the kiss. Calleigh smiled and gasped when she felt his hand slide under her skirt for the second time that day. Horatio slid his hand inside her panties and felt her wet core. Calleigh gasped as he started stroking her clit and her knees buckled slightly.

"You want me inside you, honey?" Horatio whispered.

"Yes." Calleigh groaned.

Horatio smirked and stroked harder; he could feel his cock grow to life and become harder. Calleigh breathed hard and held hard on to Horatio's shoulders as he pressed two fingers inside her. He got down on one knees and started licking her wet clit.

"Uh, god!" Calleigh gasped, "Yes! That's so good, uh god. Don't stop!"

Calleigh closed her eyes and arched her back as pleasure ran through her body. Horatio licked faster and could tell that Calleigh would come soon. His own hard manhood was begging to be touched, but he wanted this to be about Calleigh.

"Oh! Oh, Horatio!" Calleigh moaned.

Climax was coming fast with the way Horatio's tongue swept over her clit. He was a master! His fingers had found her g-spot and it was driving her crazy. He sucked, licked and pumped his fingers inside her; the whole time driving her so close to the edge.

She let out a small scream as she came hard and Horatio pinned her against the wall to steady her as he knees buckled. Calleigh panted and Horatio continued to lick her.

"Uh, Jesus!" Calleigh moaned.

She couldn't believe he was still doing it. How did she get on the floor? She was lying in his hallway, holding his hair tightly and receiving oral sex from a God.

"Oh! Oh my god! Yes!" Calleigh groaned and arched her back.

Horatio hummed and pressed a third digit inside her wet core, feeling her g-spot and licking her clit faster.

"God, yes!" Calleigh exclaimed.

She could feel her second orgasm approach and her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly and came. Horatio continued to lick her until she came down from her orgasm and then he kissed her deeply.

Calleigh panted and was sweaty from the very erotic moment.

"Wow." She chuckled.

"I agree." Horatio smirked, "Now, go home before you fall asleep on the floor."

Horatio pulled her up on her feet and kissed her softly. Calleigh grinned and said goodbye. Horatio watched her drive away before he closed the door and went to the a smile, he finished his shower, got dressed and went to bed. Kyle lied next to him, already asleep.

"Good night Kyle." Horatio whispered.

He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-I-**

Three weeks had passed and Calleigh and Horatio were back at work. During the last three weeks things with Kyle had gone slow. The boy hadn't been easy to get close to and that reminded her of Horatio. Calleigh hated seeing Horatio so troubled about the situation with Kyle; he wanted to help his son somehow, but seemed to miss the point that Kyle had to do this in his own pace. Calleigh had an idea how to get to know Kyle a little better.

She entered her lover's office and just observed him for a moment as he did some paperwork.

"Let me know when you're done observing me." Horatio commented after a while and was unable to hide a grin.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so damn sexy sitting here by your desk, blinds drawn and in one of those suits. It makes you so… desirable." Calleigh teased and then left knowing she had already turned Horatio on.

**-I-**

On Saturday Calleigh took Kyle to a park not far away from where he lived with his father. Kyle was quiet at first, but when Calleigh bought him ice cream he started talking about school and about his best friends Michael and Janie.

"Michael has two little sisters and soon he'll get a third sister." Kyle said, "He wants a little brother, but his mom and dad says they can't chose if it's a brother or sister."

"That's true." Calleigh smiled.

"And my friend Janie's mom and dad are getting married soon." Kyle said, "But Janie's dad isn't her real dad, because her real dad is in heaven. But she calls her stepdad dad anyway."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"Kyle, how do you think the last three weeks have been?" Calleigh asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I don't know." Kyle sighed.

"It's okay. Three weeks is a short time."

"Yeah. Do you love dad?"

"Yes, I do very much and I have for a long time."

"Then why weren't you together earlier?" Kyle asked.

Calleigh was surprised by the question. She wasn't sure she could explain it so that a 9-year-old could understand.

"Well, you see… we were both very shy and afraid to get hurt, so we didn't tell each other that we were in love." Calleigh smiled.

"Okay." Kyle said, "Aunt Calleigh?"

"Yes, Kyle."

"If you move in with dad and me do you I have to call you mom?"

"No, not if you won't want to." Calleigh smiled.

She would have loved for Kyle to call her that, because she didn't mind being his mom. But if he didn't that was okay. She would always treat him like her own son.

"Will you and dad have kids?"

"Not for a while." Calleigh said, "Do you want siblings?"

Kyle shrugged. He had never thought of that since he had never expected his father to be together with anyone and so siblings had never crossed his mind. Calleigh wanted a lot of children; she loved children.

"What do you want to do now, Kyle?" Calleigh asked as Kyle finished his ice cream.

"Play basketball?" He smiled.

There was a basketball court in the park and he grabbed Calleigh's hand before she could react; he ran to the court and dragged Calleigh along with him. There was a basketball there and he picked it up.

"You want to play?" He asked.

"Of course. But don't think I'm going easy on your because you're 9." She grinned.

"And don't think I'm going easy on your because you have high heels." Kyle smirked.

Kyle threw the ball up in the air and caught it first. Calleigh did play a bit easier with him, but still made sure he felt he had a bit of a competition. Kyle laughed and scores first. Calleigh after him and then Kyle again. As they played Kyle decided to tickle Calleigh to get the ball from her.

"Oh you little cheater!" Calleigh teased and tickled back.

Kyle laughed and the game went on with the two of them cheating to get the ball from each other. In the end Kyle won and was completely exhausted. He lied down on the grass and panted.

"You should play against dad." He smiled, "You can kick his ass."

"Where did you learn to talk like that, huh?" Calleigh asked and tickled the boy again.

Kyle laughed and managed to escape her grasp.

"The older boys at school." Kyle shrugged, "They say a lot of bad words."

"Well, don't use them." Calleigh smiled, "So, you want to go home now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kyle smiled.

He grabbed Calleigh's hand and held it all the way home, when he saw his dad in the doorway he ran to him and hugged him hard. Kyle told him about their day in the park and how he had won in basketball.

"Very good, son." Horatio smiled, "Never let a woman win in sports."

Calleigh faked a mocked gasp and Kyle laughed as Horatio pretended to be so innocent.

"Kyle, never listen to your father when he gives advice on women." Calleigh grinned.

"It's okay. Uncle Ryan says that women are like rare flowers and should be treated with great care and love." Kyle smiled.

"Ryan said that?" Calleigh asked quite surprised, "Well, listen to him then. It was a good advice."

"Dinner's ready by the way." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

Kyle was asleep in Calleigh's arms after the three of them had watched _Madagascar_ on DVD. He had fallen asleep after half the movie, but Calleigh and Horatio had watched to the very end. Horatio would never admit it to the guys in the team, but he loved animated movies. Calleigh thought it was sweet that he didn't mind watching movies made for children; she liked it too.

"We should turn off the TV." Horatio yawned.

"Then you do it, because I have a boy in my arms." Calleigh smirked.

"Too lazy to move." Horatio chuckled, "He seems to have warmed up to you."

"Yeah, I think today was a big step towards it." Calleigh said, "We still have a way left to go."

Horatio smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He quickly deepened it and Calleigh moaned.

"Before we go any further, we should get this little guy to bed." Horatio smiled and caressed his son's cheek.

Kyle didn't wake up as Calleigh carried him to his room and Horatio prepared his bed. Calleigh put him down in the bed and helped Horatio get him out of his clothes so he would sleep in his underwear only. They pulled the sheet up to his chin and smiled.

"I can already imagine doing this more times." Calleigh smiled.

"Me too." Horatio grinned.

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! **

Calleigh yawned and stretched her arms out. She smiled as she felt the body of her lover next to her and she snuggled closer to him. Horatio was still asleep. It was not Calleigh's first sleepover at the Caine household, but it was the first weekend she had spent with Horatio and Kyle. After several weeks Kyle had agreed to let Calleigh stay a whole weekend, to see how it worked. The boy was becoming more excited about having Calleigh in the house and maybe soon he would be okay with her moving in.

Calleigh heard footsteps in the stairs as Kyle walked up and she heard him open the door slightly to peek inside his father's bedroom. Horatio had told her that Kyle usually snuck inside his room in the mornings and lied down next to him. Calleigh turned around to face the boy and he smiled shyly.

"You want to lie down between me and your dad?" Calleigh whispered, so not to wake Horatio.

Kyle nodded and walked over to the bed. Calleigh helped him crawl over her to the middle of the bed and she pulled the sheet over him.

"Are you hungry?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I don't need breakfast." Kyle said.

Calleigh snorted; just like Horatio. She wondered if anything with Kyle reminded Horatio of his mother. All she knew about Kyle reminded her about Horatio.

"Should we wake dad up with a big surprise?" Calleigh asked.

"What?" Kyle asked, becoming very intrigued.

"Come on I'll show you." Calleigh grinned and got out of the bed.

Kyle followed her to the garage where she picked up an empty bucket, and then they went to the bathroom and filled it with water. Kyle giggled as he understood what Calleigh was planning. They sneaked back upstairs and peeked inside the bedroom; Horatio was still asleep.

"Ready?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle nodded and grinned as Calleigh approached the bed. Instantly she threw the water on her lover and watched as he gasped and jerked awake. She grabbed Kyle's hand and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are you insane, woman?" Horatio exclaimed.

Kyle and Calleigh doubled over with laughter as the red head came downstairs looking like a cat that fell into the tub.

"The list of suspects to this _horrible_ crime is very short. It consists of only one person." Horatio growled playfully, "I'll put out an bolo for a blond woman, in her thirties, green eyes and armed with a water bucket."

"I'll be on the lockout for her." Calleigh winked and then put her hand over her mouth, "Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom."

Horatio stepped away from the doorway and Calleigh quickly went to the bathroom. Kyle looked confused at his father.

"Is Calleigh sick?" He asked.

"Yes, it appears so. But you know what that means, right?"

"We get to stay inside all day and watch movies!" Kyle exclaimed happily.

"That's right." Horatio smiled, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Kyle grinned.

Horatio started making pancakes and Kyle set the table. When Calleigh emerged from the bathroom she sighed and sat down by the table. Kyle soon joined her and gave her a hug; something which surprised the two adults since he had never done so in the weeks that Calleigh and Horatio had been dating. During the years that Calleigh had been _Aunt_ Calleigh, he had done it. Now he didn't refer to her as Aunt anymore, but Calleigh instead.

"Do you feel better?" Kyle asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." Calleigh smiled, "Must be all that candy we ate last night."

"I did tell you to not eat all of it." Horatio reminded her.

"If I remember correctly someone dared me to do it." Calleigh pointed out.

Horatio opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again and focused on the pancakes.

"I ate a lot of candy and I'm not sick." Kyle grinned.

"No, this time you didn't get sick, Kyle." Horatio smiled.

When the pancakes were done they all sat down to eat and although, Calleigh ate almost as much as Kyle she was soon in the bathroom again, throwing up. As soon as she emerged Kyle announced that they were spending the day in the living room on the couch, wrapped in blankets and with tea, while watching movies.

"That's what dad and I always do when one of us is sick." Kyle said.

"Aw, how nice of you to make me take part in that." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle sat down between the two adults, something he always did. Not because he wanted to keep them a part but because he seemed to have developed a feeling of safety when he was between them.

"What movie are we going to watch then?" Calleigh asked as Horatio handed her a cup of hot, steaming tea.

"You chose, but not something that I can't watch because I'm only 9." Kyle said.

"Okay, how about _Beauty and the Beast_?" Calleigh suggested.

Kyle grinned and picked out of from the shelf of movies that was in the living room. He put it in the DVD and sat down between his father and Calleigh. Horatio wrapped the blankets around them and then the movie started.

"This is dad's favourite Disney movie." Kyle whispered to Calleigh, loud enough for his father to hear.

"Really?" Calleigh asked her lover.

Horatio blushed.

"Well, it's uh, quite a good story. The message is good and yes, I like it very much." Horatio smiled.

"Me too. Gaston reminds me of Stetler." Calleigh said.

"And Belle's dad is sheepish and clumsy like Uncle Frank." Kyle giggled.

"And who is Belle then?" Horatio asked.

"Calleigh." Kyle grinned and then turned to his father, "You're the Beast, but not when he looks like a monster."

"Thank you, son. And you're Chip I suppose?" Horatio grinned.

"No, I'm Lumiere!" Kyle laughed, "He's funny!"

Calleigh and Horatio chuckled and enjoyed Kyle's exclamations during the film as something happened. He told the characters to hide and knew when something scary was going to happen. He seemed to understand most of the jokes and had even memorized several lines.

By the end of the movie it was time for lunch.

**-I-**

Later that evening Kyle wanted to swim in the ocean and, of course, Calleigh and Horatio agreed. After reassuring Kyle that she felt better Calleigh was "allowed" by the young man to swim to. Horatio swallowed hard the moment he saw her in her bikini and she wiggled her ass a little extra as she walked passed him straight down in the water. She knew he would have that image burnt in his mind all night long and hopefully forever.

"Are you going to join us, handsome?" Calleigh teased.

Horatio shook his head and joined his son and girlfriend in the ocean. It was slightly cold, but Kyle didn't seem to mind. Calleigh snuggled close to Horatio and kissed him softly. Kyle interrupted them by splashing water on them and as payback Calleigh dove under the surface.

"Uh, oh." Kyle giggled, "Calleigh?"

Calleigh emerged under him and took him upon her shoulders. Kyle laughed and grabbed her outstretched hands to keep from falling.

"Let's get your dad wet." Calleigh smirked.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" Kyle exclaimed.

With Kyle on her shoulders Calleigh chased Horatio, who swam far enough for them not reach him as they swam in circles.

After a while Calleigh let Kyle down and the two of them splashed as much water as they could on the red head. Horatio laughed and tripped on the sand. Calleigh and Kyle laughed so hard that they had tears falling from their eyes at the shocked expression on Horatio's face after his mouthful of water.

"Is this the right way to treat the man of the house?" Horatio asked.

"Man of the house?" Calleigh snorted, "Kyle is the man of the house."

"Oh really?" Horatio asked and approached his girlfriend.

Before Calleigh had the chance to react Horatio started tickling her and she squirmed to get out of his grasp. Kyle giggled and then just floated on the surface. Calleigh and Horatio snuggled and then it was decided that they should go back inside the house since the sun was going down.

After drying and putting on new clothes, Kyle played in his room, while Calleigh and Horatio watched some news.

"Thank God for a calm weekend." Calleigh said, "I would have hated to be called in."

"Yeah, well you're sick so you wouldn't have been allowed to work anyway." Horatio said.

"I'm not sick anymore." Calleigh smiled.

"Good, because I have plans for tonight." Horatio whispered.

He let his hand slide down to the inside of her thigh and her softly caressed her. Calleigh breathed hard as Horatio gently caressed her between her legs; her jeans preventing him for gaining full access. He smirked and kissed her neck softly.

"Kyle could come in here." Calleigh warned.

"That boy is making as much noise while playing as he can, trust me, we'll hear if he stops playing." Horatio chuckled.

Calleigh could hear Kyle playing with a toy chopper and reporting about a possible robbery at the bank. Calleigh moaned as Horatio slid his hand down insider her jeans and panties; he could feel her wetness and his cock started growing hard. Calleigh spread her legs wider as Horatio started stroking her clit and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She slid her hand towards Horatio's crotch and felt his hardness. Horatio pushed her hand away and smirked.

He wanted to arouse her, but not finish the job. He started stroking her faster and kissed her deeply. Then he pulled his hand away and continued watching the news.

"What was that all about?" Calleigh asked.

"It was a preview of what's coming tonight." Horatio grinned.

Calleigh chuckled and kissed her lover. She snuggled closer to him. After a while Kyle appeared and he had already changed into pajamas.

"Is is bedtime already?" Horatio asked and checked his watch.

"No, bedtime was an hour ago." Kyle giggled.

"Well, everyone deserves to stay up later than usual sometimes." Horatio smiled, "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yeah." Kyle smiled.

"Good." Horatio grinned and stood up with Calleigh.

They walked with Kyle to his bedroom and lied down in his bed. Horatio gave him a kiss on the cheek first and pulled the sheet over his body.

"Good night, son." He whispered.

"Good night, dad." Kyle grinned.

Calleigh kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Good night, Kyle. Sleep tight." She smiled.

"Good night." Kyle yawned and closed his eyes.

Within minutes he was asleep and Horatio dragged Calleigh upstairs to the shower in the master bathroom. He started to undress her and she undressed him. Horatio turned on the shower and they stepped inside.

"Let's begin where I left off earlier." Horatio smirked and got down on his knees.

Calleigh braced herself against the wall as Horatio started licking her clit. He pressed two fingers inside her and licked faster. Calleigh gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Horatio hummed ad gently nipped her clit.

"Uh, yes!" Calleigh moaned, "Oh, god!"

Horatio pumped his fingers inside her faster with the same pace as his tongue. Calleigh squirmed and her knees almost buckled. Horatio stroked his own hard cock as he pleasured Calleigh. The steamy water added to the lust filled tension in the air. Calleigh groaned as she could feel her climax approach.

"Oh god!" She gasped, "Yes, Horatio! Oh, oh!"

Horatio smiled. With every thrust of his fingers he touched her g-spot and Calleigh's head fell back against the wall in pleasure.

"Yes! Uh, oh!" Calleigh groaned.

She came and clenched around Horatio's fingers. He continued to lick her clit until she came down from her orgasmic cloud and then stood up. Calleigh wasted no time as she pinned Horatio against the wall and kissed him hard. She started stroking his hard member and kissed down to his nipples. She nipped his nipples and then continued down his belly.

"Uh, Calleigh!" Horatio moaned.

Calleigh got down on her knees and took his cock into her mouth; she started sucking fast and Horatio gasped.

"Oh, yes!"

Calleigh grinned; determined to make him come more than once tonight, like he had done to her so many times. Horatio grabbed her hair with both hands and thrusted carefully into her mouth.

"Uh, Calleigh. Oh!" Horatio moaned.

Calleigh could tell that he was coming closer to orgasm and she started fondling his balls.

"Jesus, Calleigh!" Horatio exclaimed and arched his back.

He came with a gasp down her throat and Calleigh swallowed all he had to give. She continued to suck him and he moaned.

"God, Calleigh." Horatio groaned.

Calleigh stood up and kissed his neck. She stroked his now soft mahood and knew that in no time he would get hard again. Horatio moaned and thrusted in her hand.

"Uh, Calleigh." He moaned.

Calleigh giggled and kissed him hard. Horatio then turned them around so she was pinned against the wall again. He massaged her breasts and could feel his manhood come to life again. Calleigh enjoyed the feeling of Horatio growing hard in her hand as she stroked him.

"Oh, Horatio!" She moaned as he took one breast in his mouth and gently nipped her nipple.

She arched her back against him and Horatio picked her up from the floor. Her legs went around his waist and he held her under her buttocks as he entered her wet core with one slow thrust.

"Oh, yes!" Calleigh gasped.

"Mm, Calleigh!" Horatio moaned.

Calleigh arched her back against him and Horatio started thrusting hard. He wanted it to go slow, but hard. Calleigh held on to his shoulders and closed her eyes in pleasure as his hard member hit her g-spot with every thrust. Horatio gasped as he thrusted even harder.

"Oh God, Calleigh." He moaned, "Uh, yeah!"

"Oh!" Calleigh gasped.

Horatio bit her neck softly and the sound of flesh hitting the wall echoed through the room. Calleigh's legs wrapped tighter around Horatio's waist to push him deeper inside her and she gasped.

"God, yes!" Horatio groaned, "Oh, sweetheart."

"Harder, Horatio! Oh, harder!" Calleigh moaned.

Horatio thrusted as hard as he could and moaned. Calleigh's nails duck into the skin of his shoulders, but he didn't mind. He sucked on her earlobe and instantly felt her inner walls clench around his cock as she came.

"Oh! Ah!" Calleigh exclaimed as she came.

Horatio thrusted faster and soon came with a moan inside her. They stayed in position for a while and just panted.

"Wow." Calleigh chuckled.

"A big wow." Horatio panted.

He slipped out of her and put her down on the floor. Calleigh kissed him softly and then picked up the sponge.

"Let's get cleaned up." She grinned, "It is the purpose of a shower after all."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her deeply.

**-I-**

The next morning Calleigh was once again in the bathroom throwing up and Horatio knocked on the door.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Uh god, I'm fine." Calleigh sighed, "I can't believe I'm still sick."

"Well, you know how it can be." Horatio said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Horatio winced at the sound of Calleigh vomiting again and patiently waited for an answer.

"I'm sure. I don't want you to get sick anyway." Calleigh said.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." Horatio said.

He went downstairs to the kitchen where Kyle was already waiting. Today it was Sunday and Calleigh was going home. Kyle seemed sad about it.

"Will she be back?" He asked.

"Of course, son." Horatio smiled, "She'll be back next weekend."

"Can she stay the whole weekend then?" Kyle asked happily.

Horatio glanced at his son; could it be that Kyle was longing for Calleigh to live with them permanently?

"Yes she can. She decides, but I'm sure Calleigh won't mind staying here all weekend." Horatio smiled, "You like having her here, don't you?"

He gave Kyle his plate of pancakes (Kyle's favourite breakfast) and sat down across the table with his own pancakes. There was some breakfast waiting for Calleigh on the kitchen table as well.

"Yeah." Kyle said, "What are we going to do today?"

"It depends. Calleigh is not feeling very well." Horatio said, "Do you have something in mind?"

"I want new shoes." Kyle smiled.

"Okay, then we'll go and buy new shoes." Horatio said.

Calleigh came down the stairs and looked quite pale. She sat down next to Horatio and looked at her breakfast.

"Not hungry?" Kyle asked.

"No, not really." Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry for being sick on our weekend together."

"It's okay. There are many more weekends to come." Horatio smiled, "And besides, you're coming over on Wednesday."

"Calleigh, are you going to stay here next weekend too?" Kyle asked.

"If you want me to."

"Yes." Kyle grinned, "We're going shopping for new shoes today. I think dad needs new shows as well."

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Horatio asked.

"They're old man shoes." Kyle shrugged.

Horatio gasped and pretended to be surprised and then chuckled.

"Old man shoes, huh? Well, I bet you I can outrun you with my old man shoes on the basketball court." Horatio winked.

"No, you can't." Kyle grinned.

Horatio ruffled his son's hair and smirked as Kyle straightened it out. Calleigh chuckled and then made a quick run for the bathroom again. She really had a bad case of the stomach flu.

After breakfast, the trio went to the mall and Kyle immidiately ran to a shoe store.

"I want these, dad!" Kyle exclaimed and held up a pair of shoes.

They were black and had some cool stripes on them in different colors.

"Okay, anything else?" Horatio asked.

"No, these will do." Kyle smiled.

"He decides quickly." Calleigh said amused.

"Yeah, we've been here for five minutes only." Horatio smiled and paid for the shoes.

"Well, while we're here why don't you boys join me in grocery shopping?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh, can we dad?" Kyle asked.

"Of course." Horatio smiled.

The boys went with Calleigh to the grocery store and Horatio became the "husband" leaning lazily on the cart as he followed his "wife" around the store. Calleigh lived alone, but threw one thing after the other in the cart. She even let Kyle pick out some comic magazines he wanted.

"I just have one more thing I need to buy." Calleigh said.

"We'll get in line. It will take some time before we reach the cash desk anyway." Horatio said and eyed the huge lines forming.

"Good idea." Calleigh said and disappeared.

Horatio and Kyle stood in the line and Kyle soon became restless. He leaned against his father and sighed heavily.

"It's taking so long." He complained.

"Well son, there is nothing I can do about that." Horatio said.

"Run over everyone else with the cart?" Kyle suggested.

"Kyle, that's cruel." Horatio said.

"Sorry." Kyle sighed, "Here comes Calleigh."

"What did you buy?" Horatio asked.

"Just some pills for the stomach flu." Calleigh smiled.

"Good idea." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh gave him a soft kiss and then patiently waited in line with the two boys.

**-I-**

After dropping off the groceries at Calleigh's place the trio had went to the park and the same basketball court as Calleigh and Kyle had been at weeks earlier. Father and son played basketball while Calleigh was the judge. She really enjoyed watching Horatio be so free and wild when he was with Kyle. She was one of the few people who got to see him that way.

At work he was always in such control and he had to be; running a lab required that he was always alert, always in control and always calm. At home he got let go and have fun. Calleigh watched as Kyle scored and cheered for him. Kyle flashed her one of the biggest smiles she had even seen and Calleigh gave him a high-five.

Since her walk in the park with Kyle several weeks earlier, they had grown a lot closer and She really started to refer to the Caine household as home. She had even referred to Kyle as her son to some friends. She loved the boy as if he was her own child and hoped that maybe one day she could adopt him.

While Horatio and Kyle continued to play, Calleigh eyed the item in her bag. She hadn't bought any pills for the stomach flu. She sighed and her smile vanished for a moment. In her hands she held a pregnancy test and if it was positive her, Horatio and Kyle's life would change forever.

She smiled again as Kyle scored and he cheered. She closed her purse and pushed the thoughts of the test out of her mind. It could wait.

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

More weeks had passed and Calleigh still hadn't used the pregnancy test. A serial killer had kept the team busy for two weeks and so Calleigh hadn't had the time. Then they had had some calm weeks and then another serial killer. The case had just been solved and Calleigh should be on her way home; but she was in the locker room, sitting on the bench and with the test in her hands. She hadn't had her period since Canada and she and Horatio hadn't protected themselves back then (since she had come back to Miami she had used pills and so if she was pregnant she had gotten it while in the Canadian forest).

Horatio had gone home to prepare dinner for them. Kyle was being babysat by Uncle Ryan so that Calleigh and Horatio could have an evening for themselves.

Kyle was really enjoying having Calleigh over every weekend and he had started asking Calleigh to sleep over more. It was only a matter of time before the boy would be okay with her moving in. However, if Calleigh was pregnant… it could be a step back. Kyle might have warmed up to her, but a sibling? No, that was probably too soon. She couldn't do an abortion; she just didn't want it and she was sure Horatio wouldn't want that either. She would have a baby _if_ she was indeed pregnant.

She had started becoming crankier, more emotional; she cried for the smallest thing, got angry for nothing and had started getting hungrier. Every sign she could think of for a pregnancy was there, so why was she hesitating so much to take the test? She was scared.

She had no doubt that she and Horatio could raise a child and that she, her lover and Kyle would be a fantastic family.

But…

It was so soon? What would Kyle say? What would Horatio say? The team?

"You haven't gone home yet?" Alexx asked as she entered the locker room and saw the blond woman sitting alone on the bench.

Calleigh quickly hid the test in her pocket and stood up. She picked her jacket out of her locker.

"Calleigh?" Alexx asked and approached the younger woman.

"I'm going." Calleigh said and tried to hide the tears falling from her eyes.

"What's going on, baby?" Alexx asked, "I can see the tears."

Calleigh slumped down on the bench and rested her head in her hands. Things had so suddenly become complicated. Alexx sat down next to her friend and looked concerned. Calleigh had acted quieter and more emotional recently, but Alexx had just thought it was from the lack of sleep from all the cases.

"I think I'm pregnant." Calleigh said.  
"Pregnant?" Alexx exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No, but the signs are there; no period, I'm hungrier and more emotional." Calleigh said.

"I thought you ate pills." Alexx said.

"Not in Canada. I must have become pregnant there." Calleigh sighed, "Alexx, what do I do?"

Alexx chuckled and patted the other woman's shoulder.

"You take a test." She smiled.

Calleigh picked the test out of her pocket and looked at it. She could do it and find out within minutes or not take it and find out later when the belly grew. What if she wasn't pregnant? Calleigh loved children and wanted several. Would she be sad if the test was negative? Yes.

Happy if it was positive? Yes, but… she couldn't relax until she knew what Horatio and Kyle would say.

"Calleigh, I know this is hard." Alexx smiled gently, "But I'm here for you."

"Okay. Thank you, Alexx." Calleigh said and took a deep breath.

They went to the ladies room and Calleigh entered one of the booths. Alexx waited outside and when Calleigh was done she came outside with the test. She put it on the counter and started pacing. She was nervous, worried; so many emotions ran through her as she waited.

"Calleigh, you know Horatio will be over the moon if it's positive." Alexx grinned.

"What if he thinks it's too soon?"

"Well, you've known each other for so long. I don't think it's too soon and if I know Horatio as well as I think I do, he won't think so either." Alexx said, "You're more worried about Kyle, aren't you?"

"Yes. Alexx, he might not be ready for a sibling." Calleigh said.

Alexx nodded. She knew Calleigh was right and quite frankly she worried about Kyle's reaction the most too. Calleigh picked up the stick and looked at it. Her world stopped.

"Honey?" Alexx asked.

"It's positive." Calleigh whispered.

"You're pregnant." Alexx grinned as she also looked at the positive test, "Congratulations!"

Alexx hugged the nonplussed woman and Calleigh started crying, it was tears of happiness. She was pregnant!

"Wow, I have to take an ultrasound." She said, "Should I tell Horatio today?"

"It's up to you. I would have so he can come with you on your first ultrasound. But maybe you should wait to tell Kyle and first ask what he thinks about siblings." Alexx said.

"You mean innocently investigate how he feels about it." Calleigh chuckled, "Jesus, Alexx I have to be at least 11 weeks along."

"Yeah, probably." Alexx smiled.

"I have to go or I'll be late for my dinner with Horatio." Calleigh said, "Thank you so much for being here."

"Anytime." Alexx grinned and hugger her friend.

**-I-**

Calleigh was happy that she had clothes at Horatio's place so she could change into something after the shower. She chose a light yellow dress and joined her boyfriend in the kitchen, where he had just lit some candles. Horatio swallowed hard when he saw Calleigh come down the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you, handsome." Calleigh grinned and sat down by the table.

Horatio could barely focus on the food as he ate and Calleigh tried to pick the best time to bring up her pregnancy. They small talked and Horatio told Calleigh that Kyle talked a lot about her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think he's ready for you to join us in this house." Horatio smiled, "He always asks me when you're coming over."

"Aw, he's a cute kid." Calleigh grinned, "Handsome, is there a particular reason why you're ogling my breasts?"

"Well, yes in that dress they get my focus." Horatio smirked, "And I like them."

"Thank you." Calleigh chuckled, "You know, we're worse than rabbits."

"Is that a bad thing?" Horatio grinned.

"No." Calleigh smiled.

After dinner they went to the beach; Horatio had brought a blanket and Calleigh sat down on it. Horatio half-lied next to her.

"You always manage to make such good dinner, handsome." Calleigh smiled.

"Thanks." Horatio said, "So what's bothering you, Calleigh?"

Calleigh completely forgot that Horatio could read her like an open book. She sighed and turned to face him. Horatio sat up when he saw the nervous look in her eyes and he started becoming worried.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm just… I-I'm worried about your reaction to something. And Kyle's too." Calleigh said.

"You're leaving?" Horatio asked worried.

"No! I would never leave." Calleigh smiled.

"Good. I was getting worried." Horatio sighed in relief, "You can tell me anything sweetheart, you know that right?"

"I do." Calleigh said, "Okay… I'm pregnant."

Horatio looked completely stunned at her and Calleigh gave a him a nervous smile. She looked down at the ground and it seemed like forever before Horatio finally reacted. He didn't say anything; he started laughing. Calleigh looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I thought you were going to say something bad." Horatio chuckled and pulled Calleigh in for a kiss, "This is wonderful! It must be from when we were in Canada, right?"

"Yes." Calleigh smiled, "God, handsome. I thought you were going to get mad."

"How could I? I'm having a child with the woman I love." Horatio smiled and gently touched her belly, "I see why you're worried about Kyle's reaction."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Well, I can't promise that he'll be overjoyed since it's a bit soon for him, but… he has talked about having a little brother or sister some day." Horatio smiled, "I think he'll be happy if he's just given some time to think about it. Kyle doesn't always like surprises."

Calleigh nodded and rested her head on Horatio's chest. Suddenly being pregnant didn't sound so bad. She felt much more relieved now that she knew that Horatio wanted a baby too.

"So, we have to book an ultrasound, right?" Horatio asked.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. After a while they went inside again and watched TV. Funny enough, there was a show about women giving birth on the TV. Horatio was the one who seemed scared by what he saw, while Calleigh just saw the beautiful thing of a child being brought to the world.

"You're enjoying this?" Horatio asked.

"Of course. Look at all those children being born." Calleigh smiled.

"And the pain those women are in." Horatio pointed out.

"It only lasts for a while." Calleigh reminded.

"I admire your will to go through it." Horatio smiled and kissed her softly.

He gently touched her belly again and was forever grateful that this time he would be a part of his child's life from the very beginning. This time he would be able to be there during the pregnancy and the birth of the child.

**-I-**

After an hour they received a call from Ryan saying that Kyle was in the hospital. He had fallen and broken his arm; it wasn't a fatal injury but Horatio, being Horatio, worried nonetheless. His hands were shaking so much that Calleigh drove to the hospital while Horatio sat in the passenger seat. He tried to stay calm, but Calleigh could tell that until he would see for himself that Kyle was okay he wouldn't be able to relax.

Once they arrived at the hospital they were told where Kyle was and hurried to his room. The poor kid was crying as the doctor and nurses tried to hold him still. When Horatio entered the room.

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed and Horatio immidiately pulled his son in for a hug.

"Hello, Mr. Caine. You're son has broken his arm in one place; it's not a serious injury and it will heal quickly. We just need to plaster it." The doctor smiled gently, "And after that he can go home."

"Thank you." Horatio sighed in relief, "Can't you give him pain killers?"

"We have. But it won't work if Kyle moves around." The doctor said.

"You hear that, son? I know it hurts, but you have to try and stay still." Horatio said and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Kyle nodded, but flinched when the doctor touched his shoulder. Ryan, who had been waiting in the room and trying to calm down Kyle, left with Calleigh and waited outside. Horatio's heart broke as his son cried and screamed as the doctor carefully, and as painless as he could, stretched his right lower arm straight to put the plaster on. Horatio held Kyle's hand and gently caressed his check, turning his face to him so he wouldn't worry so much about what the doctor was doing. Kyle's shirt was wet from tears and he barely managed to calm down.

"It's okay Kyle. They'll make sure your arm heals." Horatio smiled.

"Dad. It hurts." Kyle sobbed.

"Oh, I know Kyle. But it'll get better." Horatio said, "Think about something you like."

Kyle shook his head and cried louder. Horatio felt so helpless. His poor little boy was almost hysterical and so sad; nothing he did seemed to help. He tried to get Kyle to talk about funny things and memories, but Kyle couldn't talk since he was crying so hard.

Once the plaster was on the boy calmed down and hugged his father. Horatio pulled him into his lap and let him cry on his shoulder. This was worse than the time when Kyle had twisted his foot when he was five. He had been crying then too, but this was much worse.

"Mr. Caine, I will advise you to give him some children's Tylenol twice a day-" The doctor started with a warm smile and told Horatio what should be done with the arm and how long the plaster had to stay on.

Kyle sobbed softly by the end of the conversation and when the doctor left, Calleigh and Ryan walked in and joined them.

"I'm so sorry H." Ryan said.

"Ryan, these things happen." Horatio said, "How did it happen by the way?"

"We were playing with water guns in the park and he tripped. He tried to stop the fall with his arms and well, broke one." Ryan said, "Again, I'm sorry."

Horatio smiled softly, "You don't have to apologize. He'll be fine. As I said, these things happen."

Kyle was now almost asleep from exhaustion and Horatio decided it was time to go home (Horatio carried Kyle to the car). Calleigh ruffled Kyle's hair while he tried to stay wake.

"Hey there." She smiled as they all walked across the parking lot.

"Hi." Kyle whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That's understandable. You'll soon be home." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle nodded and then his eyes closed. Ryan said goodbye as he reached his car and they parted ways. Kyle was asleep in the backseat as Horatio and Calleigh drove back home.

"That was horrible." Horatio sighed, "To see him so scared, sad and hurting."

"I know it must have been very difficult." Calleigh said and reached over to squeeze his hand softly.

"Should we tell him tomorrow about the baby?" Horatio asked.

"I think we should wait. Right now, he has to focus on getting better and I don't think he wants to be shocked with news like that yet." Calleigh smiled, "We'll tell him in a few days or so."

"Sounds good." Horatio smiled, "Even I'm completely exhausted now."

"Me too." Calleigh chuckled.

When they reached the beach house Horatio carried Kyle inside and upstairs to the master bedroom. He and Calleigh both felt that it was best if Kyle slept with them that night; they felt he needed it. Kyle lied between them and slept peacefully. Horatio and Calleigh just watched him for a while.

"Imagine that we'll soon have two." Horatio grinned.

Calleigh smiled widely and kissed Horatio softly.

"I know you think of me as a parent for Kyle." She smiled.

"I do." Horatio said, "And hopefully he does too."

"I hope so." Calleigh smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cal." Horatio yawned.

Sleep came easily for them that night and Horatio fell asleep with a hand on Calleigh's belly.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed and Kyle's broken arm had healed quickly. Calleigh had booked an ultrasound and it was now time to tell Kyle about the pregnancy. However, it was still early morning and Calleigh was asleep. She had moved in with Horatio and Kyle a week before. It was working great and everyone was starting to settle down as a family. The only worry was that the pregnancy would be a step back for Kyle.

Calleigh woke up to light kisses on her back and sighed lovingly.

"Now who can that be?" She mumbled.

"A mystery man." Horatio smirked and kissed her neck.

Calleigh turned around to face him and smiled. He kissed her deeply and then snuggled closer to her. Calleigh could feel his hard manhood press against her thigh.

"Someone is very awake and ready to go huh?" She teased.

"What makes you think that?" Horatio asked innocently as he slid his hand under her night gown and squeezed her breasts softly.

"My first clue was that there is something hard pressing against my thigh, but that could just be my imagination." Calleigh moaned.

Horatio chuckled and lifted her gown up. He lied down between her thighs and kissed her stomach softly.

"I think you're imagining." He said.

He pulled her panties off her and kissed on the inside of her thigh while his hands caressed her nipples. Calleigh moaned and closed her eyes; just enjoying Horatio's touch.

"Dad?" Kyle called as he walked up the stairs.

Horatio and Calleigh quickly lied down next to each other and pulled the sheet over them. The door opened and Kyle walked in, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Kyle." Horatio smiled.

"Good Morning. I'm hungry." Kyle sighed.

"Well, we can't let the man of the house be hungry can we?" Horatio grinned and got out of bed, "Um, why don't you wait downstairs for me?"

Kyle nodded and left. Horatio lied down on top of Calleigh and kissed her deeply.

"Horatio." Calleigh said, "Kyle's waiting."

"He can wait a while longer." Horatio smirked and kissed her neck.

"Oh no, mister! You are not letting him sit down there alone waiting for breakfast." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smirked and gave her one last kiss before leaving to go downstairs. Calleigh stayed in bed for a while before she joined her family.

While eating breakfast Kyle told his father and Calleigh about the birthday party he had been at the day before at his friend Michael's place. Kyle's 10th birthday was coming up in just a few months too. The boy had a wild imagination when it came to wishing for birthday gifts; a motorcycle, his own Playstation 3 and games to go with it and last but not least, Kyle wanted to have his own island in the pacific so he could _"go on vacation when school became too much"_ as he had said.

"Kyle, you're only nine." Horatio chuckled, "You're thinking big."

"Of course, Uncle Frank says you got to have a plan B and a place to escape if things get too tough." Kyle smiled, "My first plan is to finish school, plan B is to be a famous basketball player and if I need a vacation I just go to my own island."

Calleigh and Horatio looked at Kyle and he just smiled back. Playstation 3 Horatio could fix; but a private island?

"And I suppose that you want to have this private island before you're legally an adult?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, of course dad." Kyle said, "You don't I can have it?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Horatio said.

"Dad, I can have my own island if I pay for it. I have money saved up so I don't think it will be a problem. You might have to help me pay though. " Kyle said.

Calleigh and Horatio had to bite their lower lips to keep from laughing as they were given a lesson from Kyle about how it logically made sense that a 9-year-old boy could own an island all by himself.

"Uncle Frank says that money can buy you anything." Kyle said.

When Kyle had eaten he left to brush his teeth and change clothes from his pajamas.

"I wish we had videotaped it." Horatio said, "Imagine when he gets older and he sees a tape of himself lecturing us about money and islands."

"He would be so embarrassed." Calleigh smiled, "Horatio?"

"Yeah?"

"When do we tell him?" Calleigh asked, "The ultrasound is today."

"I know." Horatio sighed, "Let's wait for him to finish getting dressed."

**-I-**

Kyle looked at his father and Calleigh for a long, long time. He sat on the couch and they were in the two armchairs across the living room table. His silence was taken as a bad sign. Calleigh and Horatio had asked what he felt about siblings and the boy had answered that he didn't know. Then they had told him that he would have a sibling in a few months and now the house was more silent than a graveyard in the middle of the night.

"Kyle?" Horatio asked, "You don't want a little brother or sister?"

Kyle shrugged.

"You think it's too soon?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle shrugged again. Calleigh and Horatio glanced at each other and then Calleigh got an idea.

"I think I know what the problem is." She said, "You're worried that we're going to love this baby more than we love you?"

Kyle nodded slowly and he had tears in his eyes. Horatio and Calleigh's hearts broke at the sight of the young boy almost crying at the thought of being forgotten.

"That's not going to happen, son." Horatio said.

"Kyle, we're never going to treat you differently." Calleigh said and knelt in front of the boy.

She took his little hands in hers and he looked at her.

"This baby is your brother or sister." She smiled, "The baby will be a part of this family just as much as you are. You don't have to worry Kyle; we love you and would never forget you."

"Okay." Kyle whispered, but Calleigh could see that she hadn't quite gotten through to him.

"We're going to have an ultrasound soon so we can see the baby. You want to see too?" She asked.

Calleigh figured that if Kyle felt that he was as much part of the pregnancy as the adults were, he wouldn't feel left out and therefore accept it easier.

"I can see it?" He asked.

"On a little monitor at the doctor." Calleigh smiled, "And when it starts kicking you can feel it."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Of course. Kyle, don't ever think that you're not part of this family. You are our little boy and we love you." Calleigh smiled.

"Kyle, just because we a have a baby doesn't mean that we'll forget you." Horatio said.

Kyle nodded and gave them a small smile. He wasn't quite fond of the idea about a sibling, but maybe it would change after a while.

An hour later they left to go to the ultrasound appointment and once there Kyle became curious about the baby.

"How did it get in there?" Kyle asked and pointed at Calleigh's belly.

"Uh well, a little bird dropped it off." Horatio said.

"That's not what Michael says." Kyle said, "He says that when his parents got a baby they made love."

Horatio and Calleigh blushed and looked at each other.

"I don't know what that means." Kyle sighed, "He said that it sounded boring, because love is for sissies."

"Maybe." Horatio said.

"I think Michael is right." Kyle said, "Love is for sissies."

"It'll be fun to see if he still thinks that when he falls in love the first time." Calleigh whispered to the red head.

Horatio chuckled and then it was time for the ultrasound.

Kyle was amazed that the baby could be seen on the little TV and that the doctor could tell how old it was.

"You're 14 weeks along." Dr. Theresa Harmon smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kyle asked.

"It's hard to tell." Dr. Harmon said, "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Kyle said.

"Well, it's up to mommy and daddy to decide." Dr. Harmon said.

"We'll wait and see." Horatio smiled.

When they were going home Kyle asked more questions.

"What are you going to name the baby?" He asked.

"Cody or Cadence." Horatio grinned; he and Calleigh had discussed names a few weeks earlier.

"If it's a girl do I have to play tea-party with her?"

"No, she'll be too young at first for it." Horatio said, "And you don't have to that."

"Good. All the girls in school want to play tea-party all the time." Kyle said, "Can I show the baby in school?"

"One of us can go with you to do that." Calleigh smiled.

"Do I have to change diapers?"

"No." Calleigh chuckled.

"When will the baby come?" Kyle asked.

"Oh let's see, in about 6 months." Calleigh smiled.

"That's forever!" Kyle exclaimed, "Why does it take so long?"

"Because the baby has to grow inside the belly first." Horatio said, "And as it grows the belly will get bigger to make room for it."

"So Calleigh will get a big belly?" Kyle said.

"Yeah." Horatio said.

"Will that hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle asked some more about what kind of clothes babies had, what they ate and when they learned to walk. He seemed much more excited about having a sibling and it relaxed Calleigh and Horatio to know that.

**-I-**

"You have to work?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. Double murder." Horatio sighed, "I'll try to get home before midnight."

"I'll be waiting."

"No, Cal, you don't have to. You shouldn't lose sleep because of me." Horatio said, "Especially not when you're pregnant."

Calleigh smiled and got off of her lover. They both stood up.

"Honey, I'll be fine. Besides, if you hurry home we can always go again; on the bedroom floor." Calleigh smiled as she left to the bathroom, wiggling her butt a little extra just to tease Horatio.

"Woman, I'll be home as soon as I can. And maybe we can take the bathroom floor too." Horatio grinned.

He put on a suit and called Eric as he headed out the door. Calleigh watched some TV and looked at the ultrasound picture of the baby. They were soon going to be one big happy family of four. As she sat there watching some reality show she felt someone looking at her. She turned her head and saw a little boy watching her.

"You can't sleep?" She asked.

Kyle nodded and then quietly walked to the couch. He sat down next to Calleigh and snuggled close. Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and watched as his eyelids started to get heavy.

"Why can't you sleep?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"You have a bad dream?"

"No. But sometimes I wake up when dad leaves for work." Kyle said, "I don't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be fine." Calleigh smiled, "He knows to be careful."

Kyle nodded and then closed his eyes. Calleigh heard his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. A while later she carried Kyle to his bed and kissed him good night. The boy sure was as sweet as his father.

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but I've been sick all weekend. Thanks for the reviews! **

Kyle crawled down between Calleigh and Horatio in their bed and buried himself under the sheet. Neither of the two adults had noticed him since they were deep in their sleep, but Calleigh started to stir when she felt a little hand on four month pregnant belly; she knew it was Kyle who was probably hoping to feel his little brother or sister move.

"Good morning, Kyle." She smiled.

"Good morning. Why doesn't the baby move?" Kyle asked and sat up.

"It does, but it's hard for you and your dad to feel it. I can feel it though." Calleigh smiled.

The baby wasn't really kicking yet, but she could feel it turning and moving in the belly. Kyle looked slightly disappointed and sighed.

"When can I feel it move then?" He asked.

"In a few weeks hopefully." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle sighed and lied down again. Calleigh turned to face him and ruffled his hair.

"You think it's boring that your brother or sister isn't moving?" She asked.

"A little." Kyle admitted, "But if you say it's going to change soon, then I can wait."

"Good boy. What do wish for then? A brother or a sister?"

Kyle frowned as he thought about the question and Calleigh was sure that whatever he chose, he wouldn't be disappointed if his wish didn't come true. There was already a poll in the lab, (the pregnancy had become official two weeks earlier, when Calleigh had started showing slightly), and almost everyone thought it was a girl. And everyone agreed that if it was a girl it would keep Horatio on edge when she hit her teens; he would always be prepared to chase boys away from her.

Calleigh and Horatio had read several things on the internet about signs that revealed if the baby was a boy or a girl. If they had believed all of those signs they would be having a girl, but then again Alexx had read the same things when she was pregnant once; if everything would have been true her son should have been a girl instead. It was after that that Calleigh and Horatio just decided to ignore it and not bother to know the gender until it was time for the little one to come out to the world.

"A brother." Kyle said after a long moment.

"Will you be disappointed if you get a sister instead?" Calleigh asked.

"No. But I think the baby is a boy." Kyle grinned.

Calleigh smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After a while they went downstairs for breakfast and let Horatio sleep since he had been granted a few extra hours of free time before the shift started (he had worked all weekend with a double-murder and barely got any sleep). Calleigh also had to go to work, but the Chief had allowed her some extra hours as well due to her pregnancy. It was nice having a Chief that understood that humans needed sleep and rest to be able to work, not to mention they needed to see their families as well.

"Dad and I are going to drop you of at school today." Calleigh said as she put some cereal on the table.

"When are you and dad going to buy a car seat for the baby?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe today actually. Things have been busy for a while now, but we're going shopping today while you're staying at Uncle Frank's place." Calleigh said.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because we're also buying birthday presents for you." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle grinned widely. His birthday was only a week away and not only did Calleigh and Horatio need to buy presents, they needed to buy decorations, a cake, candy and other fun things to use at his birthday party the coming weekend; (since Kyle's birthday was in the middle of the week, the party was on Saturday when everyone had the day off).

"What are you buying?" Kyle asked innocently.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." Calleigh laughed and winked at the boy, "My lips are sealed."

"Please?" Kyle smiled.

"Nope."

"I will bake a chocolate cake for you if you tell me." Kyle smirked.

Calleigh pretended to think about it; Kyle had quickly learnt that Calleigh's craving was chocolate cake and he wasn't afraid to use that knowledge to his advantage.

"No, sorry. I can't." Calleigh smiled.

"Dad says that tempting a pregnant woman with her craving always works." Kyle said.

"He said that?"

"No. I'm innocent." Horatio said as he came down the stairs.

"Dad! Rule number one in this house is to never lie!" Kyle exclaimed and ran to his father to hug him.

Horatio hugged his son and then gave Calleigh an innocent smile and a good morning kiss.

"Okay, well… I did say that because it works for me." Horatio smiled.

"Really? When?" Calleigh asked.

"Every time I want a little make-out session at work when no one is looking of course. I asked you yesterday and you refused, so I told you I would buy you a chocolate cake and we almost got a little too hot-"  
"Okay, not for children's ears." Calleigh chuckled.

"What's a make-out session?" Kyle asked.

"Horatio Caine! Do you see what you've done?"

"If he doesn't ask he's never going to learn." Horatio pointed out.

"Men!" Calleigh groaned, "It's something adults do."

"Why?"

"Because it's nice." Horatio said.

"Then why don't kids do it?"

"They're too young." Horatio said and felt one of Kyle's "interrogations" coming up.

"Why are they too you?" Kyle asked.

"They just are."

"Says who?"

"Everyone who is not a kid says so." Horatio said.

"Why do you grown ups' get to decide that?"

"Kyle, please go brush your teeth so we don't get late for school and work." Horatio smiled pleadingly.

"But dad-"

"We're going to be late." He reminded.

Kyle sighed and left the kitchen. Calleigh burst out laughing, Horatio embraced her and touched her belly gently.

"You could have saved me any time and you just let him continue." He growled playfully.

"It was nice seeing you in such a tough spot Lt. Caine." Calleigh smirked, "And speaking of yesterday, where is my cake?"

"Did I say _when_ I was going to buy it?"

"No."

"Problem solved. I can buy it next year or tomorrow, or-"

"You're doing it today."  
"Of course, sweetheart." Horatio grinned, "Now, can I get a kiss?"

"Dad! We're going to be late!" Kyle called from his room.

"You heard the little man." Calleigh smirked and left Horatio alone in the kitchen.

**-I-**

Not soon after Horatio had had a quick breakfast and everyone had gotten ready for the day they were on their way to Kyle's school.

"Are you going to pick me up too?" Kyle asked.

Usually he walked to and from school with his two friends Michael and Janie. They lived in the same neighborhood so it was a good arrangement between the parents that had started a year earlier.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Horatio said, "Would you rather walk home with Janie and Michael?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well then that's fine." Horatio smiled.

All three of the kids had parents whose shifts at work didn't end until five, so if school ended earlier than that they stayed at after school activities until then. After that they'd walk home and usually get there on the same time as their parents. Calleigh and Horatio were the only ones of the parents with the high risk of having to work overtime some days and if that happened they either brought Kyle to the lab or he got picked up by Eric's parents, (like everyone on the team and their kids, Kyle was part of the Delko-family).

Horatio stopped at the school parking lot and Kyle got out of the car and started running towards the big brown building.

"Bye dad, bye mom!" He called to them before he disappeared.

"Did he just?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"Yeah." Horatio grinned, "He called you mom."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio softly before he pulled out from the parking lot and drove towards the lab.

"Maybe he'll start saying that to your face soon. He's a little shy I think." Horatio said.

"I'm surprised he called me that already. I thought it would take much longer and maybe even never get to that point."

"Well, you're the closest thing he has to a mother. You're raising him together with me now and so that kind of makes you his mother, I'm not surprised he feels that way." Horatio said.

When they arrived at the lab they were quickly pulled in different directions since Horatio needed to head with Ryan and Natalia to a new crime scene and Calleigh had ballistics (she didn't test fire any weapons since she was pregnant, but everything else she could still do) to test from the two former crime scenes.

When she entered her lab she was surprised to see a big wrapped box on the floor. She gently tried to shake it; no sound came from it.

"Usually it's easier to tell what it is if you open it." Eric grinned and surprised Calleigh.

"Make some noise when you move!" She exclaimed, "Are you taking lessons from Horatio?"

"Oh yes, I still haven't figured out his disappearing act, but I'm on my way of becoming as quiet as him when he moves." Eric smiled, "Open the gift."

Calleigh smiled and pulled the wrap off. Being hormonal and all; what she saw made her cry and Eric momentarily thought he had done something wrong.

"Cal?" He asked.

"It's so cute!" She grinned.

The picture on the box was that of a crib from Angelline; it was called _round crib bedding set._

"We chose white since we don't know what gender the baby is." Eric said.

"We?"

"Me and the guys." Eric grinned, "They're sorry they couldn't be here when you opened it."

"It's okay." Calleigh said and gave her friend a hug, "It's beautiful."

"And big. Hope you have room for it."

"Oh yes, that's not a problem."

"Good. The girls bought you and H something too; I think they're still hiding it from you though." Eric smirked.

"You didn't have to buy this, you know. You're all too sweet." Calleigh smiled, "But thank you."

"It's what friends are for." Eric grinned.

**-I-**

By lunch the team had finally found some time to get together and the girls had given Horatio and Calleigh toys that were not considered to be for neither girls nor boys. The coupled had been surprised by all the gifts of course and very happy.

After lunch Calleigh had some ballistic reports to fill out and it was then Horatio finally had a moment to slip away unnoticed to see his girlfriend. Calleigh heard him coming and turned around to face him just as he entered her lab with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there, handsome?" She asked.

"A cake of course." Horatio smiled and showed her two boxes, "Or rather, _two_ chocolate cakes."

"Why two?"

"Because I did some thinking." Horatio grinned, "Instead of promising you one after I get to kiss you, I give you one before it."

"Clever." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio put the cakes on the table and kissed her deeply. He lifted Calleigh up on the table and slid his hands down her back.

"Okay handsome, we're still at work." She said.

"No one is here."

"No, but people have been coming here all day looking for reports and leaving evidence." Calleigh said, "We'll have to continue this after work."

"Right after." Horatio smirked.

Calleigh got off the table and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Horatio smiled innocently and gave her another kiss.

"Get a room!"

Horatio and Calleigh turned around to face Frank and he smirked.

"Will you be paying for the room?" Horatio asked.

"Yea-I mean no." Frank said, "So when will you be dropping off Kyle tonight?"

"Around seven." Calleigh said, "We'll try to only be gone for an hour."

"Oh, don't rush for my sake." Frank smiled, "I can manage Kyle for more than an hour, although I suspect that he will be a handful when he teams up with Alice."

Alice was Frank's 13-year-old daughter who was always willing to perform pranks on her father, much to Kyle's delight.

"We'll have to be quick anyway. Kyle can't stay up too late, he's got school tomorrow." Horatio said and then turned to Calleigh, "Frank and I shall be leaving go give you some time to finish your reports and I'll see you after the shift, sweetheart."

"Bye." Calleigh smiled.

As soon as the shift was over Horatio was by her side as she walked across the parking lot to their hummer. His grin told Calleigh that he had something planned before they were going home.

"Handsome, want to tell me where we're going?" She asked as Horatio drove away from civilization and on to a small road with only woods surrounding them.

"It's a secret." He smirked, "I want to show you something."

"_Just_ show me something or do you have other plans as well?"

"Well, I do have other plans but we're going to have to be quick so we're home before Kyle gets there." Horatio said.

He stopped the car by a lake and got out. Calleigh followed him and looked around. The lake was quite big and there was a small beach too, surrounded by trees and grass.

"At night it looks even better." Horatio smiled, "You can watch the sun go down."

"I think it looks great even now." Calleigh smiled, "How many people know about this place?"

"Don't know. At least three; you, me and Kyle." Horatio grinned and kissed her deeply.

Calleigh pulled him closer and was backed up against the car. They fumbled as they tried to walk to the backseat while still kissing and pulling their clothes off. Calleigh opened the door and lied down on the seat, slowly taking her trousers and panties off; making sure to tease Horatio as he watched her.

Horatio licked his lips and crawled inside after her. He brought his hand down to her core and instantly felt the wetness; he touched her clit and Calleigh moaned and arched her back against him. He could feel his hard manhood straining against his pants and Calleigh solved the problem by pulling his zipper down and stroking his cock.

"Uh, Cal."

Horatio pressed two fingers inside her to tease her spot while his thumb stroked her clit. Calleigh closed her eyes and breathed hard. They hadn't had sex in days and she was really becoming desperate to feel Horatio move inside her.

"Horatio!"

Calleigh writhed in pleasure as an orgasm started to build up and Horatio stroked her faster, wanting her to come more than once. He thrusted slowly in her hand as she stroked his manhood.

"Oh, yes." Calleigh moaned and arched her back as her orgasm came closer.

She could feel Horatio's hard cock just above her wet core and she couldn't wait for him to fill her up and take her slowly, but passionately, (since she was pregnant they were more careful when they had sex).

Calleigh dug her nails into the skin of Horatio's chest muscles as she reached her orgasm and clenched around Horatio's fingers; he continued to pleasure her and kissed her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came and she moaned loudly, glad that no one could hear her.

Horatio smiled and grabbed Calleigh's hips. Calleigh removed her hand from his hard member and looked into his lust filled eyes. She licked her dry lips and spread her legs wider; allowing him as much access as she could in the hummer. Horatio guided his cock to her clit and separated her folds with his fingers. Calleigh moaned as she felt his hard member against her; teasing her before he entered her.

"I'm ready." Calleigh panted, "Please, Horatio."

Horatio smiled and positioned himself at her entrance before he slowly slid inside. His eyes closed and he gasped at the sensation of being enveloped by her warm, wet core. Calleigh put her legs behind him and pushed him deeper inside. Horatio started to slowly thrust; his member almost sliding completely out of her before going back deep inside, touching her spot and making Calleigh squirm in pleasure. She loved being filled by him and the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, the feeling of her inner walls around him and how they connected on such an emotional level as well every time they made love.

"Oh, Calleigh!"

Horatio started thrusting a little faster, careful not to get carried away and squeezed her breasts. Calleigh grabbed a fistful of his red hair as he brought his face down to his hands and sucked on one nipple first and then the other. She moaned and arched her back against him.

Horatio could feel that he wasn't going to last very long and he slid one hand down over her belly and to her slit; caressing her folds before going down to her clit and slowly stroking it.

"Oh, yes!"

Calleigh's eyes closed and she could feel her inner walls contracting already as her second orgasm was approaching. Horatio felt his cock twitch and thrusted just a little faster before he came and shot his seed inside her; Calleigh followed shortly as she clenched around his manhood and she squirmed.

They stayed still for a while before Horatio pulled out of her and gave her a kiss.

"We have to get to the house either before or shortly after Kyle gets there or he'll start to worry." Horatio said, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too." Calleigh grinned, "You know that us going on like rabbits is what made us expect a baby this early in our relationship."

"I thought it was the fact that we didn't have protection in Canada." Horatio teased.

"That too. If we keep this on, we'll have three kids soon." Calleigh grinned.

"Now, that's not a bad idea."

**-I-**

Alice, Frank's youngest daughter, and Kyle was a recipe for chaos. Together they could be so mischievous and "evil" that it would make some people run away and hide. Their favourite target: Frank. Or as their code name for him was: _Bald Bear_.

While Horatio and Calleigh were shopping for baby stuff and birthday presents for Kyle, he was being babysat by Frank.

Frank was asleep on the couch after watching the news and this gave Alice and Kyle the perfect opportunity to perform _Operation girly-blue-man_. There was no risk of waking Frank up since he was a very heavy sleeper used three alarm clocks only to wake up in the mornings (these clocks were placed in different places in the house to make sure he got out of bed in order to turn them off).

The operation was simple and the change to Frank's appearance wouldn't be drastic, but fun. If their timing was perfect, Frank wouldn't even know what hit him until Horatio and Calleigh arrived to take Kyle home.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" Kyle asked as they approached him.

"Of course." Alice smirked, "I did the same thing to mom last week, but I put a sleeping pill in her coffee to make sure he really stayed asleep."

"Why did you do that to your own mom?"

"Because she needed some cheering up. She's too serious some times. Dad is cool." Alice shrugged, "And because dad says I inherited my evil streak from grandma; my grandma on my mom's side of the family."

"Time to start the operation?"

"_Operation girly-blue-man_ is a go." Alice smirked.

"Roger that." Kyle grinned.

Kyle and Alice put a tutu on Frank and then painted his face blue, avoiding his eyes, nose and mouth. Then they took some pictures and went upstairs to play some video games and simply wait for Frank to wake up. _Operation girly-blue-man _was a success.

"Mission complete." Alice smirked as they played games.

In the meantime Calleigh and Horatio decided to drive home and hide Kyle's presents in their closet before they picked him up so he wouldn't be able to take a peek. They put the baby's stuff in the guest room upstairs that used to be Horatio's office and then went to Frank's place.

"Maybe they went out." Calleigh suggested after the third ring on the doorbell and nobody had yet come to open the door.

"His car is here." Horatio said.

"They could have walked."

"I don't' think so."

On the fifth ring and after several knocks they heard some stumble around inside and curse loudly as he bumped into something before that someone, who of course was Frank, opened the door. Calleigh and Horatio stared at him for a long time before they burst out laughing; they laughed so hard that they had to support each other to remain standing. Frank looked confused at them.

"What? I got coffee stains on my shirt or something?" He asked and looked down.

His eyes widened and he gasped as he saw the pink tutu around his hips.

"Alice!" He bellowed.

Alice and Kyle appeared on the top of the stairs and smirked proudly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is this?"

"It looks like a tutu."

"I know that. How did it get on me?"

"Maybe some kid from the block thought you needed it." Alice shrugged.

"It's- it's not all!" Horatio laughed, "Look at your face!"

Frank went to the bathroom and soon a surprised yelp was heard.

"That's it Alice! You're grounded for two weeks." Frank growled.

"And how am I supposed to go to school or go home to mom then?" She asked.

"You can do that, but when you get home you stay inside." Frank said.

"Can you prove that I did this?"

"No, but-"  
"So you can't really punish me then. For all you know it could have been Uncle Eric and Uncle Ryan." Alice smiled.

No matter how many pranks Kyle helped her with, Alice never gave him up.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, but you can't punish me without proof. Isn't that how it works at the police department, dad?" Alice grinned.

"She has a point." Calleigh smiled.

"Without enough proof you can't arrest me officer." Alice chuckled.

Frank sighed and looked defeated. Alice knew she had won. Kyle came downstairs and hugged Horatio and Calleigh. He then said goodbye and gave Frank a comforting hug before leaving just to cheer him up.

"That girl is the smartest girl I've ever met." Calleigh chuckled.

"She's clever." Horatio agreed, "Did you have fun with Alice?"

"Yeah, she showed me some new videogames." Kyle said.

Alice loved war games, but never showed any to Kyle. She made sure he only played games appropriate for his age and seemed to consider herself as somewhat of a guardian angel to the young boy. They were like cousins after all and they had always had a special bond.

"What did you buy for me then?" Kyle asked.

"A teddy bear." Horatio said.

"A teddy bear?"

"You don't want one?"

Kyle shook his head and then saw a special twinkle in his father's eyes and knew he had been joking. When they got home they had a little late night snack before Kyle did his homework and then it was bedtime.

"Good night." Calleigh and Horatio said before turning off the light.

"Good night dad, good night mom." Kyle yawned and closed his eyes.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other and then back at him.

"He said it again." Calleigh grinned as she and her lover walked upstairs to their room.

"It's good." Horatio grinned and kissed her, "Now, I want to have a rerun of earlier today."

"In the hummer this time too?" Calleigh winked.

"I was thinking we could do the same but in the bed this time." Horatio smirked and kissed her deeply.

"I like the way you think, handsome."

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. But I have been and still am, for an unknown reason, extremely tired; both mentally and physically. I feel completely drained of energy. I will still **_**try**_** to update once a week though.**

_**Enjoy chapter 13!**_

**-I-**

Kyle's birthday party on Saturday had been a huge hit for the young boy. He loved everything that his parents had planned, (he called Calleigh mom, but still not when he was speaking directly to her or calling for her). Kyle's friends from school had come over and the kids had ate cake, opened presents and played several different games. Some games included prices; everyone got a price (candy) but the winner of each game got just a little bit more candy.

However, none of the kids felt it was unfair and everyone left the home happy in the afternoon. Kyle got videogames to a Playstation 3 (Horatio had told the other parents that Kyle would get one for his birthday when the other adults had asked what they should buy). Kyle had of course been happy about the games and started suspecting, if not already figured out, that his parents had bought him a Playstation. He also got books, especially the Harry Potter books that he didn't have yet and some toys.

After all his friends had left the team had come over for dinner and Kyle got more presents; toys, some money for his piggy bank, movies and children's Monopoly. The young boy had been completely exhausted after the team had left and fallen asleep on the floor in his room clutching his new toy car that also had sound effects. He didn't wake up until late the following day.

Today was his actual birthday; the day he turned 10 and neither Horatio nor Calleigh were surprised to find their boy awake, and sitting on the floor by their bed watching them, at seven in the morning.

"Hi!" He grinned, "Do you know what today is?"

"Christmas?" Horatio yawned.

"No dad, you're being silly." Kyle smiled, "Think, what is special about today?"

"Oh wait, I know the answer to this one." Calleigh smiled, "It's uh, it's… Oh, I remember now! Today is the day when someone gets old."

"No. It's my birthday!" Kyle exclaimed happily, "And I'm not old. I'm only 10."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyle. I had forgot all about it." Calleigh grinned and gave her boy a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, son." Horatio smiled.

"You knew all along; you're just teasing me." Kyle said, "Can we open my presents now?"

"Okay, but first I have to warn you that I couldn't buy a private island." Horatio smiled.

Kyle had earlier said he wanted a motorcycle, a Playstation 3 and a private island for his birthday.

"It's okay. I can buy one myself when I get older." Kyle grinned.

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled and then Horatio picked out the presents that he had hidden in the closet. Kyle's grin widened and he couldn't wait to open them. The first one was, as he had suspected, a Playstation 3.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Kyle exclaimed and hugged his parents, "Can I play when I get home from school?"

"Of course." Calleigh smiled.

The second present was some clothes, which like most children Kyle wasn't overjoyed of getting, but like most parents they bought clothes anyway. The third present was some video games that were meant to teach kids to get better at things; like math and grammar. To Horatio and Calleigh's surprise Kyle actually liked them.

"This is great! Because my English teacher says that if you know everything there is to know about grammar you can be a master of the English language." Kyle smiled.

"Good. We were a little afraid that you would hate it." Horatio smiled.

"No, never."

The math game was perfect for Kyle since he absolutely loved math. Kyle also got an inflatable boat that he could use in the ocean.

"But one of us have to be with you on when you're using it." Horatio said.

"Okay, dad." Kyle said, "Thank you very much!"

Calleigh and Horatio kissed one cheek each and the young boy blushed.

"Let's have breakfast." Calleigh smiled, "I'm starving."

When everyone came home after work and school the family would have a small celebration just the three of them (or four with the baby in Calleigh's belly). Having a small cake while watching one of Kyle's movies seemed perfect. Horatio and Calleigh just hoped that they wouldn't have to work overtime, but in that case one of them would go home and celebrate with Kyle.

**-I-**

Luck was not on Calleigh's side as her day started with a crime scene where two male neighbors, that were arguing about a piece of land and whom it really belonged to, had started shooting at each other and then the police had joined in when one of the neighbors had aimed at them. Calleigh had over 250 bullets and casings to process. Poor Ryan and Eric had over 100 blood drops to process, fingerprints and shoeprints, not to mention they had to go over 23 people's witness statements.

The rest of the team had a murder scene to process. Luckily no one had gotten killed in Calleigh's case, but both neighbors had gotten injured (not critically though).

"Can you believe that they both bought four different weapons to kill each other with over a piece of beach and grass between their two backyards?" Ryan sighed as he entered the ballistic lab and handed Calleigh three more bullets from the two men.

"It's insane. What will their kids thinks? Their wives." Calleigh said.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, "So how's mommy Duquesne doing today?"

"Just fine." Calleigh chuckled, "I hope we don't have to work overtime."

"Cal, this case will still be here tomorrow. I think both you and H should go home today; it's Kyle's birthday after all." Ryan smiled.

"You're probably right."

"Yep." Ryan grinned, "I got to help Eric with our evidence now. See you at lunch."

"Yeah, see you." Calleigh said, silently wondering if she would have time for lunch.

Hours later she was still processing several bullets and casings. Her new assistant test fired all the weapons to match to the bullets, but the rest was up to Calleigh.

"Hey Cal, I got one more bullet for you." Eric said.

"From where?" Calleigh asked surprised, she thought she had gotten all of them already.

"One of the victims."

"I thought Ryan brought me all the bullets from them."

"The doctors discovered another one, in his butt." Eric said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, those guys are lucky they didn't get shot at fatal places." Eric said, "So it's lunch now, want to get some pizza?"

"No, I just have five more bullets I want to finish and then I'll take a break."

"Cal." Eric warned, "You have to eat."

"I will. In ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm giving up only because I know that angry pregnant women are scary as hell." Eric smirked, "But no more than ten minutes, Cal."

"Not a second more." Calleigh smiled, "See you later."

"Bye."

Calleigh stayed true to her word and didn't go one second over ten minutes, in fact she was done after only nine minutes and went to the locker room to get her purse and then head downtown to get something to eat.

"Are you hiding in here, handsome?" She asked when she saw the red head lying lazily on the bench.

Horatio stood up and hugged her.

"No, I'm having a lunch break."

"In the locker room?"

"Yeah. Who would I be hiding from?"

"I don't know. People who want answers that you don't have." Calleigh shrugged, "How's your case going?"

"Good. I think we'll solve it soon, but not today." Horatio smiled and kissed her neck.

"Handsome."

"Yes?"

Calleigh heard the playful tone in his voice and felt his hard cock pressing against her back. She turned around and leaned against her locker. Horatio smirked and kissed her deeply as he pressed against her.

"You are just so naughty." She chuckled, "You want to have sex in the locker room?"

"Yes."

"Horatio, someone could see us." Calleigh pointed out.

"True. So we should pick another spot then." Horatio grinned, "I know a place; the supply closet."

Before Calleigh could respond she was dragged to the supply closet and then pinned against the wall. Horatio was determined to take her at work. She found the whole thing very arousing and moaned when her lover kissed her soft spot on the neck.

"Horatio."

"This is what lunch breaks were invented for." Horatio grinned.

He pulled Calleigh's trousers and panties down and then got down on his knees. Calleigh breathed hard and arched her back as Horatio swept his tongue over her wet clit and pushed two fingers inside her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Oh God!"

Horatio could feel his hard manhood straining against his pants and he pulled his own trousers and boxers down. He started licking faster while he stroked his hard, throbbing cock.

"Uh, Horatio."

Calleigh closed her eyes and could feel her inner walls starting to clench around Horatio's fingers. His tongue licked her clit faster and faster and pleasure ran through her body.

"Horatio, oh yes!"

Calleigh's legs shook as she came; she clenched around Horatio's fingers and her knees almost buckled. Horatio stood up and grabbed her thighs; he picked her up from the floor and carefully lowered Calleigh down onto his hard member. Calleigh spread her legs wider and wrapped them around Horatio's waist as she also grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Oh God, Horatio!"

"Uh, Cal!"

Horatio groaned and managed to get Calleigh's blouse open with one hand. He opened her bra from the front and took one breast into his mouth. Calleigh's body softly banged against the wall with every thrust; Horatio's cock hit her spot and she cried out in pleasure. His throbbing manhood glided in and out of her sweet, warm core and Calleigh wrapped her legs tighter around Horatio to bring him deeper inside her.

The feeling of his tongue and mouth on her breast was incredible. She arched her back against her lover.

"Uh, Calleigh!"

Horatio loved the feeling of being enveloped by Calleigh's warm and wet core. Her pleasure filled sounds as she came and how she was driven closer to orgasm with every thrust always turned him on. He took her other breast into his mouth and started thrusting faster; he could feel his cock twitching as his orgasm approached.

"Horatio! Oh!"

Calleigh grabbed Horatio's hair again tight as her second orgasm came closer. She could tell Horatio was close too when he thrusted faster.

"Calleigh!"

"Oh, uh!"

Horatio gasped as he came deep inside Calleigh and filled her with his seed. Calleigh followed shortly after and her whole body shook as she came a second time that day. When they came down from their orgasms they stayed in their position for a while.

"I needed this. After processing many, many bullets and still having many left to go I really needed this." Calleigh panted.

"Next time call me." Horatio chuckled as he slid out of Calleigh.

"We should take a shower and then eat something." Calleigh smiled.

"Shower you say?" Horatio smirked.

Calleigh just laughed and dragged her red headed lover towards the showers for a round two.

**-I-**

Kyle was being picked up by his father, while Calleigh went straight home to fix dinner. Both of them were running a little late and so Kyle had to stay a little longer on the after-school activities than he usually did. When Horatio arrived he was pulled aside by one of the teachers, Ms. Carla King.

"There was a woman here today asking to see Kyle." Ms. King said, "She was blonde and said she was Kyle's mother. Now, I've meet Ms. Duquesne so I know that this woman wasn't Kyle's mother."

The teachers knew that Calleigh was thought of as Kyle's mom.

"Did she give her name?" Horatio asked.

"Only her first name; Julia."

Horatio paled as he heard the name and knew instantly that when she had introduced herself as Kyle's mother she hadn't been wrong, but not completely right either. Julia was Kyle's birth mother. However, she had left him in her own mother's care after he had been born. Then when Kyle was three and his grandmother had died, he had ended up with Horatio.

"It's his birth mother." Horatio sighed.

Ms. King knew a little about Kyle's background, but had never heard about his birth mother before. She only knew that his mother had chosen not to take care of him.

"Well, she has no right to demand to see him since she has no legal rights concerning Kyle." Ms. King said.

"I know, but… does Kyle know?"

"Yes. She stayed on the school yard until the children had their lunch break and then approached him. I don't know what she said because Kyle refused to tell me."

Horatio sighed. Why today? Why on Kyle's birthday? Why after ten years did she suddenly come looking for her son? She had no legal rights that had anything to do with Kyle since she had given him up and also given up the right for custody after giving birth to him. So why was she back?

"Okay well, if she comes back don't let her talk to him." Horatio said, "I have to know why she's here first."

Ms. King nodded and then it was time for Kyle and Horatio to go home. In the car Horatio wasted no time in asking Kyle about Julia.

"Did you talk to that woman during lunch break?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, after Janie, Michael and I had finished eating we went outside to play and she walked up to me." Kyle said.

"Kyle, what did she say?"  
"She said her name was Julia."

"Anything else?"

Kyle shook his head, but Horatio could tell he was holding something back.

"Kyle?"

"She asked where I lived and if I had any siblings." Kyle said.

"And what did you say?"

Kyle had tears in his eyes and Horatio pulled over on the side of the road. He went out and opened the door to the backseat where Kyle was sitting.

"I told her that you and Calleigh were together and that I would have a brother or sister soon." Kyle sobbed, "I didn't know it was a bad thing."

Horatio hugged his son and cursed silently at Julia. He couldn't be sure that Julia asked because she was planning something bad. She could just have been curious, but his gut told him that they hadn't seen the last of Julia and that she was bad news.

"Kyle, you did nothing wrong." Horatio said, "You understand?"

Kyle nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Do you know who Julia is?"

"She's my birth mother. She said she was my mom but I told her that Calleigh was my mom." Kyle said, "So she explained it to me. She said she had given me away when I was a baby."

"Did you ask why she was back?"

"No, but she said she was sorry and then I had to go back inside to have math." Kyle said, "Did I do something wrong, dad?"

"No, no Kyle. You did nothing wrong." Horatio smiled.

The rest of the drive home Horatio tried to get Kyle on a better mood and talked about anything except Julia. He couldn't understand why she was back and what she wanted.

Once at home the family had dinner and then cake and cookies while watching one of Kyle's movies. Then Kyle wanted to play with his Playstation 3. Julia was out of his mind and after a quick bath he went to bed. When Horatio told Calleigh about Julia she grew concerned.

"What if she doesn't like that Kyle calls me mom and that you and I are having another child?" Calleigh asked, "You probably don't know her so well; not after ten years."

"I know. I've told Ms. King not to let Julia talk to Kyle anymore." Horatio sighed, "Dammit, what if she does something really bad?"

"Like what?"

"Like kidnapping Kyle, trying to hurt you or him." Horatio said, "Or me. What if she becomes so enraged that she tries to hurt the baby?"

"Should we get police protection?"

"I don't think so. She hasn't done anything but talk to Kyle yet. Let's keep our eyes open though; she might figure out where we live."

Calleigh nodded in agreement and then they went to bed. They had no idea that Julia had already figured out where they lived after she had followed Horatio and Kyle home. She sat outside their house in her car and watched as the lights were turned off.

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Calleigh was now in her fifth month of pregnancy and finally Horatio and Kyle could feel the baby move. The family was having a lazy Sunday afternoon and Calleigh was reading a book while resting on the couch and Horatio and Kyle were playing soccer on the beach.

Julia hadn't been seen or heard from since Kyle's birthday a couple of weeks earlier. Calleigh and Horatio didn't think she was gone, but maybe she was afraid of approaching Kyle again. If she wanted to speak to Kyle Horatio wouldn't stop her, but he wanted to have the chance to talk to Julia first to find out what her intentions were.

If she only wanted to get to know Kyle, he couldn't see the harm in it; however, she would only get to see him during day-time a few times a month to start with. The whole situation was weird and complicated. Calleigh had no legal rights regarding Kyle at all since she hadn't adopted him yet (yes, they were planning it, but wanted to ask Kyle first). Therefore Calleigh couldn't legally claim that she was Kyle's mother and deny him the chance to know Julia.

Only Horatio had that right; Julia had no rights when it involved Kyle either. However, Horatio couldn't make any decisions about Julia and Kyle before he had met Julia himself.

It bothered the two adults that Julia had vanished again just as quickly as she had appeared.

"Mom!" Kyle called out as he ran inside the house (a week earlier he had asked Calleigh if she was okay with him calling her mom, which she was of course).

"Yes?" Calleigh asked and put the book down.

Kyle stopped next to her and panted.

"We have to hide from dad." He grinned and grabbed her hand.

Calleigh saw a soaked Horatio approach the house and realized that Kyle must have pushed his father into the sea and now Horatio was going to have his revenge. Kyle and Calleigh ran to the master bedroom and Kyle hid under the bed.

"I can't get under there, Kyle." Calleigh smiled.

"Hide in the closet."

Calleigh grinned and hid in the closet. They heard Horatio playfully calling Kyle's name and when he realized Calleigh was also missing her teased her for having gone over to the "wrong" side.

"Calleigh, as your boyfriend and father of the child in your belly I demand that you come out and join me in my quest to find this little boy that pushed his father into the ocean." Horatio smirked and entered the master bedroom.

He heard someone's muffled giggles from under the bed. Horatio pretended to have no idea who was there.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He asked, "I think I heard something."

Before Kyle had any chance to react Horatio was down on the floor and grabbed his legs. Kyle laughed as he was pulled out from his hiding place and Horatio picked him up in his arms.

"Mom! Save me!" Kyle exclaimed.

Calleigh jumped out of the closet and Horatio ran outside the house and to the beach.

"Mom!" Kyle laughed, "Help!"

"Mommy's coming!" Calleigh exclaimed and ran after her lover and son.

She caught up with the two boys just as Horatio reached the ocean and Horatio put Kyle down.

"I surrender." He winked.

Calleigh saw the twinkle in his eyes and gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her down with him in the ocean.

"Horatio Caine!" She exclaimed as he clothes were soaked.

"The one and only."

Kyle doubled over with laughter and then sat down in the sand. Calleigh and Horatio joined him and Kyle put his hand on Calleigh's baby bump. He could feel the baby kick and grinned.

"Can the baby come out before the doctor says it will come out?" He asked.

"Yes, and also much later than he says." Horatio said.

"Is that bad?"

"It depends on how much earlier or later it is." Horatio said, "Now let's see if we have everything we need for dinner."

When they looked through the fridge and freezer it was clear that they were missing some ingredients to Calleigh's mother's special recipe for Pasta Carbonara. Her mother had always put some extra things in the Carbonara sauce and Calleigh wanted Horatio and Kyle to have a taste of what it was like.  
"Then we'll just go out and buy it." Horatio said.

"Can I go with you?" Kyle asked and ran to the front door to put his shoes one before he even got a reply.

"Of course. You're coming too?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'll stay home and read." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio kissed her goodbye and left the house with Kyle. Calleigh went back to the couch to finish her book and almost instantly got tired and decided to take a nap.

**-I-**

Kyle ran straight to the comic book section in the grocery store, while Horatio grabbed a shopping basket and started to search for the ingredients on the list he had written. When he reached the candy section Kyle was instantly next to him and looked longingly at the candy.

"Just a small piece, please dad?" He asked.

"No, you had lots of candy yesterday." Horatio said.

He wasn't buying any either, but was just passing by. Kyle sighed and went back to the comic books and magazines. When Horatio was done he went to look for Kyle and found him with his head stuck in a car magazine.

"Come on son, we're done here." He smiled.

Kyle joined his father in line and when everything was paid for they went to the car. Suddenly Kyle grabbed his father's arm and stopped walking. Horatio looked confused at him and then saw what his son had seen; a blonde woman standing by the hummer. It could only be one person.

"It's Julia, dad." Kyle whispered.

"I know. You don't want to see her?"

Kyle shrugged. He didn't know what to make of the woman who was his birth mother. She had given him away so she wasn't really his mother, right? He didn't know her and he didn't like how she showed up and then disappeared so suddenly.

Horatio and Kyle approached the hummer and Kyle looked at his father with a bothered look. Julia smiled and extended her hand for Horatio take.

"Hi Julia." Horatio said and hesitantly shook her hand.

"Hi." Julia said, "I uh, I guess you know that I came to Kyle's school to talk to him."  
"Yes, that was a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Julia knelt down to Kyle's height and smiled.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hi." Kyle said quietly.

Julia stood up again and Horatio could see that she was struggling with what to say.

"What are you doing in Miami, Julia?" Horatio asked.

"I'm here for a business trip. I travel a lot in my job and well, I come here a few times every year." Julia said.

"But this can't be your first trip down here?"

"No." Julia said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because if this isn't your first time why did you suddenly decide to met Kyle?" Horatio asked.

Kyle looked between the two adults and then asked if he could wait in the car. Horatio unlocked the car and Kyle got inside.

"I wanted to see him."

"After ten years?"

Julia sighed; she knew how crazy it sounded; but it was the best excuse she could use.

"Yeah well, I am his mother-"  
"That's where you're wrong; you are _not_ his mother. You gave him away." Horatio interrupted.

"I'm his birth mother."  
"Sharing DNA with him doesn't make you his mother. You have to act like one and raise him before you can consider yourself a mother."

"And I suppose this girlfriend of yours is a better mother than me?"

"Yeah, she is." Horatio snapped, "She's helped me raise him for several months now; she treats him like her own son and he feels that she is his mother."

Julia could feel the rage boiling up inside her. She knew she had no legal rights whatsoever regarding Kyle. She knew she wasn't made to be a mother, but she had lost her husband years earlier (who she had married for money) and now the money was gone too.

She had gone to Miami in hopes of being able to charm Horatio back into her arms one more time.

"What are your intentions, Julia?" Horatio asked.

"My intentions is to get to know my so-, Kyle." Julia said, "Won't you let me see him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Horatio, once a week just during the day-time." Julia said and put her hand on Horatio's arm.

She moved closer and Horatio took a step back. Mentally Julia cursed at herself for moving too fast; this was not according to her plans. But then again she had to act fast; Horatio was with another woman that was carrying his child. They were both a threat.

"Are you here just to get to know him or do you have other plans as well?" Horatio asked.

"What other plans? Okay, so I still like you very much. But my first priority is to get to know Kyle." Julia sighed, "Please?"

She hated begging for things; but if that was what it took to have permission to spend one day a week with Kyle, it would have to do.

"Twice a month, Sundays. If he wants it." Horatio said, "And the first times I'll be there too."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"No. You didn't want to know him when he was born, so no I don't trust you." Horatio said.

"Alright, fine. Ask him."

"I'll ask him tonight." Horatio said, "Come by the MDPD crime lab tomorrow and I'll let you know what the deal is."

"Fine." Julia said and left.

Horatio watched her leave and frowned. Something was strange about Julia and the way she acted. She wasn't the type of person to care about others and she barely looked at Kyle. She seemed to be playing a game and for the time being Horatio would let her play that game until he figured out what she wanted. Kyle would not be left alone with her, until he was sure of what she wanted.

The drive home was in silence and Kyle was in a sad mood the rest of the evening.

Calleigh did not like the whole situation with Julia. She had the same gut feeling as Horatio; something was strange. However, she agreed that they should let her play her game for now. Until it became clear if she was there to really get to know Kyle or to do something else.

"So you'll be with Kyle when she meets him?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle still hadn't been asked because Horatio and Calleigh hadn't wanted to make his mood any worse after he had come home from grocery shopping.

"Yeah, we'll go to the park or something. I'll be in the background just making sure that Julia behaves." Horatio said,

It was no secret that Horatio was overprotective and it wasn't strange either. He had lost many people in his life and that made him keep an extra eye on the people he loved.

"Should we get police protection?" Calleigh asked.

"She hasn't done anything wrong yet, but she seems… kind of threatening." Horatio said, "It's like she is just waiting for the right time to cause trouble."

"Let's call the Chief."

Horatio nodded and after a long phone call to the Chief, the older man agreed that there should be a police car placed outside their house. It was the least he could do for now, until Julia did something that was actually illegal or threatening. The Chief couldn't give each individual of the family police protection as they went to and from school and work based on a gut feeling.

Still Calleigh and Horatio were satisfied to get one car outside their home. And they managed to get some decent sleep later that night.

**-I-**

Calleigh woke up to someone kissing her calves and making those kisses wandering up to her thighs. She smiled and reached hand down until she felt Horatio's head.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Horatio smiled.

"Lots of times, but I never get tired of hearing it." Calleigh yawned, "And I love you too, handsome. But shouldn't we get ready for work?"

"I woke up early and figured we'd have some alone time before it's time to wake up Kyle and have breakfast." Horatio smiled.

"And what are you thinking about when you want us to have some alone time?"

Calleigh didn't have to ask what was on Horatio's mind as he kissed the insides of her thighs. She could feel herself getting aroused as Horatio got closer to her mound.

"I was thinking we could just… talk." Horatio said and Calleigh could hear that he was joking.

"Talk, huh?"

"Well, maybe not so much talking. I'd rather do some physical exercise with you in bed." Horatio grinned and pulled Calleigh's panties down her legs and threw them on the floor.

Calleigh opened her eyes and Horatio looked innocently at her.

"They were in the way." He shrugged, "I need to examine you."

"Examine me?"

"Yes, now will you let the good doctor have a look?"

"If you must, doctor." Calleigh smirked and liked where this was going.

Horatio lied down between her legs and gently stroked the insides of her thighs all the way to her mound. He reached out a finger and slowly stroked Calleigh's wet clit. Calleigh moaned and arched her back.

"Oh my, what a reaction!" Horatio teased.

Calleigh chuckled and closed her eyes as Horatio's finger slowly slid inside her and started moving. It was soon joined by another finger and Calleigh grabbed the sheets hard.

"Does it hurt or feel good?" Horatio smirked.

"Oh, god… it feels so good."

"Mm, then I'm glad that my examination is good for my patient." Horatio smirked.

He started moving his fingers faster in and out of Calleigh and she writhed as the pleasure was built up more and more. Horatio could feel his hard manhood pressing against the sheet and he could barely wait to be buried deep inside the beautiful woman on the bed.

He reached his tongue out and started to slowly lick Calleigh's clit.

"Oh, Horatio!"

Horatio smiled and reached his free hand up to gently pinch Calleigh's nipples. Calleigh arched her back again and could feel her orgasm building up. Horatio quickened his tongue's pace and licked faster.

"Uh, god!"

Calleigh breathed hard as Horatio took his sweet time with giving her the ultimate pleasure, but not letting it end too fast. Calleigh's legs started to shake as she almost reached her climax and then suddenly Horatio stopped.

"What the?" Calleigh panted.

"Don't want you to come just yet." Horatio smirked.

Calleigh groaned and glared playfully at her lover. Horatio then slid two fingers inside her again and went back to licking her clit. This time he licked a little faster and Calleigh's knuckles turned white from gripping the sheet so hard.

"Oh, yes!"

Horatio could feel Calleigh's inner walls starting to clench around his fingers and he pulled back again. Calleigh growled and looked at him. Horatio just smiled.

"Not yet, sweetheart."

He sat up on his knees and put Calleigh's legs on his shoulders. His hard cock was just at her entrance and Calleigh pushed against him to try and force him inside. She was desperate to reach her climax now.

"Hungry for more?" Horatio teased.

"God, yes."

Horatio slowly slid his erection inside her and gasped at the pleasure of being enveloped by Calleigh's heat and wetness. He slowly started to thrust and grabbed Calleigh's hips to keep her in place. Calleigh tried to move her legs down to his waist, but Horatio wouldn't let her.

"My my, someone is eager." Horatio panted.

With every thrust he hit Calleigh's spot and Calleigh's cried out in pleasure. She tried to push against Horatio to drive him in deeper, but she couldn't move. Horatio started thrusting just a little bit faster and then used one hand to stroke Calleigh's throbbing clit.

"Uh, yes!"

"Oh, Cal!"

Horatio closed his eyes and had to use every fiber of control in his whole body to not thrust faster, he wanted to keep Calleigh on edge but not let her come just yet. Calleigh felt her inner walls starting to clench around Horatio's cock and just as she thought she was going to come, he pulled out of her and stopped stroking her clit.

"Oh, for god's sake Horatio!" She growled.

"You come when I let you come." Horatio grinned.

He grabbed his member and slid it inside again slowly, then almost completely out before thrusting slowly back inside. Calleigh moaned and this time she got to wrap her legs around Horatio's waist.

Horatio grabbed Calleigh's hips again as he started thrusting faster. He could feel his own orgasm building up and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer. He also desperately wanted to climax and he didn't want to torture Calleigh any longer.

"Oh, Horatio!"

"Uh, uh!"

Horatio could feel his cock twitch on the same time as Calleigh's inner walls clenched around his manhood and he came with a cry. Calleigh arched her back as she had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Horatio continued to thrust until his climax was over and then he pulled out and lied down next to Calleigh.

"That was… a very good… wake up call." Calleigh panted.

"It might just happen again." Horatio grinned and kissed her deeply.

Then the alarm on the clock went off and signaled that it was time to get up and get ready for work.

**-I-**

Horatio was not surprised to see Julia already waiting for him when he and Calleigh arrived at the lab. Calleigh nodded a greeting to her and then left Horatio and Julia alone to talk. Horatio had asked Kyle on his way to school if he wanted to get to know Julia and the boy's answer had surprised him. He also knew it would surprise Julia.

"Horatio." Julia greeted.

"Julia, you're here early."  
"I'm an early-bird, just like you." Julia smiled, but it was something about her smile that told Horatio it wasn't just a friendly smile.

It seemed more like a seductive smile.

"Yeah. Well, I talked to Kyle."

"Good, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to see you." Horatio said honestly.

The look of shock in Julia's eyes was genuine. Horatio himself had been stunned when Kyle had told him that he didn't like Julia and that he thought she was strange. His little boy was probably just as good at reading people as Horatio himself.

Julia nodded and looked down at the ground, thinking about how to respond to her son's obvious dislike of her. It wasn't as if she would sacrifice her lifestyle of glamour for Kyle, but if it was what it took to get Horatio back it would have to do.

Julia had no money left and she knew Horatio had inherited some money from an uncle over twenty years ago. She also knew that he earned enough money from work to be able to satisfy her lust for luxury.

If getting Horatio back meant that she had to raise the son she once gave away then it would have to be that way. The only one standing in her way was Calleigh and the unborn child.

"He doesn't want to know me?" Julia asked.

"No. I was surprised myself when he said so."

"Well, it sure wasn't the answer I was hoping for." Julia sighed, "Can't you ask him again?"

"I don't want him to feel forced to see you, Julia."

"So that's a no then?"

"Correct. He's made it clear what he wants and I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to get to know you." Horatio said.

Frankly if it made Julia leave he would be more than happy; her presence in Miami bothered him.

"Fine." Julia said.

Horatio turned to leave when Julia grabbed his arm.

"What happened between us, Horatio?" She asked.

"You left." Horatio said, "I think I should be the one asking why."

"I didn't want to settle down like you wanted to. I didn't know that I was pregnant when I left." Julia shrugged.

"You should have called me when you found out that you were."

"The past is the past." Julia snapped, "Now, do you really love this blonde woman you arrived with?"

"Of course."

"Oh come on, family life doesn't suit you Horatio. Being a single father is okay, you can still have fun when you're a single father. But having a girlfriend and soon a newborn?"

"Your definition of fun is a lot different than mine." Horatio said and walked towards the elevator.

Julia growled low and turned to Horatio.

"I'll see you again very soon, Horatio." She smirked and left.

Horatio had a feeling that Julia would stay true to her word and that the next time they saw each other it wouldn't be because she wanted to chat about Kyle. Julia had planned something.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Calleigh moaned as Horatio's hands massaged her shoulders. She was sitting on the couch and he was behind her. Lately she had felt stressed (about the situation with Julia and cases at work) and Horatio had decided that tonight they needed some alone time. Kyle was at Alexx's place and would sleep there too. Horatio and Calleigh had the whole house to themselves.

"If you ever think about quitting the force you could become a masseuse." Calleigh moaned.

"I'll consider it sweetheart, but you know I only like giving you a massage." Horatio smiled.

"That's because you get turned on by touching me."

"How do you know that?" Horatio smirked.

Calleigh reached a hand back and gently squeezed his growing erection; she could feel it pressing against her back.

"This was my first clue." She said.

"Oh, but he just wants a little attention." Horatio grinned and kissed her neck.

Calleigh smiled and turned around to pin Horatio down on the couch. Horatio grinned and pulled her head down for a passionate kiss.

"I can give him attention." Calleigh whispered and slid a hand down inside Horatio's boxers to stroke his hardening cock.

Horatio gasped and breathed heavily as he grew harder and harder. He slid his hands under Calleigh's shirt and removed her bra; he squeezed her breasts gently.

"Uh, Cal." He moaned.

Calleigh slid his boxers down and kissed his neck and then further down his chest, belly and finally she reached his massive erection. She licked the tip and watched as Horatio squirmed with pleasure.

His hands were now tightly gripping the couch fabric and Calleigh took his hard manhood into her mouth slowly. Horatio moaned at the sensation of having Calleigh's warm mouth around his throbbing shaft; Calleigh slowly sucked Horatio's cock and fondled his balls lightly. She could tell that she was driving him crazy with pleasure and she loved every minute of it.

"Ah god, Calleigh."

Suddenly Horatio froze as he felt something cold and metal around his wrists. Calleigh had stopped sucking him and was now just stroking him. She had cuffed him to the floor lamp; it wasn't as secure as the headboard and Horatio could easily slip the cuffs over the lamp and be free, but he was enjoying this far too much to try and break free.

"Tonight I decide when you come." Calleigh smirked and put a cock ring on Horatio.

"This is payback for my wake-up call last weekend isn't it?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, it is."

Horatio growled playfully and moaned as Calleigh started sucking him again. With the cock ring on he wouldn't be able to come at all, until Calleigh took it off him. And the cuffs prevented him from touching her; but Calleigh had the right to have her "revenge".

Horatio closed his eyes and groaned as Calleigh slowly sucked his manhood; from the base to the tip.

After a while she stood up and smirked. Slowly she took off her shirt and exposed her breasts to Horatio; he licked his lips and watched her intently. Calleigh dropped the shirt on the floor and slid her hands down to her jeans. Slowly, (so slow that she knew it was torturing Horatio to have to wait to see her whole body), she took of her jeans and stepped out of them.

Then she just as slowly as before, removed her panties and stood completely naked in front of her lover.

"You like what you see, handsome?" She teased.

"Oh yes."

Calleigh giggled and half-lied on the other end of the couch. She gently massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples; when she heard Horatio struggle with the cuffs she knew he was desperate to touch her and that was exactly what she wanted.

"You want to touch me, don't you?"

"Yes!" Horatio moaned.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss and touch her sweet body; feel the skin under his lips and fingers. Hear her moan his name as he satisfied her and feel her squirm with pleasure. He growled and pulled at the cuffs.

"Woman, you're driving me crazy." He said.

"Good. I like it when you crazy." Calleigh teased.

She ran her hands down over her belly bump and to her slit. She slid her finger down over her wet core and moaned. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her throbbing clit to increase the pleasure.

Horatio was breathing hard and he licked his dry lips. The sight of Calleigh pleasuring herself turned him on more than he ever thought was imaginable before they became lovers. Calleigh rolled her hips as she slid two fingers inside herself and her thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned and could feel her orgasm build up.

"Cal." Horatio groaned.

His fingers were itching to touch her and he struggled with the cuffs again. His hard cock was twitching with the need to have Calleigh's core envelope it. He watched as Calleigh gasped and her fingers slid in and out faster; he could see she was close to climax and he growled for not being able to touch her.

"Oh, Calleigh." He sighed.

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at him with a teasing twinkle and breathed hard as she could feel her inner walls clenching around her fingers and she came with a groan. She smirked as she saw the lust in Horatio's eyes and straddled him.

Calleigh could feel his manhood pressing against her back and she stroked him fast. Horatio gasped and arched his hips against her.

"Ready for more, handsome?" She asked.

"Uh, yes!"

Calleigh grinned and stood up over his hard member. She lowered herself down on Horatio's cock and moaned as she was filled by him. Horatio groaned and struggled with the cuffs.

"Oh, Horatio."

Calleigh started to move up and down and Horatio thrusted deep inside her. She braced herself against his chest and let her head fall backwards. She could feel Horatio's cock twitching inside her and she started moving faster.

"Oh Calleigh!"

"Uh!"

Horatio could feel his climax coming, but with the cock ring he couldn't reach his relief. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room and Calleigh moaned as Horatio's hard member hit her spot.

"Oh god!"

Horatio was turned on more by hearing Calleigh's sounds of pleasure and he thrusted faster into her. Calleigh cried out and leaned down to kiss Horatio deeply.

The need for air soon took over and their lips parted. She graced her teeth against his shoulder and gently bit the skin as she could feel her second orgasm approaching. Her inner walls were starting to clench around Horatio's manhood.

Horatio could feel how close Calleigh was to the edge and he moaned as her walls contracted around him.

"Horatio, oh!"

Calleigh came with a cry and gently nipped Horatio's skin by the shoulder. She continued to ride him until her orgasm had passed and she then climbed off him. She removed the cuffs and the cock ring and then ran upstairs. Horatio heard her giggle and realized he would have to catch her before he would get his release.

"You're a little imp, you know that right?" He called out.

"I'm loving every minute of it." Calleigh giggled.

Horatio went upstairs and heard her in the master bedroom. When he opened the door she stood on one side of the bed. He approached her, but she was quicker and ran over the bed to the bathroom.

Calleigh wanted to be caught of course and when Horatio entered the bathroom, she was sitting on the counter. Horatio kissed her deeply and Calleigh could feel his member rubbing against her clit.

"You drove me crazy downstairs." He growled playfully.

"Just what I wanted." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio grabbed her hips and slid his cock inside her. Calleigh wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he started to thrust inside her; carefully but fast. Horatio took one breast into his mouth and Calleigh groaned and arched her back against him.

"Uh, Horatio!"

Horatio gasped as he felt his orgasm coming and he knew he wouldn't last long. He started to stroke Calleigh's clit; wanting her to come with him. Calleigh breathed hard and closed her eyes; she could feel Horatio starting to thrust faster and she started to clench around his manhood again.

"Oh, Calleigh!"

Horatio gasped as he came and shot his seed inside his lover. Calleigh followed shortly and came for the third time that evening. The remained still for a while, just panting and then kissed passionately.

"That was amazing." Horatio grinned.

"It sure was." Calleigh smiled, "Let's take a shower."

Horatio smiled and then gently rubbed Calleigh's baby bump. The baby kicked and both adults smiled.

**-I-**

The day was not starting good for Horatio. He had never met Eric's sisters but now he was meeting one of them; Marisol. However, it was a shame they had to meet under such bad circumstances. Marisol had been caught buying Marijuana from an undercover cop that was pretending to sell drugs. And worse was that Eric's number had been found in another dealer's cell phone and he now had to do a test for Marijuana.

Horatio's day could not have started any worse. Rick was looking for him to talk about Eric's situation and DA Rebecca Nevins was planning to take Marisol and Eric's case to court.

Horatio and his team weren't allowed to work the case either since there was a conflict of interest and Horatio could only watch as Dt. Charles Morton interrogated Marisol Delko and Morton made sure she knew the seriousness of her crime.

"Hello Horatio, you don't think Dt. Morton can handle an interrogation without you watching?" Rick asked as he joined Horatio behind the two-way mirror.

"He knows I'm here and he doesn't mind."

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"No."

"I'm here to let you know that Eric popped positive for Marijuana." Rick smirked.

"He doesn't smoke it."

"There was only a small amount of it in him. Ms. Delko had a bigger amount in her system." Rick said, "But it does not change the fact that he had the number to a known drug dealer and that he has been smoking it."

"Not necessarily. Marisol has confessed to smoking while her brother has been in the same room." Horatio said, "You and I both know that he could have got it in him then."

"But he's bought drugs from the dealer." Rick pointed out, "The dealer has identified him."

"That dealer is trying to save himself from spending time in jail for beating his wife to death." Horatio said, "When it comes to Eric Delko you have nothing."

"I do. He was identified as a buyer, he knows his sisters smokes and yet he hasn't turned her in." Rick growled.

"Just because you would sell your own mother to anyone willing to give the right price, doesn't mean that other people would do the same to their family members."

"Funny Horatio, very funny. It doesn't matter. Nevins isn't putting the case down." Rick said, "And unless you can give her a good reason not to take this further; Eric Delko is getting fired and put in jail. His sister as well."

Rick walked away and Horatio growled. He was pretty sure he could talk Nevins into giving Eric a second chance, but Marisol was trickier. When the interrogation was over Marisol was lead to a holding cell and then it was Eric's turn. By now the whole team was there watching behind the mirror.

"Your sister claims that she smoked because of her cancer." Dt. Morton said, "Is that true?"

"Yes." Eric said.

"And you buy the Marijuana for her?"

"When she can't go herself, yes." Eric sighed.

He didn't see the point in lying. He knew he was in over his head and that if nobody could convince Nevins to drop the charges he would spend a long time behind bars and lose his job.

"Why did you break the law?"

"She's my sister." Eric said.

"But she can buy her own drugs."

"Not every day. Some days she can barely get out of bed." Eric growled.

"Do you sit with her when she smokes?"

"Sometimes."

"And that's why there was trace of Marijuana in your body?"

"Yes." Eric sighed.

"So you've been working with Marijuana in your system?" Dt. Morton asked.

"It hasn't affected my work."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, I have been working with Marijuana in my system." Eric growled low.

The interrogation continued and Eric was getting more and more frustrated. The team was worried about their friend and co-worker. Things were not looking good.

**-I-**

Horatio was trying to find as much ammunition for Eric and Marisol's defense as he could and he was pretty sure that he could talk Nevins into leaving them alone. Marisol had a good reason for smoking because of her cancer and Eric was just the helpful little brother. Horatio was sure he would have done the same if he had a sister who was sick with cancer.

If Calleigh or Kyle got sick and needed to do drugs to feel better he was sure he would buy it for them; even if he broke the law by doing so. But he couldn't keep Eric and Marisol out of jail, only Nevins could.

There was a knock on the door and Horatio opened it in hopes that it was Nevins who was just early for their appointment. However, it was an entirely different woman outside the door and not one he wanted to see.

"Julia." He greeted.

Julia walked passed him and smiled. She sat down on his couch. Horatio closed the door and stood leaning against his desk.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well, I've come to see an old friend." Julia smirked, "You."

"We're not friends, Julia."

"Ouch." Julia sighed, "Alright, I'm here to see if maybe I can talk you into to ditching that blond bitch and come back to me."

"Do _not_ call Calleigh a bitch in front of me!" Horatio growled.

Julia stood up and started pacing.

"Well only a bitch would get pregnant so soon in the relationship. It didn't take her long to spread her legs for you did it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You think Calleigh got pregnant to make sure I would always be hers?" Horatio asked.

"Did she?"

"We happen to love each other. But I don't expect you to know anything about love." Horatio said.

"You really know how to break a girl's heart, Lt." Julia smirked and stepped closer to him.

She put her hands on his waist and when Horatio shoved them away, she put them right back. She pressed her body against his and kissed his cheek. Horatio gently shoved her away, but Julia grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong Horatio? What Calleigh doesn't know won't hurt her." She smirked.

She roughly pulled Horatio in for a kiss and rubbed a hand against his manhood. Horatio pushed her away.

"Get out of here now!" He growled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know you want me." Julia grinned.

"I believe he told you to get out."

Julia turned to face Calleigh by the door and her smiled vanished. Calleigh had her hand on her gun and the look in her eyes told Julia just exactly what she intended to use the gun for if she didn't back off.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss knocked-up." Julia said.

"Leave and don't come back. You had your chance with him and you ruined it." Calleigh growled.

Julia glared at the other woman and turned to leave.

"This isn't over." She growled before she walked out the door.

Calleigh closed the door and approached Horatio.

"Calleigh, I-"

"I saw everything Horatio. From when she put her hands on your waist." Calleigh said, "And I heard everything too. I know you didn't kiss her back."

Horatio smiled and kissed Calleigh deeply. Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. When she felt his hardening manhood pressing against her thigh she parted for air.

"Sorry Calleigh, but it's impossible not to get turned on when you kiss me." Horatio smiled.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you." She chuckled, "But Nevins will be here soon, right?"

"Yeah." Horatio sighed and sat down on his chair.

Calleigh sat down in his lap and hugged him. She slid a hand down to give his member a gentle squeeze and Horatio gasped.

"Calleigh, if you keep doing that I will have to clear my desk and take you right here." Horatio moaned.

"I'm just giving you a little preview of what will happen tonight." Calleigh giggled and stood up.

Horatio rubbed her baby bump gently and kissed it as he felt the baby kick. Calleigh smiled and leaned down for a last kiss before leaving.

Just a few minutes later Rebecca Nevins walked through the door and she did not look happy.

"Tell me why I shouldn't press charges against Eric and Marisol Delko." Nevins demanded.

"Because it would be very unfair."

"Well, a lot of cases that end up on my desk are unfair."

"Please think this through; Marisol has cancer, she might not live another year and she only smokes because of the pain that she has. Eric is just the little brother trying to make his sister's life easier for her." Horatio said, "The family must be devastated to know that Marisol has cancer and if smoking some Marijuana makes it easier for her to get through every day I don't think we should punish her for it."

"So we should let everyone who smokes keep doing it then? Addicts will claim that their lives are also easier when they smoke or take other drugs."

"No, that's not what I said."

"No, but if we let Ms. Delko continue, then we have to give the same treatment to everybody else." Nevins argued.

"I'm not suggesting we let her continue. I'll talk to her and Eric and make sure that she understands that she can't smoke anymore. It'll be painful for her, but if she wants to avoid jail that is what she'll have to do." Horatio said.

"She gives us her word to stop smoking and Eric gives us his word to stop buying for her and that'll be it? We're just going to believe them?"

"Yes." Horatio said, "I believe they will keep their word. I know Eric will; he would never lie to me."

"He would never lie, but he wouldn't tell you everything either. He didn't tell you about Marisol and her cancer. Why didn't he confide in you that he bought drugs for her?" Nevins asked.

"Because he doesn't want me to worry about it. I know him and he's very much like me that way; none of us want others to have to worry about us." Horatio sighed, "We don't want to be a burden."

Nevins shook her head and started pacing. Thinking about Horatio's proposition. It made sense, but she couldn't give special treatment to a person because she was sick or because her brother was a cop.

"Okay, I say we make a deal. She agrees to three months on parole and Eric is suspended for two weeks without pay." Nevins said.

Horatio thought for a second and then nodded. It was good enough.

"Fine. We'll suggest it to them and hope that they take it." He said, he knew that Eric would accept the deal.

Nevins shook hands on it with Horatio and then left. On her way there she walked passed Julia, who had stayed hidden in the lab next to Horatio's office. She had a plan. Horatio didn't get what he _truly_ wanted even if he got a deal that was quite good. Maybe she could find another way to get Horatio back. Maybe all she had to prove was that she was willing to do anything for Horatio; anything to make sure he got what he wanted at work.

Because she would do _anything_ to get him back.

**-I-**

"Hey Frank." Horatio said and went to the living room to talk.

"H, the reason I'm calling is because we got a huge problem on our hands."

"What is that? Is there new evidence on Eric or Marisol?" Horatio asked.

Eric and Marisol had been sent home since they had accepted the deal from Nevins. Marisol understood that she had to stop smoking Marijuana and she was willing to do so to stay out of jail. Eric wasn't overjoyed about being suspended, but it was better than being charged as a criminal.

"No… Rebecca Nevins was just found dead in her apartment."

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-I-**

Horatio looked down at the body of Rebecca Nevins. Ryan, Natalia and Walter were processing the crime scene and Frank was questioning neighbors to see if they had seen anything. Eric and Marisol were currently in a holding cell after Rick Stetler had had them arrested for suspicion of murder. It was absurd and Horatio had argued with Rick about it, but the IAB Lt. had enough evidence to arrest them on suspicion. They had motive and means to murder Rebecca Nevins.

The lack of evidence that Ryan, Nat and Walter found (or did not find) was not in Eric's favor; as a CSI he would know how to kill someone without leaving evidence. Rick was going to have a great day trying to pin this on Eric and Marisol.

Calleigh stayed at home with Kyle while Horatio worked. In his mind he was already working over the possibilities of another suspect; Julia. She had motive and means to kill Rebecca as well. It was clear by the hole in Rebecca's head that she had been shot and Julia had a license for a gun; she had had that for years, since when she first met Horatio at least. She also had motive since she would do _anything_ to get Horatio back, he knew she would.

"H, this is crazy. There is nothing here; no prints, no hair, fibers or DNA." Ryan said, "No sign of forced entry either."

"Rebecca must have trusted whoever she let inside." Natalia said, "It could be a friend."

Horatio nodded. It could also be a woman; after years of friendship with Rebecca he knew she wasn't afraid of trusting women easier than men.

"Maybe she opened the door and stared right into the barrel of a gun; then she would have no choice but to obey her killer and let him or her enter the apartment." Walter suggested.

"I found something." Natalia said.

Everyone joined her in the living room where she was kneeling on the floor.

"Shoe impression." She smiled, "It's from high heels."

"It confirms that a woman was here when Rebecca died. Rebecca is barefoot." Ryan said.

"Why did the killer go in here when Rebecca was dead in the kitchen?" Horatio asked, "What was she looking for?"

"Case files?" Ryan suggested.  
"It would certainly explain motive for the killer. Rebecca doesn't have a home office so she probably works in the living room." Walter said, "But that doesn't help Eric and Marisol."

"No it doesn't." Horatio sighed, "Rick will only claim that Marisol stood next to Eric when he shot Rebecca and then she went in here to steal the case files on them."

"But why?" Ryan asked, "They had made a deal with Nevins already."

"I know, but Rick will claim that they wanted to make sure that no one would ever know that they had bought Marijuana." Horatio said, "Frank what have you got?"

"No neighbor heard the shot, which means the killer probably used a silencer. The old woman down the hall called the police when she saw Nevin's front door open." Frank said, "Nobody saw anything or anyone."

"Shit, we can't prove that Eric and Marisol didn't do it and we can't prove that they did either." Ryan sighed.

"Let's not give up yet people." Horatio said, "Dr. Woods."

Horatio saw that Alexx had arrived and joined her in the kitchen by Rebecca's body. Alexx didn't have much to say since she hadn't done the autopsy yet, but the bullet had been a through and through and Rebecca had died instantly. Ryan found the bullet lodged in the wall.

**-I-**

Horatio massaged his head as his headache got worse. All night the team had worked on the case and got nothing. The bullet that killed Rebecca didn't come from a police issued weapon, but of course Rick claimed that Eric could easily have bought another gun to kill her with. The shoe impression collected at the scene didn't match Marisol's shoes, but since Rebecca had been dead for four hours before the police arrived, Marisol could have easily switched shoes.

The little evidence they had was enough to suspect Eric and Marisol with, but also enough to prove that it could have been somebody else.

There was a knock on the door and Calleigh entered her lover's office. Horatio smiled at her.

"I just dropped off Kyle at school." Calleigh said, "I heard the case isn't going very well."

"No it's not."

"We all know that Eric and Marisol haven't done anything."

"Yeah, but proving that to Rick is the hard part. I expect him here soon for a small meeting." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh nodded and went to pull the blinds to cover the glass walls of Horatio's office. Horatio looked confused at her and she gave him a smile.

"You look stressed." She said.

"I am. If I can't make Rick understand that Julia is a better suspect than Eric and Marisol, then he'll charge them for murder." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh knew of Horatio's decision to tell Rick about Julia and she agreed that Julia was also a suspect in the case. She could have stayed behind after she had tried to seduce Horatio and watched his and Rebecca's meeting. And even though Horatio and Rebecca reached an agreement, she might have decided to kill Rebecca to prove to Horatio that she would do anything for him.

Suddenly the door opened and Rick walked in.

"Let's make this quick, Horatio." Rick greeted.

"Alright, there is something I think you should know." Horatio said.

"Does it have something to do with Nevin's murder?"

"Yeah, sit down." Horatio said.

Rick sat down and Horatio started telling him the story about Julia. Who she was and how she had tried to seduce him twice. Rick listened without interrupting and Horatio had never seen him so focused.

"So she was here yesterday just before Nevins came to your meeting?" Rick asked.

"Yes, and it's possible that she stayed behind and didn't leave like I asked her to." Horatio said, "If she saw my argument with Rebecca she might had decided to get rid of her."

"But you got what you wanted; Eric and Marisol are out of jail and Rebecca even said it was a good deal." Rick said confused, "Why would Julia still kill her?"

"To prove that she would do anything for me or maybe because although the deal was fair, she might have interpreted it as if I didn't get _exactly_ what I asked for." Horatio said.

"It seems a bit far-stretched, Horatio." Rick said, "Anything else that can make her a killer?"

"She has a license to carry a gun. She's had it for years. She's a woman and Rebecca would without a doubt let a woman enter her house." Horatio said, "Julia could have pretended to be hurt to get inside as well."

"Alright, although this sounds possible. I want to question Julia first." Rick said, "There is no evidence that Julia was in the house?"

"No."

"So why would she steal the Delko's case files?"

"So that they can't ever be charged and so no one will know what they've done." Horatio said, "She knows that Eric is family to me and stealing his case file could be her way of trying to say that she'd do anything to protect me and the people that matter to me."

"Let's bring her." Rick said, "Do you know where she lives?"

"No."

"Alright. You know Eric and Marisol could still have done this."

"But you haven't found any case files at their apartments or their family member's homes." Horatio pointed out.

"True, but they could have burned them up."

"There was no evidence of them burning anything up either. And none of them gave GSR on their hands."

"It can be washed off." Rick said, "As a CSI you know that."

"Fine. But you can't deny that although the evidence is not in their favor it is not enough to charge them either." Horatio said.

"I could charge them and hope that the jury believes they're guilty." Rick smirked and left.

Horatio growled. Rick could be a real jerk sometimes. He quickly thought of something else as he remembered that Calleigh was taking a shower. He did need a break after all and why not take a shower?

**-I-**

It was lunch time and Calleigh had an appointment with her doctor to do an ultrasound. Horatio went along with her. There was nothing else he could do since Julia hadn't been found yet and quite frankly he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Everything looks good." Doctor Harmon smiled.

Calleigh smiled at her lover as they saw their baby on the monitor. They heard the heartbeats and saw how it moved around. It was quite an active baby and kicked a lot.

"Have you decided on any names?" Doctor Harmon asked.

"Cody or Cadence." Calleigh smiled, "Kyle wants a little brother."

Doctor Theresa Harmon smiled and told the couple that she had four little brothers and no sisters. Horatio and Calleigh imagined a family of only sons if they had more children in the future and how all of them would probably be like their father.

After the ultrasound they got some pictures of the baby and then they went for lunch.

"We have to buy a crib, handsome."

"I know and some more clothes." Horatio smiled, "And some baby forks, plates and knives for when the baby gets older."

"I never realized how many things you had to buy until I asked Alexx. Not only before the baby is born, but after as well." Calleigh grinned, "They grow so fast so new clothes are always on the shopping list, then there's baby food, diapers, a potty and so on."

"Yeah, but it's something I always wanted to buy. I've always wished to be one of those men that get to feel the baby kick, watch it grow up and buy all those things with their wives or girlfriends."

"Yeah, you did miss out on a lot of things during Kyle's first three years." Calleigh said.

"Yes and then when he was suddenly here I didn't have anything. We went emergency shopping and I had no idea really what to buy." Horatio smiled and remembered how lost he had felt back then.

"But you quickly got used to it."

"Yeah. The saddest things if how fast they grow up. It seems like only yesterday when he was three and now he's ten already." Horatio said.

"Did I tell you what Kyle said this morning when I drove him to school?" Calleigh grinned.

"No, you didn't. What did he say?"

"He said that after this baby he wanted three more siblings." Calleigh said and laughed as Horatio choked on his coffee.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I had to talk to you first and that we'd have to wait and see." Calleigh smiled, "He wants brothers only."

"No sisters?"

"No, I think it's because his friend Michael has three sisters and he's told Kyle that it's boring to have sisters." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, Michael wants a brother."

Horatio caressed Calleigh's belly and felt the baby kick. They shared a kiss and then it was almost time to get back to the lab.

**-I-**

Rick was not charmed by Julia's innocent smile or seductive behavior as she explained that Horatio was lying about everything he had told Rick. If she hadn't been such a bad actress Rick might have fallen for it, but he understood why Horatio suspected her.

"So you claim that you have no idea why Horatio has accused you of trying to seduce him and posing a threat to him, Kyle Caine and Ms. Duquesne?" Rick asked.

"No, I don't Lt. Stetler" Julia said and spread her legs a little to tease Rick.

She was wearing a very short skirt and from where Rick was standing he noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was surprised at her behavior and hadn't expected her to be so obvious with her tries to seduce him.

Her cleavage showed just enough of her breasts to make any man look down and although Rick found her very sexy, he wasn't stupid enough to think that she was genuinely interested in him that way.

"Why would he lie about that?" Rick asked.

"Because he doesn't want me in town."

"And why is that?"

"Ask him."

"He says you're trying to win him back."

"I'm not, but I happen to like him."

"Do you like him so much that you would kill for him?"

"No. I'm not insane." Julia said.

"Have you tried contacting Kyle Caine?"

"No."

"That's a lie. I've talked to the teachers at school and they say that you've been there at least once to talk to him." Rick smirked.

"Okay, I went there once. I have never seen Kyle again alone after that." Julia sighed, "Do you have any proof that I've done something illegal?"

"Did you watch Ms. Nevins and Horatio have a meeting yesterday?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? They came to an agreement that was fair." Julia shrugged, "You think I killed Ms. Nevins because of that meeting?"

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Do you own a gun?"

"No."

"But you have a license to carry one."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you could have bought a gun yesterday and killed Ms. Nevins with it." Rick said.

"Prove it." Julia smirked.

"Don't leave town." Rick growled and left the room.

He went to see Horatio and Calleigh behind the two-way-mirror. They watched as Julia tried to seduce the officer that led her outside and how she looked towards the mirror; she knew they were watching.

"I can understand why you don't like her." Rick said.

"Can Eric and Marisol go home now?" Calleigh asked.

"Fine. I'll let them go but only because I think based on Julia's personal character that she's somewhat of a psychopath." Rick sighed and left.

Calleigh and Horatio shared a kiss and went to tell Eric and Marisol the good news. On their way there they bumped into Julia and her eyes instantly darkened.

"Well hello Horatio." Julia said, completely ignoring Calleigh.

"Julia."

"When are you going to leave the bitch next to you for me?"

"Never." Horatio said.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch?" Calleigh growled and stepped closed to Julia.

"Are you deaf too?" Julia teased.

"You call me a bitch when you're the one trying to seduce the cops?" Calleigh asked.

"Honey, don't blame me for having good looks. You're fat and Horatio will leave you as soon as the little brat inside is born." Julia said.

"Calleigh, don't argue with someone that is way out of your league." Natalia interrupted as she came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked shocked.

Julia smirked.

"Yeah, don't go down to the slut-level when you're already at the real-woman-level." Natalia grinned and led Calleigh away.

Julia's smirk faded and she gave both women death glares as they left.

"This isn't over Horatio." She said.

"End it now or suffer the consequences." Horatio warned.

"I'll be back." Julia smirked, "Enjoy the relaxing time you have for now, because I'll be back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a simple statement." Julia smirked and left.

Horatio followed Calleigh and Natalia to the holding cells to tell Eric and Marisol the good news. He had a gut feeling that Julia hadn't given up yet and when she came back she was going to take what she felt belonged to her. Even if it meant that she had to kill someone.

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Alexx found Calleigh cleaning up the gun vault and it was obvious that the younger woman was stressed and unhappy about how the temporary ballistic expert, Simon, had failed to keep the vault organized. Calleigh and Horatio had just come back after a two week vacation that they had taken the day after Julia had left and now Calleigh was back and had to fix everything that been ruined.

"Next time I see him I'm going to-"

"Calleigh?" Alexx asked, "Were you about to say that you'd use Simon as target practice next time you see him?"

Simon had been filling in for Calleigh and still worked extra with firing all the weapons, since Calleigh didn't want to do that while she was pregnant. She was almost six months along and had two months left to work before she went on maternity leave and Simon took over until she came back. Simon was a good ballistic expert, but had no sense for order. Somehow he never misplaced anything, but nobody else would be able to find tools, weapons or even a tweezer in the mess he created.

"I was going to say that I will glue his hands to the cleaning kit next time I see him." Calleigh growled, "Look at all the mess; he can't even throw away his coffee cups!"

Alexx looked around the gun vault and understood Calleigh's bad mood. It wasn't easy for a pregnant woman cleaning everything up herself and Simon wasn't likely today help either sense it was his day off and Calleigh couldn't wait for him to come back the following day; she wanted everything organized now.

"Honey, why don't you take a break?" Alexx asked.

"No, if I don't do this today I'll never get it done."

Alexx nodded and was about to offer her help when Ryan rushed in with some evidence that needed processing right away.

"Cal, test this gun for blood and prints. If it's not done by the end of the shift the guy will walk away." Ryan said.

Calleigh let out a frustrated growled and glared at her friend. Ryan froze and watched as Calleigh snatched the plastic bag out of his hand; tears threatened to fall and Alexx grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." Calleigh sniffed.

Ryan had frozen to the spot by Calleigh's sudden outburst and was still in shock by the sudden switch from anger to sadness as Calleigh started sobbing.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Honey, she just has pregnancy hormones. This is nothing compared to what Horatio goes through at home." Alexx chuckled, "Feel better Calleigh?"

Calleigh nodded and wiped her tears away. She gave Ryan an apologetic look, but the young man just gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and left the two women alone.

"I'm still going to teach Simon a lesson." Calleigh smirked evilly.

"Calleigh, why don't you and I take an early lunch?"

"But this evidence-"

"Can wait." Alexx interrupted, "After lunch you can process it and then try not to stress so much about cleaning. Simon created the mess so he has to take care of it."

"You're right." Calleigh smiled and went to lunch with the older woman.

**-I-**

"I'm home!" Horatio called out as he walked through the front door.

Calleigh and Kyle came to the door and the young boy hugged his father while Calleigh gave him a kiss.

"Dad, I got an A on a math test today!" Kyle grinned, "And today at lunch Michael dropped all of his food in his lap and ruined his new pants. His mom is going to be so mad."

"Is that funny?" Horatio asked confused.

"Yeah, you should have seen it!" Kyle laughed at the memory.

Horatio and Calleigh shook their heads and went to the kitchen, where Calleigh was preparing dinner.

"So I heard about your little outburst in the lab today." Horatio said.

"Did I scare Ryan half to death?"

"No, but I don't think he'll ever get a pregnant girlfriend." Horatio smirked.

Calleigh giggled and turned to the stove. She felt much happier after her lunch with Alexx. During dinner Kyle told his parents more about school and teachers who did funny stuff or about anything else that had happened.

Horatio had bought a cake when he drove home from work and Calleigh was over it in seconds. They sat in the living room and watched the news, while they listened to Kyle reporting to his toy helicopter about the current traffic problems in the lego world. It was always amusing to hear how Kyle picked up words from his parents when he heard them during work conversations or when he caught glimpses of cop shows on TV.

"We have a traffic jam on the highway, please respond immidiately." Kyle said, "This is Lt. Caine, I'm heading there right now; over an out."

"Is there any cake left for me and the little man?" Horatio asked amused as his girlfriend cut out the biggest piece of cake he had ever seen.

"Only if you hurry up to take it." Calleigh said with her mouth full.

Horatio grabbed what was left of it and gave himself and Kyle a bit. Kyle came running like a wild rabbit when he heard the word cake and in an instant his piece was gone.

"Thanks dad! It was great." Kyle grinned, "Can I touch the belly? Is the baby kicking? Can't he come out now? When are we going to see him through the ultra sound the next time?"

"Whoa, slow down; one question at the time." Horatio chuckled.

"You can touch the belly, although the baby is sleeping now." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle sat down next to his mother and put his hand on the baby bump. He sighed when at first he felt no kick, but then suddenly it was one!

"He kicked!" Kyle exclaimed, "I think it's a he."

"Well, everyone else seems pretty sure that it's a girl." Calleigh grinned, "Yeah, the baby's kicking a lot now."

"Wow! Did you see that dad? The baby almost kicked through the belly."

"Well, he or she is trying too anyway." Horatio smiled and also put his hand on the belly.

When Kyle yawned Horatio looked at the time and saw that it was way passed his bedtime.

"Time for bed, Kyle."

Kyle didn't argue; he was just too tired. He kissed his mother goodnight and headed to his room to change. Horatio helped him pick up some toys from the floor and when Kyle had brushed his teeth and lied down in bed, Horatio kissed him goodnight and turned to leave.  
"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Julia can't hurt the baby, right?"

Julia had been gone for two weeks and this was the first time since then that Kyle had mentioned her.

"No, she can't." He said.

"Good." Kyle yawned and turned around to face the wall.

**-I-**

"Horatio, wake up!"

Horatio stirred in his sleep and then sat up with a gasp. He had had a nightmare and by the look on Calleigh's face he probably talked in his sleep too.

"What did I say?" He rasped.

"Something about not taking your family away from you. You also kept saying _no, don't hurt them_." Calleigh said, "What was your dream about?"

Horatio sighed and lied down again. He hadn't had a nightmare in months and usually it was about his childhood and his father, but this time it was about Julia.

"I dreamt that Julia was holding a knife to your throat, while Kyle was being kept in a cage behind her. She threatened to kill both of you and before I could get to you she cut your throat open and then stabbed Kyle. I always fall into a black hole just before I come within reach of you." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh hugged her lover and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's just a dream." She said, "Remember that."

"I will try."

They looked at the time and realized that in less than an hour they would have to get up anyway, so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Remember I'm taking Kyle with me to buy some baby clothes this afternoon." Calleigh said.

"I remember." Horatio said, "It will give me a chance to fix dinner."

Calleigh gave him one last kiss before getting out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"You know that Julia won't kill me right?" Calleigh asked when she came back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, because you'll shoot her before she has a chance." Horatio smiled.

"I will and I will most definitely shoot her if she touches you or Kyle."

"I'm still worried. Yesterday Kyle asked if Julia could hurt the baby." Horatio said.

"And you said no?"

"I did."

"Good. I don't think he should have to worry about what Julia is _really_ capable of." Calleigh sighed, "I just hope she stays away."

"Me too." Horatio said.

During breakfast everyone were there usual happy self and at work no one could have known that Horatio was more worried than ever for his family's safety or that Calleigh was trying not to think about the possibility that Julia _could_ harm the baby or Kyle. During lunch it was Alexx that finally noticed that something was wrong; while the girls were at a diner.

"It's just that Kyle asked if Julia could hurt the baby; Horatio told him no and then Horatio had a nightmare about Julia killing me and Kyle." Calleigh sighed, "I just wish she'd go away forever. I don't want to worry about her coming back all the time; either stay away or come back for a final showdown so I can shoot her."

"Cal, I think it'll be better if she's in jail rather than dead." Natalia said, "Think about a woman like her in an environment like a prison."

All three women laughed.

"Well, I didn't say I'd shoot to kill." Calleigh smiled, "Maybe a bullet in the butt cheek will cheer her up."

"She wouldn't be able to sit for weeks." Alexx laughed, "Remind me never to piss you off."

"Alexx, I would never hurt you." Calleigh grinned, "Only scare you a little bit."

"So not long left huh?" Natalia smiled and nodded towards the baby bump, "Nervous?"

"I've never been more nervous in my life. I don't want to be one of those women that are in labor for 24 hours."

"Hey, it could be over real quick too. Like in thirty minutes." Alexx said, "When my sister gave birth to her daughter it only took twenty minutes. She had to give birth in the bathtub at home."

"Oh god, I can't imagine doing that! Not because of me, but because Horatio would freak out." Calleigh chuckled.

"He's got to have nerves of steel." Natalia said.

"Oh no, he's told me that when I give birth he'll have to sit down so he doesn't faint and hit his head on the floor." Calleigh smiled and everyone laughed.

"Well, you'd be surprised at how many men actually do that." Alexx grinned.

"My father fainted when my oldest sister was born." Natalia said, "He got a concussion too."

"My father missed my birth." Alexx said.

"Why?"

"Everything happened so fast. I was three weeks early and he was on a business trip. It took him three hours to drive home; he broke the speed limit and even got a speeding ticket. When he was only ten minutes away from the hospital I was born." Alexx smiled.

"Aw, poor man. It's got to be hard to miss your child's birth when you've been waiting for it for so long." Natalia said.

"Horatio think it's going too fast. He says he needs more than 9 months to prepare himself mentally."

"Well, he should try carrying the baby for 9 months and see how he feels then." Alexx said.

After lunch Calleigh worked a little bit and then ended her shift early to take Kyle shopping. The boy was excited about buying clothes for the baby and since he believed it was a boy he only picked out boy clothes.

"Look, it's Spiderman!" Kyle exclaimed and showed Calleigh the Spiderman shirt.

Kyle loved classical heroes like Spiderman, Superman and Batman and so on; so of course he took any chance he could get to pick out clothes with those heroes on it.

"What's this?" Kyle asked.

"Support for the baby when they're learning to walk." Calleigh smiled, "We'll get that later."

"Where am I going to be when the baby's born?"

"With Uncle Eric."

Eric lived closest to the couple and it had been decided long ago that he would be babysitting Kyle when it was time for the baby to see the world.

"Can I sit up and wait for you or dad to call when the baby's out?" Kyle asked, "I don't want to go to sleep."

"It depends on how long it takes." Calleigh said, "It can take a long time."

"How long?"

"Well, for some women it takes 24 hours and even more."

"Doesn't sound like much. It's only one day." Kyle shrugged.

Calleigh smiled; when Kyle got older he'd realize that 24 hours of labor was a lot. When mother and son got home dinner was ready and the table set. Kyle ate quickly so he could show his father everything he and Calleigh had bought for the baby.

"If this child doesn't grow up loving cartoon heroes as much as Kyle, I'll be surprised." Horatio grinned.

"Dad; mom says that sometimes women give birth for 24 hours or more, that's not much right?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not; women just want something to whine about sometimes." Horatio joked.

Calleigh gasped and looked surprised at her lover.

"Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." She whispered.

"I know how to make you change your mind." Horatio smirked.

"How?"

Horatio smiled and guided Calleigh's hand to his hardening member. Kyle was completely unaware of what was going on as he rummaged through the third shopping bag for a new item to show his father.

"And what exactly do you intent to do with your problem there?" Calleigh smirked and removed her hand as Kyle turned to face them.

"My friend down there is going to help me satisfy _you_ all night long." Horatio whispered and kissed her cheek.

Calleigh took a deep breath and knew that Horatio would _not_ be spending the night on the couch.

"And this is a teddy bear for the baby, dad." Kyle smiled, "And then this is Batman socks."

Horatio and Calleigh loved looking at all the little items and suddenly waiting 3 more months for the baby was hard.

Later that night when Kyle was asleep Horatio and Calleigh headed to their bedroom, locked the door and made love all night long as Horatio had promised.

It was good thing that it was Saturday the following day because Horatio and Calleigh didn't wake up until almost noon when Kyle was tired of waiting for them to get up. He had fixed his own breakfast too.

"He's growing up so fast." Horatio yawned as Kyle jumped in their bed to wake them up.

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's too old for the tickle monster!" Calleigh exclaimed and grabbed Kyle.

Kyle squirmed to get away from his mother's grip as she tickled him and he eventually managed to get away and run downstairs. Calleigh was right behind him though. They all loved moments like these and hoped that it was to be like this forever.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the long update, but school takes priority to fanfiction. I have two stressful months coming up. I'll **_**try**_** to update once a week.**

**-I-**

Breadcrumbs; there was literally a trail of breadcrumbs starting on the floor on Calleigh's side of the bed and leading down the stairs and towards the living room. Calleigh frowned as she followed the trail out on the back porch and looked out over the beach. She couldn't see anyone though because it was night and everything was dark.

"Horatio?" She called out and protectively rubbed her six month pregnant belly as she stepped down onto the sand.

She then noticed some light coming from further away and closer to the ocean. She knew it had to be Horatio and walked towards it. When Calleigh got closer she saw the blanket, the dessert, the candles providing the light and the handsome man sitting there waiting for her.

"How did I get so lucky to get a man like you?" She smiled as she sat down across from her lover.

"A believe a plane crash is the answer." Horatio winked.

Calleigh chuckled and opened her mouth as Horatio fed her a strawberry. (Kyle was with Uncle Ryan at Disneyland and wouldn't be back until the following day, so Horatio and Calleigh had the house to themselves).

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Calleigh asked.

"Dessert and sex on the beach." Horatio smirked, "Then a hot shower followed by a movie and come cuddling."

"You really know how to make a girl melt."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You know how to make a man melt so I guess that makes us the perfect couple." Horatio grinned.

A few minutes later they were lying closer to each other, kissing deeply as Horatio slid Calleigh's dress up over her head and caressed her skin. Calleigh could feel her lover's hard manhood pressing against her and she rolled her hips against him.

"Oh Calleigh, you are so beautiful." Horatio whispered as he kissed her neck.

Calleigh gasped and slid her hand inside Horatio's boxers to tease his growing erection. Horatio quickly took off his clothes and moaned as he grew harder in Calleigh's hand.

"Uh, Cal."

Calleigh turned over on her back and breathed hard in anticipation as Horatio pulled off her panties and bent down between her legs. He reached his tongue out to lick her clit and grabbed Calleigh's hips to hold her down as she arched her back in pleasure.

Calleigh closed her eyes and managed to find Horatio's red hair; she grabbed it tightly with one hand while her other grabbed the blanket so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Oh Horatio!"

Horatio pushed two fingers inside her and found her spot; he pumped inside her quickly and watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. She squirmed and moaned as her climax approached her quickly and Horatio licked faster to get her over the edge.

Calleigh's eyes rolled back and she could swear that she saw her brain melting.

"Horatio!"

Horatio smirked as he felt Calleigh clench around his fingers and her whole body stiffened as she came hard. Calleigh panted as she came down from cloud nine and she opened her eyes; she looked into Horatio's eyes and saw the burning passion in them.

Horatio sat up and Calleigh pulled him down for a kiss. He smirked and grabbed the whipped cream he had made for the strawberries. He put it over Calleigh's nipples and gently licked it off; Calleigh moaned and bit her lower lip.

She could feel Horatio's cock pressing into her thigh and pushed her hips against him.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Horatio grinned and put some cream on her belly.

He slowly licked it off and then continued to put cream on her neck and lick that off too.

"Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself at Calleigh's entrance.

Calleigh nodded and gasped as Horatio carefully stroked inside her warm core. They were being more careful while having sex now that she was so far along and Horatio started thrusting slowly and carefully.

Calleigh wrapped her legs around him to push him deeper inside. Horatio massaged her breasts as he thrusted a little faster.

"Oh Calleigh!"

Horatio closed his eyes and used all the control he had not to thrust harder into the gorgeous woman before him. Calleigh arched her back and pulled Horatio down for a passionate kiss.

"Uh god, faster!"

"We have to be careful, Cal."

"Oh, just a little bit."

Calleigh bit her lower lip as Horatio started thrusting a little faster. He hit her spot with every thrust and Horatio could feel his cock twitching with pleasure. Calleigh felt her second orgasm build up and wanted desperately to come again. She moaned as Horatio pinched her nipples.

"Ah, Calleigh!"

"Oh Horatio!"

Horatio could feel his own climax come closer and didn't want to leave Calleigh behind; he reached a hand down to stroke her clit and Calleigh instantly started squirming as pleasure ran through her.

"Uh yes!"

Horatio could feel his balls tightening as his orgasm approached and he stroked Calleigh's clit faster, while he held himself back so he didn't thrust into her too hard.

"Calleigh!"

Horatio came with a groan and stiffened as she shot his seed deep inside his lover. Calleigh followed shortly with a gasp and clenched around Horatio's manhood.

"Wow." She panted.

"That was great."

"What if somebody saw us?"

"Like who?"

"Anyone walking by." Calleigh shrugged.

"Then I hope they took notes because this was not bad love making." Horatio smirked and kissed Calleigh before he stood up and helped her up on her feet.

Suddenly Calleigh started sobbing and Horatio immidiately worried that he had hurt her. He wiped away her tears and looked confused at he as she cried.

"Did I hurt you?"

Calleigh shook her head and then more tears came. Horatio was completely confused and unsure of how to respond to the sudden outburst of tears. He suspected it had to do with pregnancy hormones, but usually it resulted in Calleigh becoming angry rather than sad.

"I am just, j-just so happy that I have a man that c-cares so much about me like you do." Calleigh sobbed, "I mean you take such good care of me."

Horatio chuckled and embraced his girlfriend. He held as she cried out and let the tears fall.

"I'm so glad that you can put up with me when I'm, when I'm… when I'm like this." Calleigh sniffed as she calmed down some.

"I wouldn't change this for anything in the world." Horatio smiled, "Well, maybe some ice cream."

Calleigh laughed and gave him a playful shove away from her. Horatio kissed her softly and grabbed her hand as he led her back inside their beach house.

"I consider myself extremely lucky to have met someone like you, Calleigh." Horatio smiled, "This is what I've dreamt about for years."

"Me too."

**-I-**

An hour later Horatio and Calleigh were just coming out of the shower when the phone rang. As they suspected it was Kyle calling to say goodnight after a long day and a long night watching movies with Uncle Ryan. It was way passed his usual bedtime, but he was on a weekend trip so of course he was allowed to go to bed whenever he wanted.

"Hi mom!" He exclaimed when he heard Calleigh answer, "I'm calling to say goodnight. I got hugged by Mickey Mouse today!"

"You did? That was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah! And then a little girl dropped her ice cream on Donald Duck's foot, but he didn't get mad. She got a big kiss on the cheek and a hug instead." Kyle said, "And then Uncle Ryan found a girl and she lives in Miami too, so now he's going on a date!"

Calleigh heard Ryan groan in the background as Kyle revealed his "secret" to her. Calleigh but Kyle on speaker phone so Horatio could talk to him on the same time.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi son, so how was Disneyworld?"

"Great! Ryan found a girl, he's going on a date with her. What's a date?"

"Uh, it's when you take someone you like very much for dinner or a movie, or maybe a walk on the beach. You'll understand when you get older." Horatio smiled.

"Uncle Ryan's new girlfriend looks almost like Aunt Natalia, with long brown hair." Kyle smiled, "I got to see all the Disney figures today!"

Kyle told his parents all about Disneyworld and how much he wanted to go back soon with them. When he yawned Ryan felt it was time for him to go to bed and spent some time talking to Calleigh and Horatio.

"So a new girl huh?" Calleigh teased.

"Well, she dropped her food all over me and I told her she could pay back with a date." Ryan said and even though nobody could see him, he blushed.

"Well, good luck." Horatio smiled, "You're not feeding our son too much junk are you?"

"None whatsoever, Lt. Caine." Ryan smirked.

"Liar." Horatio snorted.

Ryan laughed. After making sure that Horatio and Calleigh remembered that Kyle was coming home the following day, they say goodbye and Horatio and Calleigh got dressed and decided to see a movie.

"So do we watch a horror or maybe a romantic movie?" Horatio asked as he searched through the movie shelf.

"_Lethal Weapon 4_." Calleigh decided, "It feels like ages ago since I saw it."

Horatio grinned and picked it out. They snuggled close on the sofa as the movie played and as suspected with hormones and everything Calleigh started crying as Mel Gibson AKA Riggs talked to his late wife and then when the baby was born.

"I love happy endings." Calleigh sniffed when the credits rolled.

"Well, of course; there is nothing worse than a tragic ending." Horatio smiled, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Are we going to sleep?" Calleigh winked as she stood up.

"No, we will engage in some physical exercise as well." Horatio grinned.

They didn't get much sleep that night from all the exercises they did.

**-I-**

The following day when Ryan brought Kyle home he was invited over for dinner and he happily sat down with the family to eat. Kyle told his parents all about the things outside Disneyworld and how much fun he had had. He made his mom and dad promise to take him back there soon and take the baby with them as well.

"So are you going to get an angry outburst if I ask when the baby shower is?" Ryan smirked.

Ever since Calleigh's outburst in the ballistic lab people had teased her and always asked if she would be angry by their questions. She chuckled and always said she couldn't make any promises.

"Baby shower?" Kyle asked quickly, "Is the doctor taking the baby out so we can wash it and put it back?"

The three adults burst out laughing and Kyle shrugged; not sure what he had said wrong. He did think it sounded very weird, but he was a child after all.

"No, a baby shower has nothing to do with a shower really. It's just a get together where the expecting parents are given gifts for the baby." Calleigh explained, "I don't know if we'll have one. I haven't planned it, but then again the Alexx and Natalia could be doing it behind my back; they have been rather sneaky lately."

"Well, just wondering because I found the perfect gift." Ryan smiled.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Ryan said.

"What if mom and dad have already bought the same thing that you're going to buy them?" Kyle asked.

Ryan thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Okay, without saying too much; try not to buy a crib, stroller or a changing table." Ryan said, "It's one of those three things."

"Okay." Horatio smiled, "I am getting curious to be honest with you."

"But what if there is no baby shower?" Kyle asked.

"Then I'll give it to them anyway." Ryan smiled.

After dinner Kyle left to play with his toys in his room and Ryan was about to leave to go home to his place. He stopped at the door and turned around to face his two friends with a serious expression.

"I uh, I have a friend at Ohio, with the Columbus PD that says he's seen Julia there two days ago." Ryan said.

"He recognized here from where?" Calleigh asked.

"We talked about her a few weeks ago and he wanted a picture after I described her. It seems as if she is there visiting a friend." Ryan said, "So for now you can keep on relaxing."

"I just hope she stays there." Horatio said.

"Well, as long as she's not in Miami or close to it, I can relax." Calleigh sighed, "Thank you Ryan."

"Anytime." Ryan smiled, "See you tomorrow at work."

"Bye." Horatio said and closed the door.

The topic of Julia always somewhat ruined the mood for them, but it was good news to hear that she was at least far away from Miami. Although they both had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to stay there for long. She would be back someday. Trying to push the thoughts of Julia out of their heads they went to Kyle's room and joined him as he played with his toy cars.

Later that night Calleigh sat in Kyle's bed as he was trying to go to sleep and Kyle felt the baby kick.

"Mom, will I have to babysit the baby?"

"No, you're too young for that." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle nodded and yawned.

"Why does the baby kick?"

"He or she is just moving around and moving the legs and arms." Calleigh said, "Are you tired of waiting for the baby?"

"Yes. I want him to be here now." Kyle sighed; he believed the baby was a boy.

"Me too. But when the baby is read it'll come out."

Kyle smiled and turned around; Calleigh kissed him goodnight on the cheek and joined her lover in the living room where he was watching the news.

"Horatio, you have to start painting the nursery."

"I know. I've asked Frank to join me." Horatio smiled, "And Kyle wants to help."

Calleigh kissed him on the cheek and then her eyes lids started to close as she got tired. Within seconds she had fallen asleep in Horatio's lap. Horatio put a hand on the belly and felt their baby kick.

"Only three months left." He smiled.

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Frank eyed the eight cans of paint on the floor of what would be the nursery.

"How many different colors does Calleigh want us to paint the room in?" He called out.

Horatio and Kyle entered the room and the red head shrugged.

"Two. But if it doesn't look good she thought it would be a good idea if we had some other colors to use as backup." He said.

"Okay, so what colors do we use?"

"Light blue and light yellow; Calleigh's orders." Horatio smiled, "Two walls are supposed to be blue and then the moldings are supposed to be light yellow."

"It might actually look good." Frank said.

"Why can't we decorate the walls with action figures instead?" Kyle asked.

"Well Kyle the walls have to be in a neutral color since we don't know if the baby is a girl or a boy."

"But I think it's a boy." Kyle said.

"Unfortunately son, that doesn't mean it _is_ a boy." Horatio smiled.

The two men and the young boy grabbed a paint brush each and started with the blue color. It didn't take long before Frank started dripping it on his clothes (although he was wearing clothes that weren't important to him) and on the floor. Luckily the floor was covered with paper. Kyle laughed as Frank ran a hand over his head and failed to notice that his hand was covered in paint.

"What?" Frank asked confused.

"Look at your head." Kyle laughed.

Frank went to the bathroom and groaned as he looked at himself. The paint wouldn't go away after only one shower so he would look like a complete moron the whole weekend.

It soon became clear to the two adults that Kyle wasn't about to paint the whole day without having some fun too. Horatio didn't see his son cover his hand with blue paint and then ruffle his father's red hair; it wasn't until Frank burst out laughing that he noticed it.

"Kyle, just remember that payback is a bi… well, it's bad." Horatio grinned.

Kyle just smirked and continued painting, although he did keep an extra eye on his father. Which of course led to him missing that Frank was helping Horatio get his revenge. Before the young boy had a chance to react he yelped and jumped up on his feet as he felt cold liquid run down his back. When he touched his back he saw that it was covered in yellow paint.

"Score to the oldies!" Frank exclaimed and high-fived Horatio.

"Oldies?" Horatio asked.

"Well, would you rather have me say Score-to-the-only-people-in-this-room-that-are-supposed-to-be-mature?"

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. Kyle's back was now completely yellow and Horatio and Frank's hair was blue. They could only imagine what Calleigh would think when she saw them after she came back from her day at the spa with Natalia and Alexx.

After the boys were done with one wall, they had lunch and then continued with the other wall.

**-I-**

When Calleigh came home she found her lover, her son and friend on the floor in the nursery; half sleeping as they rested against one of the walls that hadn't been painted. The nursery was across from the master bedroom and was slightly smaller than Kyle's room downstairs. It had been Horatio's home office before, but now it was going to be the baby's room.

"Wow. I must say it looks great." Calleigh smiled.

"Did you think we would fail?" Frank asked.

"No, but I was unsure if the colors would fit." She said, "Good job boys!"

"Thank you." They yawned.

"What's with the color all over yourselves?" She asked.

In the hours just before Calleigh got home the three boys had engaged in a color war and were now covered in blue, yellow, red, green and orange color. Their clothes had originally been black and white, but now they were anything but that. Not to mention there probably wasn't a single piece of skin on their arms and faces that weren't colored as well.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Horatio said.

"By looking like you shot the color cans to get them open and the paint splashed onto you all?"

"Kyle started it." Frank said.

Calleigh gasped surprise at the accusation and then chuckled as Frank pointed his finger at Kyle. The young boy started laughing and didn't deny the fact that he had started it by putting blue color in his father's hair.

"And you couldn't stop him?" Calleigh asked amused.

"Calleigh, a man has two things to choose from in a situation like that; either stop or join in." Horatio explained.

"Let me guess; you joined in."

"Well, it is more fun to join the fun than to stop it." Frank said.

Kyle took off his shirt and showed his mother his yellow back and Calleigh gasped.

"Oh my god, that is going to take forever to clean off!" She exclaimed.

"We have to wash the hummer anyway, so we might as well just get ourselves somewhat clean while we do it." Horatio shrugged, "And it was Frank that poured the color over Kyle's back, not me."

"I have to go home and try to get clean before my date." Frank sighed and stood up.

Everyone followed him to the door.

"You have a date with the department shrink don't you?" Horatio asked, "I saw you flirting with her the other day."

"She happens to be a very nice lady." Frank blushed.

"Does Uncle Frank have a girlfriend?" Kyle asked.

"Yes son, he does and now he's going home to get clean so that she doesn't start analyzing him from a psychological point of view. The date might just end in the psyche ward after she sees the way he looks with paint covering him." Horatio smirked as he teased his friend.

"You have a nice evening washing the car and yourself. You don't want to show up for work on Monday looking like that." Frank grinned and said goodbye as he left.

Horatio then turned and tried to hug Calleigh, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"I can hug you when you're clean." She laughed, "Now go wash the hummer."

Horatio leaned in closer to her ear.

"We can do a lot more than hugging later." He whispered and went outside to the hummer.

Five minutes later Calleigh watched as Kyle and Horatio worked hard on washing the car and they managed to soak themselves in the meantime, but it did make some of the paint wash away too.

"You missed a spot on the hood." Calleigh called out from the front porch where she sat drinking some juice.

"You could help you know." Horatio called back.

"Sorry, I'm pregnant."

Horatio chuckled, "And that means you can't wash a car?"

"Pretty much yes." Calleigh grinned.

The family was unaware that they were being watched from further down the street.

Calleigh went back inside just as the boys were finishing up and drove the car back into the garage. Kyle picked something up from a shelf and turned to his father.

"What's this?" He asked.

It looked way to new to have been there for years and it was a small little box, it didn't belong in a garage.

"Oh that's uh… well, let me show you." Horatio smiled and opened the box.

Inside was a golden ring with a diamond on it and Kyle's eyes widened.

"Is that a ring for mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the ring she's going to get when I ask her to marry me." Horatio smiled.

He was hiding it in the garage because he knew it was the only place where Calleigh wouldn't find it.

"You're going to marry mom!" Kyle exclaimed happily.

"Shh!" Horatio smiled, "If she says yes, then we'll get married."

"When are you going to ask her dad?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe next weekend." Horatio said, "I'm a little nervous about it."

"Why dad?"

"She might say no." Horatio shrugged.

"She would never say no. Mom loves you." Kyle smiled, "Is this our little secret?"

"Yes it is. It has to be a surprise for mom." Horatio smiled, "Now let's take a shower."

**-I-**

Calleigh was brushing her hair after a shower when she felt her lover creep up behind her and kiss her neck softly.

"You've been waiting all night to do this, haven't you?" She grinned.

Horatio just smiled and let his hand slid down over her belly and rest at her hips. Calleigh was only wearing panties and Horatio slipped one hand inside them and felt her slit. He let his fingers caress Calleigh's clit and felt her instantly respond to his touch. She rolled her hips against his hand as he caressed her faster and her head fell back against his shoulder.

With his other hand Horatio massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples softly.

"Oh Horatio."

Calleigh could feel how she started to become moist and she gasped when Horatio pushed a finger inside her. He pumped inside her slowly, while his thumb caressed her clit and she instantly grew more aroused. She could feel Horatio's hardening cock pressing against her back and she tried to turn around to kiss him, but he held her still.

"Don't move sweetheart." He whispered and kissed her neck and the soft spot he knew she had there.

Calleigh closed her eyes and felt his finger pick up speed and push into her faster; Horatio then added a second finger and massaged Calleigh's spot. Calleigh could feel herself getting wetter and she pressed back against Horatio's hard length to show that she wanted him inside her.

"Oh god, Horatio!"

Horatio could feel Calleigh's legs start to shake and her inner walls starting to clench as he massaged her clit faster; she was close and he sucked on her soft spot to take her over the edge.

"Uh yes!"

Calleigh came with a moan and her legs shook and almost buckled as Horatio continued to satisfy her through her orgasm. She opened her eyes as he turned her around and pulled her panties down. Horatio pulled down his boxers too and started stroking hard manhood with one hand.

His other hand held Calleigh firmly against the bathroom counter as he got down on one knee and brought his face to her slit; his tongue brushed against her clit and Calleigh arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh Horatio!"

Horatio licked faster and sucked in all her juices as he watched her squirm with pleasure. When her knees started to buckle he helped her up on the counter and then used his free hand to massage her breasts.

He could feel his erection twitching with the need to be buried deep inside Calleigh, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He stopped stroking himself and once against pushed two fingers inside her, while his tongue licked her rapidly; making her writher in satisfaction.

"Ah, handsome!"

Calleigh grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair as she felt her second orgasm approach. With every push Horatio's fingers touched her spot and his tongue made her want to scream in pleasure. He knew she was close as he pumped into her faster and when Calleigh came she let out a loud moan and almost slipped off the counter. Horatio smirked and continued to lick her until her orgasm faded.

Then he stood up and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"Handsome, oh god."

Calleigh moaned as he filled her up slowly. Horatio grabbed her hips and started to slowly thrust inside her; using all of his control not to thrust harder. Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper inside and felt him hit her spot with every thrust.

"Uh Cal!"

Horatio closed his eyes and breathed hard at the sensation of feeling Calleigh's warm core envelope him and he started thrusting just a little bit faster. Calleigh laid down on the counter and held on to anything she could find as she panted and squirmed with every thrust Horatio made.

"Oh Horatio!"

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the bathroom and Horatio could feel his control starting to slip. He stopped for a moment and pulled out, before slowly pushing back inside his lover's warm and wet core. Calleigh opened her eyes and locked into her lover's blue eyes; they were full of passion and desire to have her. Horatio thrusted slowly but deep into Calleigh and he could feel his orgasm coming closer.

"Ah Calleigh!"

Their hearts were racing and they were sweaty; Calleigh was sure that if Horatio didn't hold onto her hips she would have slipped off the counter. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and could feel his manhood twitching inside her.

"Handsome, uh yes!"

Horatio reached a hand down and started massaging her clit when he felt himself just on the edge of orgasm; he wanted to come with Calleigh.

"Horatio!"

Calleigh arched her back as felt Horatio thrust slightly faster into her while on the same time felt his fingers massaging her clit. She was so close. She bit her lower lip from screaming as she came hard with a groan.

Horatio followed her shortly with a gasp and shot his seed deep inside her. He continued to thrust into Calleigh until both their orgasms had passed and then they stayed in position as they calmed down.

"Wow." Calleigh panted.

"Yeah, wow."

"Now we're both sweaty again." Calleigh chuckled.

"Well then we have to take a shower, right?" Horatio smirked and slipped out of Calleigh.

He helped her down and led her into the shower. Calleigh saw the twinkle in Horatio's eyes and knew that he had other things than just a shower in mind. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that they emerged from the bathroom and went to their bedroom to get some sleep. They snuggled close in the dark and it didn't take long before they fell asleep.

Outside their house a woman was sitting in a car watching as the lights were turned off inside and the family went to sleep.

_**Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kyle had always used to walked to school (except for sometimes of course) and lately he had refused to let his father or mother drive him, since he was a big boy now and could handle walking for ten minutes on his own. And there were always other kids or adults around. Nothing would happen to him.

For being only 10-years-old, Kyle was quite smart and he seemed to be as aware and alert about his surroundings as his father. That's why he noticed the red car with tinted windows following him as he walked to school in the morning. He glanced back at it and frowned. There was a group of four older kids walking further up the road and he started walking faster in hopes of joining them. Because something was wrong about the car following him.

Kyle noticed that the car also drove faster as he started walking faster and when the four kids turned around a corner Kyle decided to run after them. The car followed him and quickly drove up beside him. He stopped when the window was rolled down and revealed the only person in the world he never wanted to see again; Julia.

Before Kyle had any chance to run away Julia opened the door and got out of the car. She grabbed Kyle's arms as he turned to leave and they struggled as she fought to get him inside the car.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up and get in the car!" Julia growled.

After a few minutes she managed to push Kyle down in the backseat on his back. As she reached towards him to tie him up he kicked her in the face.

"Fucking brat!" Julia snapped and hit Kyle across the face, brining tears to his eyes.

She rolled him over on his back and used a rope to bind his hands; while Kyle kicked at her as best as he could. When he was tied up Julia put tape over his mouth and closed the door. Acting calmly as she could she sat down on the driver's seat and drove away. Leaving behind no witnesses or evidence of what had happened.

Julia quickly got tired of Kyle's muffled screams for help and put on some loud music. She drove to the neighborhood where Kyle lived with his mom and dad watched as Horatio and Calleigh got inside the hummer and drove for work. Calleigh was seven months pregnant and Julia grabbed the wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she saw Horatio gently rub her belly. She cursed silently at the blonde woman.

As soon as Horatio and Calleigh were gone, Julia parked her car in the driveway to their home and stepped outside. She went to the backseat and looked inside Kyle's bag that had fallen on the floor. She found the keys to the house and then grabbed his arms roughly.

"We're going to pack a few things for a trip." Julia hissed in his ear, "And if you fight with me I will shoot Calleigh."

To prove that she was serious Julia showed Kyle the sniper rifle she had in the passenger seat. Kyle's eyes widened. Julia had spent weeks training to fire a sniper rifle and she was only waiting for the perfect moment to use it.

Kyle obediently followed Julia inside the house. He sat on the kitchen chair as she packed a few of his things in bag. Tears were running down his face as he thought about his mom and dad. He then remembered something his father had once told him about how people always left something behind; like a fingerprint or saliva for DNA or sometimes messages in writing.

Kyle quietly went to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a small knife. He started to carve a J into the leg of the table. He only got to JU when Julia finally showed up. Kyle dropped the knife of the chair. Julia grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly forced him back outside to the car again.

This time she put him in the trunk. Kyle kicked with his legs on the trunk door and screamed as much as he could; hoping someone would hear him.

**-I-**

Just as Calleigh and Horatio arrived at work Horatio had to go to a crime scene with Ryan and Frank. Calleigh went to her lab and worked on her case from the day before. She was soon joined by Eric who decided to help since he had nothing else to do anyway. It was a slow day except the murder case that Ryan, Frank and Horatio had (which later turned out to be a suicide and a robbery).

"How are you and the baby feeling today?" Eric asked.

"Great. Except for back pain I feel great and the baby's sleeping for now." Calleigh smiled.

"Seeing you pregnant and H and Kyle being so thrilled to be a part of it, makes me want to do it as well." Eric smiled.

"Well, maybe when you and Natalia stop dancing around each other and get settled you can experience it too." Calleigh winked.

Eric blushed; it was no secret that he and Natalia were in love with each other, but both were too nervous to make a move. So much had happened during all the years together as well and they needed to find a fresh start.

"I'm not sure if I would be a good father. Changing a diaper doesn't really appeal to me. Or the late nights, the screaming and drooling."

"I know how much you love your nieces and nephews." Calleigh grinned, "And I have a very reliable source that tells me you always volunteer to change diapers on them."

"That's just because I don't want to hurt the kid's feelings." Eric chuckled.

"I think you would be a great father, Eric." Calleigh smiled.

"Thanks Cal."

**-I-**

It was amazing how Horatio didn't sweat in the hot Miami air as he, Frank and Ryan stood in an apartment watching as Tom cut down their victim from the rope she had been hanged with.

"Why is this a murder?" Horatio asked.

"The door was kicked in and her credit card is missing from her wallet." Frank said, "I'm thinking this is a murder made to look like a suicide."

"Could be." Horatio nodded in agreement.

Both Frank and Ryan were dripping with sweat and even Tom seemed to have a hard time with the heat. They glanced at Horatio as he looked completely unbothered by it.

"How can you not sweat in this extreme heat?" Ryan asked.

Horatio shrugged, "I just don't."

"You're lucky." Ryan sighed and wiped his forehead.

As Ryan processed the scene, Frank and Horatio spoke to the neighbors and it started to become clear that the victim was known to go in and out of depression. After only a few minutes Horatio had to step away to answer a phone call from Kyle's school.

"Caine." He answered, "What? He hasn't shown up? He should have been there thirty minutes ago. Alright, thank you."

Frank approached his friend as he saw the look of pure shock in his eyes and worry.

"Something wrong?"

"Kyle didn't show up in school. He should have been there half an hour ago." Horatio said, "They waited to call us in case he was just running late."

"Kyle doesn't have a cell phone, does he?"

"No." Horatio sighed.

"Let's check the route he takes to school." Frank said.

While Frank drove, Horatio called Calleigh and within ten minutes of searching and checking the places they usually went to, it was clear that Kyle was missing.

**-I-**

Kyle was almost out cold when Julia finally stopped the car and opened the trunk. He was sweating and was very warm. Julia realized that spending such a long time in a trunk in the hot weather wasn't a very good idea.

She instantly made sure that Kyle got some water and then cooled him down with some wet towels as they sat together on an old couch in an abandoned factory. As soon as Kyle had had something to drink, Julia put some new tape over his mouth and then stood up.

"Do you realize why I have to do this?" She asked as she started pacing.

Kyle tried to stand up, but was quickly shoved back down on the couch again. Julia's sniper rifle was on the floor and she picked it up.

"Sit down or I will use this on you." She warned and then put the weapon down again.

Kyle's pulse was racing as he realized that he could die. He just wanted to go home to his father and mother. He was scared and hungry, tired and worried.

Julia started pacing again.

"We belong together. You, me and Horatio." She said, "We are family. That stupid blonde bitch is in the way. She-she doesn't belong with you or Horatio. You two are mine!"

Kyle tried to wiggle his hands out of the ropes and quickly realized that it wouldn't be a problem as Julia hadn't tied it as well as she thought she had. Julia was too busy pacing and rambling to notice that Kyle got one hand free.

"I had him first!" She growled, "And you are my son, not hers!"

She picked up an empty wine glass and threw it at the wall before she went back to pacing again. Kyle got both hands free, pulled the tape off his mouth and looked around for a way to run. As Julia cursed at Calleigh, he jumped to his feet and ran across the room. Julia was quick to follow and Kyle could hear her yelling as she chased him.

He turned around a corner and ended up in a locker room. He heard Julia curse at him for running and she was close behind. His pulse was sky high and he was panting heavily as he ran through the storage room and saw an open door.

Just as he reached the door knob he felt Julia grab him from behind.

"No!" Kyle growled and bit Julia in the arm.

Julia pushed him down on the floor and straddled his little body; she took a firm grip around his throat, tight enough for Kyle to stop moving.

"That was a very bad idea, kid." Julia growled, "It's going to earn you a penalty."

Julia got up and dragged Kyle by the arms to the car. She opened the trunk and forced him inside it again. Kyle could only see darkness and panicked. He started kicking and screaming; begging Julia to let him out.

Julia went back inside the factory and took a glass of wine. If she had been crazy before it was nothing like this; now she was completely out of her mind.

**-I-**

Hours had passed and there was no sign of Kyle. Calleigh and Horatio had been pulled off the case because of the conflict of interest and they hadn't even fought against the decision. Both of them were too worried to even think straight.

They had gone home for a while and found Kyle's carving on the kitchen table. He confirmed their worst fear; Julia had taken him. And worst of all was that she hadn't made contact about wanting a ransom or anything else. They were beginning to worry that she had left the state with Kyle and that they would never see him again.

Now the two of them were just sitting in the lab, waiting and hoping for a lead on the case.

"She has to want something." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, we've talked about this. She hasn't let us know what she wants. Maybe what she wants is to cause us pain." Horatio sighed.

They were in the break room, sitting together on the couch. Both were tired and it took all control they had not to snap at each other. Calleigh had been forced to eat earlier, but she felt like throwing up because she was so sick with worry.

"He's only 10." Calleigh said.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Horatio pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly and felt the baby kick; he put a hand on Calleigh's belly and heard Calleigh sobbing.

"I don't want a baby if Kyle's not here. This is his little brother or sister." She cried.

Horatio felt tears threatening to fall as well. He couldn't imagine losing Kyle and he didn't think that Julia would kill him. But if he remained missing and they never found him, they could only assume that he was alive, which was just as bad as finding him dead.

Horatio shook his head to clear his mind from such thoughts.

"We will find him." Horatio said, "He'll come back to us."

Calleigh nodded; her tears soaked Horatio's shirt. There was a knock on the door as Frank entered the room; he looked bothered.

"Anything?" Horatio asked.

"We know she rented a red Opel Corsa with tinted windows." Frank said, "And she got a gun license in Ohio and she's practiced with a sniper rifle."

"Sniper rifle?" Calleigh exclaimed, "She could be aiming to kill one of us!"

"I don't think so." Horatio said, "She would have done it by now. She's had tons of chances to shoot us throughout the day and she hasn't."

"Then why does she have it?" Frank asked.

"To scare Kyle? To use it in case her plan doesn't go as she wants?" Horatio shrugged, "I don't know."

Calleigh growled in anger as she left to use the ladies room. Frank patted Horatio's back to show his support and then left. If Kyle wasn't found soon Horatio and Calleigh would never be the same again.

**-I-**

It was the end of the shift and Horatio and Calleigh were leaving to go home. They didn't really want to, but they figured that it was as close to Kyle they could come. They could sit in his room as they waited for him to come back to them; to come back home.

Across the road Julia sat in her car. Kyle was in the backseat and saw his parents leave the lab. He had tape over his mouth and now both his hands and feet were bound. There was no way he could escape or make his presence known to anyone outside.

Julia smirked as she heard Kyle shift in his seat. She aimed her sniper rifle at Calleigh's back as she and Horatio walked across the parking lot to their hummer.

"Remember to obey me Kyle or I will shoot her." Julia warned as she heard Kyle's muffled screams for help.

Kyle stopped moving and screaming, he sighed heavily in defeat. Julia aimed at Calleigh's pregnant belly and smirked.

"Maybe I should make sure that her baby doesn't make it into this world?"

_**Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_**I was wondering how far I should take this story. My plan is to have the baby be born in the last chapter, but if you all wish I could write some more chapters (not too many, but at least some). **_

_**Is that something you all want?**_

**-I-**

Lucky for Horatio and Calleigh, Julia was not a very good shooter. The first bullet she fired at Calleigh missed with several inches and it gave the couple just enough time to hide behind a concrete wall. Their hearts were racing and Horatio turned towards his pregnant girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and put a hand on the belly; worried about that the stress and near-death experience would cause Calleigh to miscarry.

"I'm fine. Just shocked." Calleigh said and took a calming breath, "Now we know why Julia bought a sniper rifle."

"I never thought she'd actually fire at us." Horatio said, "She was aiming at the belly."

"It's quite clear what she thinks about me and our baby."

Horatio peeked around the corner and saw nothing. Julia was gone.

While officers hurried to the scene to make sure that Horatio and Calleigh were okay and the team arrived to process. Julia was hurrying through the city to her hideaway. Kyle was in the backseat crying. He had closed his eyes as Julia had shot and not seen that both his parents had survived.

"Damn, I should have had more practice." Julia cursed silently.

She watched as Kyle cried and stopped for a moment to pull the tape off his mouth.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because you shot mommy!" Kyle sobbed.

Julia quickly got the picture and decided to play along for a while.

"Not really, but I shot the baby." She smirked, "She's not bringing a child into this world. Not Horatio's child. I should be the only one doing that."

As Kyle started crying more heavily Julia put some music on and sang along. Unaware that a BOLO was put on her and Kyle; she wasn't about to stay unseen in Miami for very long.

**-I-**

"We have to get a safe house for you." Eric said, "It's not safe for either of you here."

Horatio and Calleigh knew that their friend was right, but they didn't really want to hide. They were in their house and had two officers guarding them outside. The team was worried about them and didn't feel as if it was enough.

"Next time Julia shoots she might not miss. She could be far away with that sniper rifle and we would have no idea about it. That's why this place isn't safe anymore." Eric said, when he saw the hesitating looks in Calleigh and Horatio's eyes.

"But we want to stay here. I can't just leave Kyle's things unprotected." Calleigh said, tears in her eyes.

Horatio rubbed her back softly. Kyle missing was the worst thing that had ever happened to them. Horatio would rather face the plance crash or the bear in Canada again then to have to go through this. They both felt so helpless. They had no idea where Kyle was, if he was alive or dead and they couldn't save him. They couldn't do anything but wait. And if things didn't work out soon they could be forced to wait for a very long time.

Years could go by before they got an answer; they could try to continue and move on with their baby, but they would never be a whole family again if Kyle was never returned to them.

"How could she kidnap the boy she gave birth to?" Calleigh asked, "I know I'm his mother, but she should have some goddamn affection for him!"

"She's a psychopath." Eric said, "You'll never fully understand what goes through her head; none of us will."

"She's out there with our boy and we have no idea what he's seen. What if he witnessed her shooting at me today? That will leave a mental scar for the rest of his life." Calleigh sobbed and Horatio held her as she cried against his shoulder.

"Calleigh, H… I promise I won't sleep until I find him." Eric said, "I will bring Kyle back and make sure Julia never gets to be a free woman again."

Horatio nodded and gave Eric a thankful smile. For three years he hadn't known about Kyle and then he had been given to him at age three. The young boy had had no idea who his father was and it had been tough for a while; for Horatio to get used to have a child and for Kyle to get used to his father. But they had had seven years together now and the thought of never seeing his boy again made Horatio crazy.

He would never forgive himself if Kyle never came back.

"I should have made sure he had police escort to school." Horatio said.

"Horatio, we were told Julia wasn't nowhere near Miami. None of us could have known that she would show up and kidnap Kyle." Eric said.

"What if I had driven him to school?" Calleigh sighed, "This wouldn't have happened."

"Or she would have killed you." Eric said, "There are too many _what if_ to even discuss this. You can't protect Kyle every minute of the day and you can't predict things like these."

Horatio and Calleigh nodded. Eric gave them both a hug before he left to work on the case at the lab. Once they were alone, Calleigh and Horatio went to Kyle's room and saw all his toys spread out on the floor; like always.

His pillow was on the floor; he always moved around so much when he was sleeping that he almost fell out of bed and took the pillow with him. Sometimes he threw his pillow on the floor in his sleep.

"I'm regretting all the times I've told him to clean up the toys and he's never done it, I usually get a little angry at him because I always trip on his toys when he doesn't put them away for the night." Horatio said, "I wish I could take back all the times I've been mad at him."

"Horatio, it's not your fault. Scolding him for not cleaning up doesn't have to do with him being missing." Calleigh said, "Although, I will also go easy on him from now on when it comes to throwing his clothes into the closet instead of sorting them out."

Horatio laughed at the memory of cleaning out Kyle's closet one weekend to sort out the old and the new; everything had been lying in one big pile. Calleigh chuckled and sat down on the bed. Horatio soon joined her and they started looking through a photo album of Kyle while they hoped and prayed that he would be returned to them soon.

**-I-**

Kyle meekly followed Julia around in the grocery store just a few miles away from the hiding place. He had promised to behave so Julia wouldn't burn down his home. She had threatened to put it on fire and then force Kyle to watch it burn down to the ground.

Julia was happy. She had scared Calleigh and Horatio and now it was only a matter of time before Horatio realized that he had to come back to her, so that she and him could be together with Kyle. Of course, she could always send Kyle to military school to get rid of him as often as possible. She wanted Horatio all to herself and nothing would stand in her way, not even Kyle; the boy she had given birth to and should have been a mother to.

"You like pickles Kyle?" She asked.

Kyle shook his head no. Julia crouched down to his eye level and looked at him.

"Yes or no?"

"No." Kyle said.

"Good boy. You have to learn to speak. I can't hear you when you shake your head." Julia scolded.

She picked out a few things and went to the cash desk. It was a long line and if it was one thing Julia hated; it was to wait. She sighed and grabbed Kyle's hand so he wouldn't try to run away. She was smart enough to know that it was exactly what he was thinking about as he eyed the exit and the shelves; thinking about if he could run away somehow, hide behind the shelves and maybe find a security guard.

He could have screamed for help, but the thought of Julia burning his house down was too scary. Instead he acted like a good boy and behaved.

"Hey! That's her!" Someone exclaimed, "That's the woman the police are looking for!"

Everyone turned and looked at Julia; she glanced towards a small TV and saw a picture of herself appear.

"That's the boy she has kidnapped!" A woman growled.

Julia made a quick decision and threw her groceries at the people in front of her. She picked Kyle up and grabbed a knife from a shelf.

"Anyone try to follow and I will cut his throat!" She growled as she backed out of the store.

Kyle started crying and tried to kick his way loose, but Julia's grip was too strong. Once she got out of the store, she grabbed his hand and started running towards her car. Several young men started running after her and Julia barely made it inside the car before the first man reached her and Kyle.

Kyle was pushed to the passenger seat and he kicked Julia in the face as she started the car. Julia ignored the pain and drove over the man's foot as she backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Somebody call 911! Tell them she was here!" The young man yelled as he memorized the registration plate.

**-I-**

Horatio and Calleigh watched the surveillance tape from the grocery store and Calleigh whimpered at the sight of Julia pressing the knife against Kyle's throat. Horatio tried to hold back his tears as they watched Julia drive away with Kyle in the passenger seat. If only the five young men that had followed her had been a little closer, they would have caught her.

"The guy whose foot she drove over memorized the registration plate; it belongs to a woman that reported her car stolen in Fort Lauderdale a week ago." Frank sighed, "We put out a BOLO on the car."

"It's only a matter of time now. She knows that everyone will recognize her and Kyle wherever she goes." Ryan said.

"What if she leaves Miami?" Natalia asked.

"We got roadblocks out on every goddamn road there is. She can't leave." Frank smirked, "And she can't win this."

"What does she want?" Walter sighed.

"She wants me." Horatio said, "She wants me to be with her and Kyle. She hates Calleigh and our baby."

"She's insane." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but that's also what makes her so dangerous. She might as well just use that sniper rifle on…" Horatio didn't need to finish.

Everyone was aware that Julia was crazy enough to kill Kyle. They just hoped she hadn't yet or would do later.

"I have a plan." Horatio smirked, "And I think it might work."

As he told the team his plan they all started smiling; it was a good idea. They couldn't guarantee that it would work, but they had to try.

**-I-**

Julia had stolen another car and parked outside the lab. Kyle was in the backseat tied up again. Julia had no idea that she was being watched; all she could focus on was the red head and the blonde leaving the lab. It was obvious that they were in fight.

"You can't be serious!" Calleigh exclaimed, "You want to contact her and meet her, just to get Kyle back?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted Kyle back too!" Horatio growled.

"I do, but Julia isn't going to let you just leave. She wants you Horatio! She'll force you to go with her and Kyle and then I'll never see you again."

"Well, that's probably true."

"And how are you going to contact her?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know Calleigh! I'm trying to find my son and bring him back. Is it too much to ask for you to let me try?"

"But you won't be coming back if you find him and her! She won't let you." Calleigh sobbed, "I don't want to lose you."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry but I had Kyle before I had you. He's my son, I have to find him."

"And what about our child?"

"You'll be a good mother." Horatio said, "Why can't you understand that I have to do this?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I'm pregnant with your child! If you leave me you're just like Julia, you'll leave your child behind too!"

"Kyle is important to me! He only has me. The baby will have you and the team. I have to be with Kyle, I'm all he has!" Horatio growled, "You can't understand this because Kyle isn't your son."

"I have raised him like mine! I have always treated him like my own child. He is as much mine as he is yours!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"He's my son! You can't understand how this feels for me, because you haven't raised him as long as me. He's not your flesh and blood!"

"I'm his mother!" Calleigh cried and carefully slumped down on her knees.

She was crying heavily and when she reached her hand out to touch Horatio's, he removed it and turned away.

"I love you Calleigh, but I have to do this. I may never see you again, but I hope you'll forgive me someday." Horatio sighed and walked away.

He got into the hummer and drove away from the lab. Julia smirked and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She had Horatio's number on it and she dialed it as she watched Calleigh cry.

_**Please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Horatio had to use all control he had not to yell or just arrest Julia on the spot as she led him inside her hiding place. She had called him only a few minutes after he had left the lab and told him that he could have Kyle back.

"Is he hurt?" He asked.

"Not physically." Julia said, "Mentally..."

"He's the child you gave birth to Julia, how can you treat him like this?" Horatio snapped.

Julia turned around and glared at him.

"Do you want him or not?" She asked.

She took Horatio's silence as a sign that he wanted Kyle back more than anything. Julia led him to a small room which she had made into a bedroom for the boy. Horatio scanned the room and noticed the two big windows on a wall.

"Thinking about jumping through the window?" Julia smirked, "Just remember that I have a sniper rifle."

"Where is he?" Horatio asked.

Julia turned away from Horatio's view and Horatio immidiately saw his boy tied up on the bed. He grabbed him and started pulling the ropes off him.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to stop and he looked back at Julia.

"Why don't you and I have a little chat before you hurry to let him lose?" She smirked.

"Daddy?" Kyle cried.

"I'll be right back." Horatio said.

It broke his heart to leave his son on the bed and follow Julia outside to what was the living room. But he had to do it. Julia had to think she could trust him. Julia sat down on the couch and spread her legs wide enough for Horatio to see that she had no underwear on under her skirt. Horatio growled silently and looked at the floor. She was trying to seduce him.

"Now, you do understand that I can't just let you walk out of here with him, right?" Julia asked.

She showed off her cleavage and Horatio resisted the urge to sigh heavily at her actions. She really thought she could charm her way into his heart after everything she had done.

"I don't intend on going anywhere with you, if that's what you think." He said.

"But you'll have no choice. I have a sniper rifle and I won't give Kyle to you unless you leave that blonde bitch and stick with me."

"She's not a bitch!" Horatio growled.

"She is unmarried and pregnant."

"If I remember correctly, so were you when you were pregnant with Kyle." Horatio smirked.

Julia growled and stood up.

"I can see that you're clearly not going to cooperate." She said and turned to walk to the bedroom. Horatio followed her.

When Julia entered the bedroom she gasped and looked around the room. Kyle was nowhere to be seen and one of the windows was open.

"He escaped!" She growled and turned around.

She stared straight into Horatio's gun and saw SWAT members appear behind him.

"Let me tell you how we tricked you." Horatio smirked, "First me and Calleigh pretended to have a fight, you fell for it and thought you could take me back. In case you haven't noticed I'm wearing reading glasses, which I never do, the glasses have a camera on them."

"You asshole!" Julia growled.

"The camera was for the SWAT team so they could see what this place looked like and find out how to take Kyle away from you, without you finding out; which they obviously did when we talked outside."

"You tricked me!"

"They tracked the GPS in my phone to know where I went and that's how they got here so fast." Horatio smirked, "You may be smart enough to manage to kidnap and child and stay hidden for hours, but you're not smart enough to stay out of jail forever."

As Julia charged for Horatio he stepped out of the way and she ran straight into a SWAT officer. He grabbed her and got her down on the floor before he cuffed her.

"Thank you gentlemen." Horatio said as he walked outside.

Julia was kicking and screaming as she was lead to a police car. When she saw Calleigh holding Kyle, she swore to have revenge. Kyle saw his father and ran into his arms.

"Your plan worked, handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Both parents' cried happy tears as the nightmare was finally over and they had their son back. Kyle was taken to the hospital to get checked out. Horatio and Calleigh never left his side. The poor boy was hungry, exhausted and scared out of his mind. If either of his parents tried to leave his side he would panic.

It was now that another hard part began; the part where the whole family would have to work hard to get over the kidnapping and especially help Kyle to recover from the traumatic ordeal.

**-I-**

It broke Horatio and Calleigh's hearts that they had to bring Kyle back to his own bed every night. For almost two weeks he had slept in their bed, but his psychologist had told them that Kyle had to go back to sleeping in his own bed sooner or later, and the sooner it happened the better it would be in the long run.

Kyle burst into tears as his father carried him back to his bed. The young Caine- boy had nightmares and he wanted his mom and dad to let him sleep between them. Kyle banged his fists against Horatio's chest as his father walked into his room and Horatio fought back his own tears.

When Kyle was in the bed, Horatio sat down on the edge and managed to eventually keep Kyle down. Kyle cried and turned his back towards his father, as if he had betrayed him.

Horatio felt like he had. He felt absolutely awful for being such a bad father. However, Kyle's psychologist had explained that neither him nor Calleigh were bad parents. Being able to sleep alone again was part of Kyle's recovery and it had to be done. It didn't make Calleigh and Horatio bad parents.

"Kyle, when I was a kid my father, your grandfather, used to be… um, violent towards me. I used to want to sleep in my parent's bed because I felt my mother could protect me from him. Even if he was sleeping in the same bed as her." Horatio said, "I had nightmares every night. Even now that I'm an adult I dream bad dreams sometimes. Before Calleigh and I started dating, I uh… I used to come down here and watch you sleep if I had a nightmare. I knew that if I just saw you I would be able to relax and go back to sleep."

Kyle glanced at his father and Horatio caressed his cheek softly.

"So if you have a nightmare tonight Kyle, you can go and see that your mom and I are upstairs, sleeping and you'll know that it was just a dream. Then you can go back to sleep." Horatio smiled.

He knew it would probably work, since Kyle's nightmares were about Horatio and Calleigh dying and that's why he felt he had to sleep in their bed so he could make sure they were alive.

"So if I see that you're alive then I can go back to sleep?" Kyle whispered.

"Yes, because you'll know that your bad dream was just that; a dream." Horatio smiled, "It may not work the first time, but you have to keep on trying."

Kyle nodded and turned around to give his father a hug. Horatio held him for a long time and blinked back some tears. When they parted, Kyle lied down and closed his eyes. Horatio waited until he heard his son's breathing even out and he knew he was asleep.

He sighed heavily and walked upstairs to his and Calleigh's bedroom. Calleigh was sitting up reading a book and she smiled as her lover lied down next to her.

"It'll get better handsome. He needs time." Calleigh said.

"I know. I just wish I could turn back time and make sure he would have never gone through the kidnapping." Horatio sighed.

"Me too, handsome, me too."

**-I-**

Uncle Eric and Uncle Ryan was something that always cheered Kyle up. They came to the Caine household the next day and Kyle's eyes lit like fireworks. He was thrilled to have his two uncles play soccer with him on the beach.

"I believe that's Kyle's third goal." Horatio said as he kept count, "Seems like Eric and Ryan are losing."

"Hey, he has more energy than us!" Ryan grinned as he defended himself.

"Don't blame it on that. Just admit that you suck at soccer, Ryan." Eric smirked.

"Not as bad as you." Ryan teased.

Kyle laughed and the game continued. Eric and Ryan had started out playing easy on the boy, but when they realized he was going to beat them even if they played harder, they stopped holding back.

Eric was just about to make a goal when he tripped on his own feet and fell head first down in the sand. Everyone burst out laughing and Eric sighed. Kyle quickly got control of the ball and made his fourth goal, while Eric was busy getting up and Ryan was doubled over from laughing.

"That was really clumsy Uncle Eric." Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, just don't tell the rest of the team. I need to keep some dignity." Eric chuckled.

When Calleigh and Horatio announced that it was lunch two very exhausted men and one boy full of energy came running to the back porch to enjoy a nice steak. Kyle ate like he had never seen food before and told Eric and Ryan all about how he would be going back to school on Monday.

"I bet you'll drive him there, H." Eric said.

"Yeah, for now." Horatio smiled.

Kyle explained that he couldn't wait to go back because he missed all his friends; even if he also liked being at home with his mom and dad. Calleigh and Horatio had taken the past two weeks off to be with Kyle and on Monday they would be going back to work.

"Who was the boss when dad was home?" Kyle asked.

"I was." Eric said.

"Is my lab still intact?" Horatio asked.

"Define intact." Eric said nervously.

Horatio looked curiously at him and then at Ryan who looked down at his feet.

"Please elaborate that." He said.

"Well, we did have an accident three days ago." Eric said and nervously cleared his throat.

Ryan blushed and tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Accident?" Calleigh asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not really. But Ryan and Natalia secret relationship is not secret anymore." Eric smirked.

Ryan blushed crimson and pretended to be busy eating his food as Calleigh and Horatio looked amused at him.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is not for children's ears." Eric said.

"That's okay Uncle Eric; I need to use the bathroom anyway." Kyle giggled and patted Ryan on the head, "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Ryan smiled.

Kyle shrugged and left. Horatio and Calleigh turned eagerly towards Eric.

"Three days ago, Ryan and Natalia decided that it could be fun to… uh, snuggle in the supply closet just outside the trace lab." Eric smirked, "As Ryan was attempting to put his pants back on after a little snuggle-session, he tripped out the door and banged his head on the lab wall."

"Oh my god!" Calleigh gasped.

"That's not the end of it; the glass wall started breaking and Ryan, fearing that the walls would split and come down on him, got up on his feet and accidentally ran right into Natalia." Eric said, "They fell and Natalia's high heel came crashing against the broken wall. Of course because of that, the whole came crashing down on the floor. So the trace lab is now missing a wall."

Ryan was trying to hide his face in his hands as Horatio and Calleigh burst out laughing.

"And that's how we all found out that Natalia and Ryan had been together for a a few weeks, they were trying to keep it a secret." Eric smirked proudly.

"I am so embarrassed." Ryan groaned.

"You shouldn't have done it in the supply closet." Eric said.

"Shut up, Delko." Ryan growled.

Horatio and Calleigh couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Dad, when are you going to ask mom to marry you?" Kyle asked his father as he handed him a cloth to wipe the table clean.

Horatio was stunned for a moment.

He and Kyle were cleaning the garage from the floor to the roof. He usually hid the little box with the ring in there, but now he had it in one of the closet drawers. Horatio was surprised to hear that Kyle remembered the ring he had shown him a while back.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe after the baby is born." Horatio shrugged.

Calleigh was only a week away from her due date. Horatio was a nervous wreck at work and the team teased him about it. He always answered his phone within seconds and always worried that it was Calleigh calling to tell him that her water had broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital.

Calleigh was calm. She had back pain and was getting a little tired of carrying her big belly around, but other than that she was fine. The tension could be felt in the family since it was so close now. Kyle was tired of waiting for the baby to come out.

"You should ask her tonight." Kyle said, "When I'm at the cinema with Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan."

Horatio thought about it for a moment. It seemed like the perfect time. He was going to make dinner tonight to surprise Calleigh anyway and why not surprise her even more by asking her to marry him.

"You really think so?" Horatio asked, he had put his proposal on hold a while after everything that had happened with Julia.

Telling Kyle that his parents were getting married wasn't something that seemed so good after his traumatic experience. But Kyle was feeling a lot better and if he insisted that his father should ask Calleigh to marry him, then he was obviously ready for that step.

"Yes, because you love her and she loves you. You shoukdn't wait any longer." Kyle smiled, "And if you get married, mom can adopt me. So she everyone will know for sure that she's my real mom."

Horatio smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Kyle had come a long way since the accident in Canada. At first he had some problems accepting Calleigh and the baby, and now he was ready to get adopted by her. He truly was a remarkable 10-year-old, Horatio thought.

"Okay, I'll ask her tonight." Horatio smiled.

Kyle and Horatio finished cleaning all the shelves and tables and then put everything back where it was supposed to be. Both of them were exhausted when they went back inside the house, not to mention they were covered in dirt as well.

Calleigh took one look at them as they joined her in the living room and burst out laughing.

"You two look adorable." She giggled, "Hey!" She shrieked.

Calleigh pushed Horatio back as he attempted to give her a hug and a kiss as "punishment" for her laughing at them. Kyle laughed as Horatio hugged his girlfriend and her shirt became dirty and her hair a little messy too.

"You evil man!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You started it." Horatio grinned, "Now you need a shower. All three of us do."

"Kyle should hurry up then because Ryan and Natalia are picking him up soon." Calleigh said.

Kyle wasted no time as he rushed to the downstairs bathroom and showered. Horatio and Calleigh decided to go upstairs and use that shower instead.

Horatio thought Calleigh looked absolutely beautiful with her pregnant belly and his hands caressed it as she stepped under the water with him.

"Not long left." He grinned.

"I can't wait." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio felt the baby kick and got down on one knee. He gently kissed the belly and talked softly to the baby.

"Don't kick mommy too hard." He smiled, "Or maybe you're kicking because you want to get out too?"

As if the baby answered him it pressed a foot or a hand against Horatio's hand. Calleigh giggled and leaned against the wall. Years ago she would never have expected that she would one day be pregnant, but here she was; only a week away from her expeted birth.

"My father called today." She said.

Calleigh and her father hadn't seen each other in almost a year. After a night of too much drinking she had taken a break from him. He had sobered up eventually, but there was still some slight tension between father and daughter. However, Kenwall Duquesne knew that he was about to become a grandfather and that Calleigh lived with Horatio and Kyle.

"What did he say?"

"He asked how we were all doing. He's back in Louisiana now."

"He'll be back here once the baby is born, right?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. He seems to be doing well." Calleigh smiled.

"Good." Horatio smiled, "You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you, handsome." Calleigh grinned.

**-I-**

Horatio was a very good cook and Calleigh was always blown away by the food he made. They were enjoying their dinner on the back porch, while Kyle was watching a movie with Ryan and Natalia. The couple made small talk and Calleigh laughed as Horatio told her about all the teasing her got work for being so nervous about her going into labor.

"I bet Frank is worst." She said.

"You would be correct." Horatio chuckled, "Every opportunity he gets he comments on the fact that I look like I'm about to explode with worry every time the phone rings."

Calleigh laughed and could picture the evil smirk on Frank's face as Horatio nearly jumped out of his skin when somebody called him.

"Well, you are a nervous wreck." She said.

"I'll admit that." Horatio smiled, "What man wouldn't be a little nervous when his girlfriend is days away from giving birth?"

"According to a very reliable source, Frank was just as nervous when his ex-wife gave birth to their three children. He was a wreck every time."

"Would that source have the name Alexx Woods?" Horatio smirked.

"She told you too, huh?"

"Yep. I reminded Frank about it, but he pretended that he couldn't recall being nervous when his ex-wife gave birth."

Calleigh and Horatio shared a laugh at Frank's antics. Frank was the family's big teddy bear and he was probably just as worried as Horatio was about Calleigh. Even if Calleigh's wasn't his girlfriend, she was like a little sister to the big Texan.

"I just hope you're not too nervous to drive when it's time." Calleigh smiled.

"I hope so too." Horatio chuckled, "I hope it doesn't happen while I'm at work and that it's over by the time I get home to take you to the hospital. I have already missed out on the birth of Kyle; I don't want to miss this one."

Calleigh gently caressed Horatio's cheek. Everyone knew that it meant a lot for Horatio to be able to witness the birth of his second child and to be there from the very beginning. To watch as Calleigh and his baby took its first steps and said its first words. All the things he had missed during Kyle's first three years, was very important for him to be a part of now.

"If this birth is that quick, I'll be sure to close my legs and wait until you get home." Calleigh smiled.

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Once you're in labor you'll want nothing more than to get the baby out." Horatio chuckled, "I wish I could do something to help in that situation."

"Having you next to me is perfect, handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smiled and felt the little box in his pocket. Now he was beginning to get nervous. He and Calleigh had finished their meal and he could see she was beginning to get a little tired. Because of the back pain and the belly being so big, she couldn't really find a comfortable position to sleep in during the nights, so she ended up taking short naps every now and then. And she was quite tired because she didn't get as much sleep as she needed.

"You need a nap?" Horatio asked.

"I think so handsome, sorry to cut this evening short."  
"No need to apologize, sweetheart. You need all the sleep you can get." Horatio smiled, "I do have something I want to give you first though."

Calleigh smiled and gave Horatio her full attention. Horatio took a deep breath and placed the box with the ring in his lap.

"Calleigh, you know I love you with all of my heart." Horatio smiled, "And a young boy reminded me today that since I love you and you love me, I should ask you something. With everything that happened with Julia I had first put this on hold. But Kyle told me that today was the day it should happen."

Calleigh grinned and wondered what Horatio was fingering with in his lap. Horatio smiled at her and got down on one knee. He opened the box and showed Calleigh the ring inside.

"Calleigh Duquesne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Horatio smiled.

Calleigh gasped and threw herself into his arms. She kissed him deeply and Horatio smirked.

"I take that as a yes." He said when they parted.

"It's definitely a yes!" Calleigh exclaimed happily, "Oh my god Horatio, it's beautiful!"

Horatio wiped her happy tears away as he slid the golden ring on to Calleigh's finger. Calleigh shrieked and kissed him again.

"We'll get married after the baby is here, because it's going to take some planning." Horatio smiled.

"Yes, it sounds perfect. I love you so much, Horatio Caine." Calleigh smiled.

"I love you to future Mrs. Caine."

**-I-**

Calleigh was asleep when Kyle came home with Ryan and Natalia. The two adults walked him to the door, where his father stood.

"Did she say yes?" Kyle asked intrigued.

Ryan and Natalia looked confused at their boss and friend. Horatio chuckled.

"She did say yes." Horatio said.

"Yes! Mom and dad are getting married!" Kyle exclaimed and hugged his father hard.

Ryan and Natalia gasped and hugged Horatio before he had the chance to say anything.

"Congratulations, H!" Ryan smiled.

"Thank you Ryan. Don't tell anyone about it though. Calleigh and I want to tell the whole lab on Monday, when she's going to visit the lab." Horatio smiled.

"Our lips are sealed." Natalia smiled, "It's about damn time too."

Horatio just laughed.

After Natalia and Ryan had left, Kyle told his father everything that happened in the movie they had seen. Then he yawned and snuggled closer to his father on the couch as they silently watched some TV.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Can I come to the wedding too? Or are you and mom only inviting adults?"

Horatio chuckled and kissed his son's head.

"Kyle, you'll be my best man." Horatio smiled, "And everyone with children can bring them, so you won't be the only kid there."

"Good." Kyle yawned, "When will you and mom have the wedding then?"

"After the baby is born."

Kyle nodded and closed his eyes. Within seconds he had fallen asleep with his head on his father's chest. Horatio smiled and carried his son to his bed. He kissed him on the cheek and turned the light off.

He quickly checked every window and door in the house to see that they were locked and then took a quick look in the nursery. It had felt like an eternity to wait nine months for the baby and now it was at an end. Any moment Calleigh could go into labor.

Horatio smiled and went upstairs to the master bedroom. He lied down next to his fiancé and stroked her hair behind her ear as she slept.

"Don't take too long to come out." Horatio whispered to the baby, "Everyone is waiting to see you."

As if the baby understood it kicked right at Horatio's hand and he smiled. He snuggled close to the blonde woman next to him and fell asleep within seconds.

_**Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Calleigh sighed and got out of bed. She rubbed her belly and groaned in pain when her back ached as she moved. She had gone three days past her due date now and was beginning to get quite tired of waiting for the baby.

She turned on the shower and got undressed. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. The team had reacted wonderful to the news of her and Horatio's engagement. Horatio explained that Kyle would be his best man together with Frank and Calleigh had chosen Alexx and Natalia as her bridesmaids. Horatio and Calleigh hadn't gotten very far yet in their wedding plans, they knew they wanted a small wedding with their closest friends and family there. They wanted a church wedding too, but hadn't planned much more than that.

Calleigh stepped inside the hot shower and closed her eyes. She loved early morning showers. She started with washing her hair and wasn't surprised when she felt another pair of hands join hers as she ran them through her silky hair.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled.

"Good morning love."

Horatio had to be tired as he had come home almost three am in the morning and it was now only seven am. Four hours of sleep was not enough for the redhead. But Calleigh didn't mind sharing a shower with her fiancé.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"Tired, but good." Calleigh said.

Horatio smiled and put some soap in his hands. He started massaging Calleigh's shoulders and upper back. Calleigh moaned and braced herself with her hands against the wall. She really needed massage for her back pain and Horatio was willing to give it to her.

Horatio started leaving soft kisses where his hands had been and Calleigh smiled.

"Going any further?" She asked amused.

"No, just massaging and kissing my future wife." Horatio smiled.

He knew that Calleigh wasn't in the mood for sex anymore. She didn't have the energy for it and that was okay. Horatio massaged her lower back and Calleigh groaned as he started working on the area where she hurt the most.

"You're a god." She grinned.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

When Horatio had finished with the massage he washed himself and then the couple went back to the bedroom. Horatio still wanted and needed some sleep, but Calleigh knew she couldn't go back to sleep now. She watched as Horatio closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. She read a book for a while until she heard Kyle wake up downstairs and his footsteps approach the master bedroom as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

There was a soft knock on the door before Kyle peeked inside. Calleigh got out of the bed.

"Let's go downstairs and let your father sleep a while longer." Calleigh whispered.

Kyle smiled and together they went to the kitchen. She noticed the same protectiveness in Kyle that Horatio had. The young boy watched his mother like a hawk now that he knew she had past the due date and that it meant that she was very close to give birth.

"Why doesn't the baby come out?" Kyle asked as Calleigh started preparing some pancakes for breakfast.

"It's not ready I guess." Calleigh said, "I know you're tired of waiting."

"Yeah." Kyle sighed.

Calleigh couldn't think of a better big brother than Kyle. He truly was an adorable little guy and his little brother or sister would be loved deeply and always looked out for.

There was a baby poll in the lab and with only more vote the "baby boy"-team was in the lead. The others thought that Calleigh was carrying a baby girl. Calleigh and Horatio would be happy no matter if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"How many more babies are you and dad going to have after this one?" Kyle asked.

Calleigh chuckled as she gave Kyle his pancakes and then grabbed a plate for herself and sat down by the ktichen table.

"I don't know. I think we'll hold off on plans like that until this baby is out at least." Calleigh smiled.

Kyle nodded and started eating.

**-I-**

"You will get sunburned, H." Eric said as he grabbed the white paintbrush.

Horatio shrugged and continued painting the house.

Eric and Ryan were over at the Caine-household to help Horatio paint the outside of his and Calleigh's house; Horatio had chosen that particular day to not have a shirt on. He knew he always got burned if he didn't wear a shirt, but he had put on sunscreen so he should be protected (he hoped).

"He's wearing sunscreen like us." Ryan said, "Why would he get sunburned?"

"Because with past experience we know that it doesn't always work for H." Eric grinned.

"But I bought a new kind of sunscreen this time. It's for the extra sensitive." Horatio said, "Although my back is aching from sitting like this for so long."

"When is Calleigh and Kyle bringing the juice out for us?" Ryan asked and wiped some sweat of his forehead.

Just then Calleigh and Kyle brought out three big bottles of juice for the three men.

"Sorry guys, but it takes a while to move around with the belly." Calleigh grinned.

"And she has the nerve to blame it on the belly." Eric joked.

"Don't talk like that to a pregnant woman." Ryan smirked.

"Boys, behave or it will be your hand that I crush when I get contractions." Calleigh warned.

Both men paled at the image of Calleigh crushing their hands and Calleigh left them with a proud smile. Kyle followed his mother back inside. They were playing some videogames together as some mother and son bonding time.

"H, I am so glad it will be your hand that she'll crush when she gives birth." Eric smirked.

"I'm not particularly fond of the idea of that kind of pain, but then again she will be in more pain than me and it's the least I can do to help." Horatio said.

The men continued to work in silence and eventually moved on to another wall of the house. Where there was even less shadow; Horatio's back as already beginning to look red from being burned, but none of the men noticed it.

"So if you were nervous _before_ her due date you have to be worse now." Ryan smirked.

"Calleigh told me that the smallest sign of pain will have you rushing to her side and interrogate her to make sure she is absolutely fine." Eric chuckled as Horatio blushed.

"I'm just worried." He said.

The two younger men loved to tease their boss a little. The truth was that everyone on the team was waiting patiently for the birth of the baby and everyone was a little jumpy. Horatio wasn't the only one who checked his phone every minute in case he had missed a call or a message.

"What if you have to deliver the baby yourself?" Ryan said, "That would be cool."

"I don't think I would be steady enough to do it." Horatio said, "I really hope she gives birth at the hospital, at least there professionals can help."

"But it would be quite exciting if you had to deliver the baby at home." Eric smiled.

Eric and Ryan laughed at Horatio's worried expression as he imagine if the was forced to do just that.

**-I-**

"Jesus!"

Horatio jumped away from the couch and hissed in pain. He should have known that the sunscreen wouldn't help. His whole back and both his arms were completely sunburned and he hadn't noticed until he had lied down on the couch to rest.

"Did you say something?" Calleigh asked as she joined Horatio in the living room.

She gasped when she saw his back and arms.

"I'll get some aloe." She said.

Horatio hissed in pain as he sat down a few minutes later and let Calleigh apply the aloe.

"Take it like man." Calleigh teased.

"I am."

Horatio shook his head; his gut had told him that the new sunscreen wasn't going to be good for him, but he just had to listen to his brain instead and buy it. Now he would be sore for days and that would affect his mood.

"Eric warned you, didn't he?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, but I had to try it."

Calleigh placed a soft kiss on Horatio's shoulder and he smiled. He could feel her belly against his back and how the baby was kicking. He reached a hand back and gently rubbed the belly.

"Dad, can't you push the baby out?" Kyle asked and he startled his parents.

They hadn't heard him join them and Kyle laughed.

"I wish I could, son."

"Mom what about you? You're going to have to push the baby out later anyway, right?"

"Kyle, remember what I told you this morning?" Calleigh smiled; she understood Kyle's impatience. She was also tired of waiting.

"Yeah, that the baby will come out when it's ready." Kyle sighed and sat down in front of his dad, "Why do you look like a lobster? Didn't you wear sunscreen?"

"I did. But it didn't work." Horatio said.

Kyle giggled and sat down in his father's lap. The family of three enjoyed a moment of silence as Calleigh finished putting the aloe on Horatio's back. Horatio sighed and leaned back against the couch, something he quickly regretted as he jumped up on his feet.

"Dammit!" He growled.

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed, "No cursing."

"Well, it hurt son."

"You still aren't allowed to curse. If I'm not allowed to do it, then neither are you." Kyle said firmly.

Calleigh tried to hold back her laughter as Kyle scolded his father and Horatio tried to come up with a good enough excuse as to why he should be allowed to curse sometimes.

"You are absolutely right, son. It won't happen again mini Lt." Horatio teased and ruffled his son's hair.

Kyle smiled and then snuggled closer to his mother. He put a hand on her belly and the baby kicked at it.

"Have patience Kyle." Calleigh smiled," The baby will be here soon."

_**Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Kyle, do you need help to carry the paint?" Calleigh asked.

"I can do it!" Kyle called from the kitchen.

Calleigh was eight days past her due date and even though she was very tired of being pregnant now, she was in a good mood most of the time. Today Kyle was going to paint the belly (something he had wanted for a long time now) and he carried several little bottles of paint to the living room table and then grinned at his mother.

Calleigh was sitting on the couch; which was covered in plastic sheets to prevent it from getting any paint on it. Her belly was bare, Kyle looked at it and seemed to think about what to paint.

"I'm going to start with a sky." Kyle smiled and grabbed the blue paint brush.

He smiled and Calleigh giggled at the cold feeling as Kyle did a single line of blue paint at the top of the belly. The baby kicked as if it was enjoying this as much as Kyle.

"Do you want grass or dirt as the ground mom?"

"It's your painting sweetheart, you decide."

"Okay, then it's green as grass." Kyle smiled and grabbed the green paint brush.

When Kyle had the sky and grass painted he stopped and thought for a while. Then he picked up a smaller brush and grabbed the orange bottle. He started painting a tall stick figure and then added some red color as hair.

"That's dad." He explained and then continued to paint his mother.

Calleigh was really enjoying this. Kyle looked so sweet as he focused on his work, just like his father. Horatio was at the lab working on a triple-homicide and unfortunately wouldn't be home until late. But Calleigh could manage without him; after all taking care of Kyle or looking after the house wasn't hard. And it seemed more like Kyle was looking out for her rather than the other way around.

"Look, that's all of us!" Kyle grinned as he finished.

Two adults, a small child and a baby were painted on the belly. Kyle then grabbed a wet cloth to wipe it off and start with something new.

**-I-**

Horatio nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone rang and the team laughed as he answered it in record time.

"Caine."

"_Hi handsome, how's your day going?_" Calleigh smiled.

"Good. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Horatio worried and the team chuckled.

"_Everything's fine handsome._" Calleigh giggled, "_You worry too much._"

"I know. What are you and Kyle doing?"

"_Painting the belly._" Calleigh smiled and handed the phone over to their son.

Horatio listened as Kyle told his father what he had painted and how much fun he thought it was. After a while they hung up and Horatio turned back to the evidence he and his team were processing.

"You are going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep on worrying so much." Natalia said.

"What am I supposed to do if I don't worry?" Horatio asked, "She's eight days past now."

"I know, but the doctor said the baby was fixed right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"So it's probably not long left now." Ryan said.

"You guys know what would be really cool?" Eric asked, "If the baby was born in three days, since it's _somebody's_ birthday then."

Horatio groaned and rolled his eyes. In three days he would turn 46 and he wouldn't mind if the baby was born then too, but it was the fact that he couldn't wait three more days that annoyed him.

"What an amazing birthday present that would be, right H?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but Calleigh and I can't wait that long. Poor woman is already tired of carrying the baby around." Horatio said.

"She can hold it in for three more days." Eric grinned.

"Tell that to her." Horatio said, "She'll slap you for it."

**-I-**

Horatio almost had a heart attack twice when his fiancé came walking down the hallway after lunch with Kyle next to her. The team almost thought he would faint when he saw her, but he just rushed to her side and looked confused at her.

"What are you doing? You can't be running around now, what if the water breaks when you're driving or something?" Horatio asked.

"First of all; I'm here for a little visit, second; I'm not running, I'm walking and third; I didn't drive here. I took a taxi." Calleigh smiled, "Relax Horatio, the baby is not coming today."

Horatio sighed and relaxed a little bit. As Calleigh walked around the lab saying hi to everyone she was reminded about Horatio's birthday and how everyone hoped the baby would stay in for another three days.

"Eric Delko! You expect me to carry this child around for another three days just so he or she can be born on Horatio's birthday?" Calleigh exclaimed.

Eric paled and backed away from the angry-looking woman.

"Um, yes."

Calleigh started laughing and Eric sighed in relief.

"It would be quite fun actually." She smiled, "But I wouldn't mind giving birth today."

"Well, I can't say I understand what you feel like because I've never been pregnant." Eric said.

"Just wait until you find the right girl."

"Me? Eric Delko having babies? No, I don't think so." Eric said.

"Why not?"

"I can't be a dad. I'm not a good father."

"Have you ever been one?"

"Uh no."

"Then you don't know if you're a bad or a good father." Calleigh grinned.

"But feel free to try to parent Kyle and our baby whenever you want later." Horatio said.

"I'll pass. I like being the Uncle." Eric grinned.

"But you're a good Uncle, so you would be a good dad too." Kyle said.

"Thank you Kyle, but… well."

"Uncle Eric is a little speechless." Horatio teased, "Maybe being a daddy isn't such a bad idea, huh?"

"You guys really want to see a ladies' man like me with a baby in my arms?" Eric asked.

"Absolutely." Everyone chorused.

Calleigh's visit was a huge hit, since she hadn't been in the lab for a few weeks now and the lab techs missed her. She was happy to see everyone again, but by the time she got home she was exhausted and lied down on the couch to get some sleep. Kyle played some video games and checked on his mother to make sure she was alright every ten minutes.

**-I-**

When Horatio came home later that evening he found both Kyle and Calleigh curled up on the couch asleep. Calleigh had a book about being a first time parent in her lap and Kyle was holding the Walt Disney Hercules DVD in his arms. The end credits to Hercules were on the TV and Horatio chuckled quietly.

He took the movie out of the DVD player and then put it back on the shelf. Then he carried Kyle to his bed and changed him into his pajamas. Kyle didn't stir even once during this.

"Good night son." Horatio smiled and went back to the living room to carry Calleigh upstairs.

Even when she was pregnant she was easy to carry and Horatio managed to get her to their bedroom and into bed before she stirred. She opened one eye and then pulled Horatio down into bed with her.

They snuggled close and Horatio was happy that for once Calleigh got some much needed sleep.

"Good night, love." He whispered and fell asleep with a hand over her belly.

_**Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It was the day before Horatio's birthday and Calleigh had now gone 10 days past her due date. The tension was thick in the Caine household because Calleigh was in a very bad mood. She snapped at Horatio for everything and when he didn't get angry back, she would get frustrated because he refused to fight back. Horatio had the patient of a saint as he let his fiancé yell at him and then cry on his shoulder a while later.

Kyle was a little confused by the mixed emotions, but understood that it had to do with Calleigh's pregnancy, something about hormones that he couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

"Dad, are we still going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow, even if mom is feeling bad?" Kyle asked as he and his father were outside on the driveway playing basketball while Calleigh was taking a nap.

"Yeah, but it will be a very small and quiet celebration; just the team over for lunch." Horatio smiled.

"What if the baby is born before tomorrow then?" Kyle asked.

"Then we'll celebrate it at a later date." Horatio said.

Kyle and Horatio didn't play basketball the way they usually did; which was to run around and shout as they scored points. They weren't in the mood, but needed to do something else than just stare at the wall and hope that Calleigh would go into labor. Kyle scored and smiled happily at his father. Horatio ruffled his hair and thought about how big he already was. Ten years old already; for Horatio it somestimes seemed like only yesterday that he met his son the first time.

Inside the house Calleigh was desperately trying to get some sleep. It was quiet inside and she only heard the faint sound of the basketball hitting ground every now and then. She groaned and sat up. She had never thought that being pregnant could be such a joy and misery at the same time. She was just so tired of being pregnant now and would do almost anything to get it over with. She wanted to hold her and Horatio's baby now!

She sighed as the phone rang and she was surprised to see that the caller ID said _Dad_. They hadn't talked for a while and things were still a little tough between them, but she was glad that her father was sober now.

"Hello." Calleigh said.

"_Judging by the tone of your voice I'd say you're tired_." Duke said.

"Very tired."

"_Did I disturb your sleep, sweetheart?_"

"No dad, I can't get any sleep with the belly anymore. I want this to be over with."

"_I know sweetheart, but you hang in there and it'll be over before you know it_." Duke smiled, "_How's it been since last time we talked?_"

Calleigh smiled and told her father everything he had missed. He already knew she was engaged to be married and he was happy for her. Duke had already booked a flight to come down to visit his daughter and future son-in-law. Not to mention he wanted to meet the young boy that Calleigh thought of as her own son and if he was lucky the baby would have been born by then too.

When they hung up Calleigh was in a much better mood and went out to the front porch to watch father and son play basketball.

"Who is winning?" She asked.

"I am!" Kyle exclaimed happily.

Calleigh smiled and continued watching them. It was a hot day and she was sweating from just walking from the bedroom to the porch. It was also one of the things she was really tired of now; being exhausted from just walking around in the house.

"I'm hungry." Kyle said after a while.

"I'll make lunch." Horatio said.

The family walked inside and Calleigh sat down in the living room by a big fan that Horatio had bought just for her. The cool breeze felt wonderful and she closed her eyes to relax.

"What do you want for lunch Kyle?"

"Chicken salad." Kyle grinned.

Horatio nodded, "Cal, are you hungry?" He called.

"No, I'm good." Calleigh called back.

Horatio made chicken salad for himself and his son. Kyle was patiently waiting while his father finished lunch and the young boy went to check on Calleigh several times.

"Mom is sleeping." He said as he and Horatio sat down by the table to eat.

"Good." Horatio smiled.

Kyle finished with his meal in no time and since he was so full of energy that day he dragged his father outside to play more basketball.

**-I-**

"Do I have to go to sleep?" Kyle whined.

"Yes, it's already way past your usual bedtime." Horatio said, "Come on, son."

Kyle sighed and slumped his shoulders as he climbed into his bed and lied down. Calleigh and Horatio kissed him goodnight and then turned to leave. When Horatio came back to check on Kyle five minutes later, the boy was sleeping deeply.

"What a day." Horatio said and sat down on the couch next to Calleigh.

They were watching a movie and Calleigh snuggled close to Horatio.

"Yeah, I don't know how I survived the heat."

Horatio smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling her closer. They silently continued watching the movie and Horatio's eyes started to drift close. After a day full of basketball with his son he was quite tired.

Calleigh noticed her lover fighting to stay awake and she smiled. She squeezed his hand softly and put her head on his shoulder. Then she jumped up in a sitting position and winced.

She squeezed Horatio's hand harder as the pain increased. Suddenly it faded and Calleigh took a deep breath. She looked at the clock, it was almost eleven thirty; she counted the minutes and then gasped in pain only seven minutes later.

She was having contractions!

"Horatio!" She exclaimed.

Horatio opened his eyes and looked at her. When he saw her worried expression he sat up and became wide awake.

"Contractions?" He asked.

"Yes, uh god it hurts." Calleigh whimpered as she got another one.

"How far apart are they?"

"Only six-seven minutes."

"That's uh, not much at all." Horatio said nervously and reached for the phone.

He called Eric, who was going to babysit Kyle while they went to the hospital. He heard Eric stumble over his own feet in surprise as he rushed to the door. He would be there soon.

"Horatio, it really hurts." Calleigh groaned as she got yet another contraction.

"That was only four minutes since the last one." Horatio said, "Calleigh, this is going very fast."

Horatio went to grab her overnight bag that they had packed weeks earlier and Calleigh stood up. She gasped as she felt something wet run down her legs and realized her water had broke.

"My water just broke!" She exclaimed, "Oh Horatio, this is happening so fast!"

"Well, the baby took a long time getting to this point." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Horatio went to the front door just as Eric opened it with an extra key.

"You're leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah, the contractions are only four minutes apart." Horatio said, "And her water just broke."

"Finally the baby has figured out that it needs to come out." Eric smiled, "Call me as soon as you can after labor."

"I will." Horatio said and Eric patted his shoulder while Horatio helped Calleigh to the car.

"You're going to be fine, Cal!" Eric called out and watched them drive away.

Eric texted everyone else on the team to let them know that the baby was finally on its way. In the meantime Horatio was busy driving Calleigh to the hospital. She was in the passenger seat in pain and Horatio wished he could switch places with her.

"Hang in there sweetheart." Horatio said, "We'll be at the hospital soon."

"Horatio stop the car!"

"What?"

"Stop the car! Calleigh exclaimed, "Jesus, the baby is coming now!"

Horatio pulled over to the side and watched as Calleigh got out of the car. He rushed to her and helped her in the backseat. She lied own and Horatio helped take her pants off.

"Calleigh, we have to get to the hospital."

"Horatio, I can feel the baby coming. You have to deliver it right here!" Calleigh said and gasped as she got a contraction.

Horatio searched his pockets for his cell phone, but he had none; he had forgot it at home. Calleigh didn't have hers with her either so Horatio couldn't call anyone. The streets were empty and he panicked for a moment realizing that he would have to deliver his own child.

"Uh, okay." He said, "I have no idea what I'm doing though."

"Take of your shirt. Wrap the baby in it when it comes out." Calleigh panted, "Oh and give me your hand!"

Horatio winced in pain as Calleigh's squeezed his hand hard. She was having contraction after contraction and Horatio nodded at her to let her know he was ready.

"Okay, start pushing." He said.

Calleigh didn't have to wait long before she got a contraction and she pushed. Horatio's pulse was sky high and his hands shaking as he tried to prepare himself to grab their child as it came out.

"Come on, you're doing great honey!" He smiled.

"Uh, it hurts!" Calleigh groaned and pushed.

She let out a scream and Horatio gasped as he saw the head of their child.

"I can see the head!" He exclaimed.

Tears started to run down his cheeks as Calleigh got ready to push again. With a loud scream she used all the power she had and pushed. She collapsed with her head on the seat and listened as she heard the baby cry.

Horatio wrapped the baby in his shirt and smiled. Just then a man came walking by and called for an ambulance.

"It's a boy Calleigh." Horatio grinned.

Calleigh sat up and started sobbing as she saw her newborn son. Horatio was also crying and he kissed Calleigh deeply.

"It's a little Cody." Calleigh panted, "Kyle got his wish."

Horatio chuckled and gently caressed his son's cheek. The little baby had waited ten days to be born and now he was finally here.

"What time was he born?" Calleigh asked.

"23: 52." Horatio chuckled.

Eight minutes later and Cody would have shared his birthday with his father. As the ambulance arrived Horatio and Calleigh could relax and let the professionals do their job.

**-I-**

Kyle peeked inside Calleigh's hospital room and saw his father sitting in a chair next to the bed with a little baby in his arms. His eyes widened and he quietly approached his father. Calleigh was asleep in the bed.

Eric was right behind Kyle and he grinned as he saw the proud father with the newborn baby in his arms.

"Hi Kyle, this is your little brother Cody." Horatio smiled.

Kyle grinned and gently caressed his brother's head. Cody squirmed, but didn't wake. Eric put his finger in Cody's hand and the little baby tightened his grip around it.

"Meet your godson, Eric." Horatio smiled, "You want to hold him, Kyle?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." Horatio smiled.

Kyle sat down in the other chair and Horatio showed him how to hold his brother. Kyle grinned widely as Cody was in his arms.

"Congratulations, H and happy birthday." Eric smiled.

Horatio smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. It was past midnight and therefore his 46th birthday.

"Thanks Eric."

"The team says congratulations and happy birthday as well." Eric said, "So how much did he weigh?"

"7 pounds. He's 19, 5 inches too." Horatio smiled, "What a night."

Eric could see that Horatio was both exhausted and too thrilled to sleep on the same time. Eric finally got to hold his godson too and he was amazed at how it seemed like he weighed nothing.

"I remember when Kyle was three and I held him after he had fallen and hurt his leg. He was light as a feather then." Eric said, "At least it seemed like he was. Holding a baby now is like holding air."

"I know the feeling." Horatio smiled.

"And you had to deliver him yourself?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, the most difficult and wonderful thing I have ever done." Horatio chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Cody." Kyle grinned and gently touched Cody's cheek.

_**Please review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_**Warning: very short chapter!**_

Calleigh softly caressed little Cody's head and red hair as she lied in bed waiting for her fiancé and oldest son to wake up. Cody was only three days old and had spent his first night at home. Cody squirmed, but didn't open his eyes as he lied between his parents in their bed.

He was absolutely adorable. The team had been by the hospital the day before to visit and say hi to the newest member of the family. Calleigh was still shocked sometimes that she now had two children. That Cody, whom the family had waited so long to meet, was finally with them.

"Good morning." Horatio smiled when he woke up.

"Good morning handsome."

Horatio grinned and gave her a kiss. He then looked down at their son and put his finger in his little hand. Both parents were happy that Kyle hadn't become jealous. He understood that as a baby Cody got a lot of attention and Kyle seemed more occupied with looking after his brother than craving attention from his parents.

When Cody had been only a day old his grandfather Kenwall "Duke" Duquesne had come over. Kenwall had bonded well with Kyle too and given the boy a new videogame. Calleigh had never seen her father cry before, but when he got to hold his grandchild he shed a few tears.

After two days in the hospital with family visiting both of those days everyone had decided to give the new family of four some time alone. Horatio and Calleigh knew how much Eric wanted to come over. He absolutely loved being with Kyle and Cody and it was hard for him to stay away.

When he visited the next time he would probably cuddle with Cody and play basketball and videogames with Kyle. Making sure both boys got his attention.

"I think Cody is bringing some fatherly feelings out of Eric." Horatio smiled.

"I agree." Calleigh said, "Somebody is about to cry."

They watched Cody's facial expression and sure enough he started whimpering and then quickly after that, he started crying. Calleigh smiled and picked him up. Cody was hungry and had already proven to his mother and father that he could scream loud and clear when he needed something.

While Calleigh nursed Cody, Horatio went downstairs and started with breakfast. Kyle joined him shortly. Kyle was so proud to be a big brother. Horatio and Calleigh had been warned that there could come a time of jealousy as well after a while, but if and when that day came they would deal with it then.

They made sure that Kyle got to spend time with his parents as well and that not all focus was on his little brother.

"Can mom take Cody to school one day so I can show him to my friends?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure she can." Horatio smiled.

Kyle beamed and started eating his breakfast as if he had never seen food before in his life. Calleigh came downstairs a while later, still nursing Cody and Kyle instantly went to her side and gently touched Cody's head. He had eyes only for his beloved brother and he giggled when Cody grabbed his finger.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled and just enjoyeded seeing Kyle watch over Cody. They were certainly going to be very close brothers.

**-I-**

It was late in the afternoon and Cody was sleeping upstairs in his crib. Calleigh had the baby monitor on the kitchen table as she made dinner. Horatio was mowing the lawn and Kyle was sneaking up the stairs quietly.

Calleigh was so focused on dinner that she didn't hear Kyle go to their bedroom until she heard Cody's whimper and then Kyle's voice on the baby monitor. She stopped what she was doing and listened as Kyle talked to his little brother.

"Mommy doesn't know I'm here." Kyle whispered, "It's not that I'm not allowed too be here, but she doesn't know it."

Calleigh giggled and shook her head.

"When you get older I am going to teach you to be like dad, because dad is cool. He can walk quietly like a cat and mom is great because she can shoot guns; she's one of the best in Miami."

Calleigh heard Cody make baby sounds and smiled. It was as if he was trying to answer his big brother.

"I'll teach you mischievous too. Because sometimes it's fun to do mischievous things to mom and dad." Kyle giggled, "Do you want to come out of the bed?"

Calleigh heard Kyle pick his brother up. She knew he was capable of carrying the baby boy by himself and soon she heard him walk downstairs with his brother in his arms. Kyle grinned and sat down by the kitchen, still with Cody in his arms.

Cody just looked at Kyle and held onto his finger. Cody always calmed down when his brother held him. He could be crying for food and if Kyle showed up and held him or just talked to him, Cody would calm down and not make a sound.

Calleigh and Horatio were amazed at that. It seemed like Cody had a favorite in the family; Kyle.

_**Please review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

The team and lab techs all swarmed around one-week-old Cody. This was his first visit to the lab. When Valera picked him up he stirred and opened his eyes. He looked absolutely terrified, but smiled when Valera started talking to him.

"Am I that scary? You should smile more to me ´cause I'll spoil you rotten if you do." Valera grinned, "Aren't you just the cutest little boy in the world? Just like your big brother."

Kyle was at school and therefore couldn't be with his mom as she brought Cody to work. He would have loved to be there, but school was important.

Travers looked completely horrified as he was handed Cody. He had never held a baby before and he just stared at Horatio and Calleigh, silently begging them to tell him what he should do.

"Just hold him." Calleigh smiled.

Suddenly Cody started whimpering and Travers panicked. He looked at everybody else and then down at Cody, who was escalating to crying. Travers started walking around and… Cody grew quiet.

"Somebody is a natural." Natalia said.

"This is good, right? Him, not crying?" Travers asked nervously.

"Yes." Horatio grinned.

Travers relaxed and by the time Calleigh was leaving to go home, he had a hard time saying goodbye. He really enjoyed holding the little boy. Horatio stayed in the lab to finish some paperwork before he went home early. Then he would remain at home for the rest of the week too.

"So are you and Calleigh thinking about having more children?" Eric asked when Horatio was on his way from his office to go home.

Horatio stopped and turned to the younger man with an amused look.

"You want us to start thinking about that already?" He asked.

Eric blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe in a few years…"

"Yeah, maybe." Horatio chuckled.

He and Calleigh hadn't thought about it yet. Maybe in a few years they would discuss it. But if they never had a third child then that was fine with them. They were just so happy having two children now. Horatio said goodbye to Eric and then hurried home. Calleigh was napping on the couch and Cody was sleeping in his crib. It was still too early for dinner, but Kyle would be home soon.

Horatio decided to lie down in bed and he snuggled close to his fiancé. Calleigh stirred and smiled as she turned to face him. Horatio gave her a soft kiss.

"Our son has strong lungs." Calleigh mumbled.

"I've noticed. He didn't like leaving the lab?" Horatio grinned.

"No, as soon as we got home he started screaming and crying. He eventually fell asleep from being exhausted. I think there is a little CSI in him because he loves the lab so much." Calleigh yawned.

"Relax and sleep, Cal." Horatio smiled, "I'll take him if he wakes up."

Calleigh smiled and put her head down on his chest. It wasn't long before Horatio fell asleep too and that was how Kyle found his parents later; asleep in the bed and Cody just starting to wake up. Kyle picked up his little brother from the crib and headed out to the living room. He put him in the babysitter and went to his room to pick out some toys.

Cody watched with wide eyes as his big brother showed him a police helicopter.

"This is a helicopter. It helps catch bad guys because it can see where people are running or driving from the air." Kyle explained happily and then showed Cody a police car, "This is a police car. When you and I get older we'll become police officers or CSI's like mom and dad, okay? Or maybe I will be a doctor. I haven't decided yet."

Next toy to show was a sports car. By now Horatio and Calleigh had started waking up and they listened to Kyle explaining things to Cody.

"This is a cool car. It drives really fast and Uncle Eric says that it will make all girls go crazy. I don't know why that is good, but he says it is." Kyle said, "I want a car like this when I get older."

Cody cooed and smiled as he watched Kyle make sound effects as the helicopter flew in the air. Kyle grinned and poked his baby brother in the belly; Cody smiled and kicked with his little arms and legs when Kyle poked him again.

Both boys froze when they heard a snapping sound. Kyle looked up to see his mother with a camera in her hand. Horatio was smiling behind her.

"Did you take a picture?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Calleigh smiled.

"Does my hair look okay on it?" Kyle asked.

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other and then back at their oldest son.

"You spend too much time with Uncle Eric." Horatio smiled, "So, who wants pizza for dinner?"

"I do!" Kyle exclaimed and stood up.

"Then pizza it is." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Calleigh was nursing Cody while she watched Horatio and Kyle play soccer on the beach. Kyle got tougher and tougher as time went by and when he managed to tackle his father to the ground, he cheered loudly and Horatio looked shocked as he dusted himself off.

"I'm getting old." He muttered and blushed when he heard Calleigh laugh from the back porch.

"You are only as old as you feel." Kyle smirked.

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle Eric."

"As I said before; you spend too much time with Uncle Eric." Horatio smirked, "Did he also tell you that if you tackle your father there will be a payback?"

"No."

Before Kyle had any chance to react his father grabbed him and carried him to the ocean. Kyle tried to wriggle his way out of his father's strong grasp, but he had no chance.

"Wait dad! I promise never to do it again!" Kyle exclaimed and laughed nervously when his father stood in the ocean and was about to drop him.

"You promise?" Horatio smirked.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." Horatio said and lowered Kyle down to the surface.

Kyle squirmed and grabbed onto his father's shoulders. It was not that he was afraid of the water, but he didn't fancy getting all wet.

"Do you really promise?" Horatio asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Kyle said quickly.

Horatio smirked and stood up straight. Kyle sighed in relief and then without hesitation smirked and let himself fall in to the water, still holding onto his father to bring him down with him.

Calleigh almost doubled over from laughter as her son tricked Horatio and both of them got soaked. Horatio gasped as he stood up and looked at Kyle who was already on the beach, laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you." Horatio muttered.

He approached his son and Kyle took off running with his father was close behind him and Horatio managed to eventually grab Kyle and tickle him; something he knew would drive the boy wild. The young boy did his best to get away from his father as he tickled him. His laughter was like music to his parents' ears. Horatio eventually stopped tickling his son and stood up.

Together they walked back to the house, soaked with water and sand.

"I'll change my clothes now." Kyle said and went inside the house.

Horatio sat down next to Calleigh and tried to hug her; she yelped and moved further away from him.

"You're wet." She said.

"So?" Horatio smirked and approached her again.

They shared a kiss and then Cody let them know he wanted attention. They looked down at the little guy as he finished eating.

"You don't want mommy and daddy to kiss?" Horatio asked and stroked his red hair.

Cody squirmed and Calleigh handed him over to Horatio.

"Handsome?"

"Yeah?"

"I've found a wedding dress."

"Really? I haven't started looking yet."

"You want a dress?"

"Haha, funny." Horatio grinned, "I haven't started looking for a tuxedo yet."

"Then you better start." Calleigh smiled and kissed him, "Because we're getting married soon."

"I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you too."

_**Please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"So after we get married I can finally adopt Kyle." Calleigh smiled as she read the adoption papers on the table.

She and Horatio were getting married in only three weeks and after that Kyle would legally become Calleigh's son.

"Natalia will be here soon to pick you up." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Natalia were going to try out a bridal dress and a bridesmaid's dress. Calleigh had chosen Natalia as her bridesmaid and Kyle was going to be Horatio's best man.

"Yeah, are you and the boys going to be okay without me?" Calleigh asked, with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"I think we can manage. But I can't promise that everything will look the same when you get home. Kyle and I might try to make home-made fireworks and you never know how that will end."

"Horatio Caine!" Calleigh exclaimed and laughed, "You are so bad!"

Horatio grinned and kissed his wife-to-be just as they saw Natalia's car pull up at the driveway. Calleigh went to the door to get dressed for the rainy weather outside. Horatio picked up three-week- old Cody from his babysitter and Kyle came running from his room to give his mother a big hug.

"Bye mom." He smiled.

Calleigh kissed him on the cheek and then turned towards her youngest son and fiancé. She kissed them both and turned to leave.

"Bye. And behave all of you." She smiled and left.

As soon as she was gone Horatio and Kyle looked at each other and smirked. They went to the living room and picked out a number of movies they could see. They made popcorn and grabbed the candy they had bought earlier.

Cody quickly fell asleep on his father's chest as Kyle and Horatio watched movies, ate a lot of junk food and later played around with water guns, soaking almost every piece of furniture inside the house and themselves.

**-I-**

"If you walk down the aisle with that dress Horatio won't be able to keep his hands off you." Natalia smiled as Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror, with her simple yet beautiful white wedding dress.

"That's the plan isn't it?" Calleigh grinned.

"He'll jump you right in front of everyone." Natalia winked.

Calleigh gasped in surprise and then bit her lower lip.

"I think I like the fact that he'll be so excited all day until we get some alone time." Calleigh smirked.

"Girl, you know how to tease a man don't you." Natalia chuckled, "Are you getting nervous?"

"Not at all. I can't wait to walk down the aisle with my dad and then marry the man of my dreams. I don't know why we waited so long to confess our feelings for each other."

Natalia smiled and then Calleigh decided it was time for her to try out the bridesmaids dress. Natalia found so many that she wanted and it took longer than they had thought to find one. Eventually Calleigh picked out a dress that they hadn't noticed and when Natalia put it on Calleigh could swear that every man out on the street stopped and stared at her.

"Wow." Calleigh grinned, "That looks amazing."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. You will make Ryan melt." Calleigh giggled, "We will both cause our men to fight the urge to just take us right there in front of all our guests."

The two women laughed so hard they had had tears running down their cheeks. When they had decided on which dresses to have they went to have some lunch.

"Won't Cody need food soon?" Natalia asked as she looked at her wristwatch.

"I pumped out some milk in a bottle for Horatio to give him."

Natalia nodded and they ordered some food.

"I wish I could find someone to marry one day too." Natalia smiled, "And have kids with."

"You will. I believe there is someone out there for everyone." Calleigh said.

"So do I. I'm just waiting for my prince to come."

The two women spent almost three hours talking about everything between heaven and earth.

**-I-**

When Calleigh got home she found Horatio and Kyle asleep, sprawled out on the couch, soaking wet in their swimming trunks and Kyle still clutching his water pistol. Cody was asleep in the crib and the house looked like a total mess. There were toys everywhere, the furniture was wet after the boys' water war and there was popcorn and candy on the floor as well as all over the living room table.

"Boys will be boys." Calleigh said and shook her head amused.

She started putting some things away, but left most of the mess for Horatio and Kyle to clean up; they had after all caused it. When Cody whimpered she went to pick him up and he demanded food. She sat in the recliner chair as she watched her lover and oldest son sleep.

She loved the slightly crazy side to Horatio when he completely let go. It was a side that not many people got to see and she felt lucky that she was one of the few that he wasn't afraid to show that side to.

"What time is it?" Horatio mumbled as he woke up.

"Almost four in the afternoon." Calleigh said and laughed when Horatio fell off the couch.

He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He wasn't as young as he used to be and running around chasing Kyle with a water pistol most of the day was more exhausting than he had thought it would be. Keeping two kids entertained was also harder than he had thought. Cody was a little easier to watch over and entertain than Kyle though; especially since Cody couldn't come up with any mischief, unlike Kyle.

"I'm going to put Kyle in his bed so he can continue with his nap while I clean up." Horatio said and picked up the young boy.

Kyle was out cold and didn't even stir when his father lied him down in his bed. Horatio then cleaned up the mess that Calleigh had left for them. When he was done he joined Calleigh in their bed as she lied there and just watched Cody kick his legs and arms.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life and two wonderful sons?" Horatio smiled and kissed his woman softly.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Calleigh smiled.

"No. I am." Horatio said, "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been jealous after watching you dance with that guy before we went to Canada. If we hadn't been fighting we probably wouldn't confessed our feelings."

"That's true. As tragic as the plane crash was, it at least brought us together." Calleigh agreed and kissed him deeply.

Cody cooed and smiled when Horatio tickled him. Horatio couldn't believe that in three weeks he would marry the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, and together they would raise their two boys and spend every day together.

It was the life he had dreamt of for many, many years and now it was coming true.

_**Please review!**_

_**The next chapter is the last chapter by the way**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks very much for all the reviews!**

Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She was only one hour away from marrying the man of her dreams; Horatio Caine. One hour away from becoming Mrs. Calleigh Caine.

She wasn't nervous; she was thrilled and excited. She couldn't wait to be lead down the aisle by her father Kenwall and then finally be able to say _I do_ to Horatio. She had dreamt of this day many times and now it had finally arrived.

When Cody stirred and started to wake Calleigh looked over at him as he lay in his stroller. He was six weeks old now and Calleigh felt he was growing up so fast; just like his big brother.

There was a knock on the door and Natalia peeked inside. She was Calleigh's bridesmaid. She picked up Cody from the stroller while Calleigh took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Natalia asked.

"Oh yes." Calleigh grinned, "I can't wait."

There was a forty minute drive to the church in which Calleigh and Horatio were getting married so Calleigh, Natalia, Cody and Kenwall would have to be going soon. Calleigh had stayed in the Caine household to prepare herself for the wedding, while Horatio had gone to Frank's place with Kyle.

Horatio was nervous and worried about things that could go wrong. He was pacing in Frank's living room in his tuxedo on, Kyle was watching him and Frank was trying to start his car on the driveway so they could leave for church.

"Dad, why are you nervous?" Kyle asked.

"Because so many things can go wrong and I don't want that."

"What could go wrong?"

Horatio shrugged. He could think of a number of things; he could pass out, throw up, Calleigh could get cold feet, an ex-con that he put away could choose this particular day to get revenge. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way, but he couldn't stop his mind from making up all sorts of scenarios.

"Dad, I think you worry too much." Kyle sighed.

He was also in a tuxedo, for children of course, and he was fidgeting with his tie. Frank came back inside and grinned. He had finally managed to get his car going and now it was time to leave. It was less than 40 minutes left and from Frank's place it only took twenty minutes to get to the church.

**-I-**

The guests had started arriving about fifteen minutes before the wedding; it was the team and their partners, Calleigh's parents were there of course, Yelina and Ray Jr and some close friends from the rest of the department and the lab. Not more than forty people, but it was the couple's close friends and family.  
Everyone was impressed by the church that Calleigh and Horatio had picked out. It was huge and majestic; perfect for a wedding.

When it was only a few minutes left before Calleigh would walk down the aisle (she was in a private room in the church for now) Horatio walked to the altar with Kyle next to him. He stopped on the way to receive hugs and handshakes from their guests.

"Everything will be fine." Yelina whispered in his ear, "I was nervous when I married Raymond too. But it all went fine."

Horatio smiled and nodded. He stood by the altar and greeted the priest as he arrived. He was an old friend of Horatio's named Father Daniel. Horatio's heart was pounding his chest; he was almost scared that it would burst through him. Daniel put a supportive hand on Horatio's shoulder; he knew how nervous the other man was.

Horatio took another deep breath and then looked down the aisle as music started playing and announced that the bride was on her way.

When he saw Calleigh he couldn't stop a few tears from falling; she looked absolutely divine in her dress, (and even though he shouldn't be thinking about sex; he couldn't wait to take it off her once they were alone). Calleigh smiled widely at him and she had tears in her eyes as she got closer and closer to her man. Kenwall wiped at few tears away as he lead his daughter down the aisle towards the redhead that had captured her heart and her love.

Kenwall smiled and gave his daughter away. Calleigh giggled quietly as she stood in front of Horatio; who still couldn't stop the tears from falling. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before and Calleigh looked like an angel as she stood with him.

Kyle grinned as he looked at his parents. He had never seen his father cry before, but he knew it was happy tears. Natalia as well as the rest of the women and most of the men couldn't hold back her tears when the priest started talking. Even Frank, the big tough guy, had to wipe some tears away but new one kept coming.

Calleigh looked into Horatio's eyes and saw nothing but love. She grinned and suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. She gasped and pulled back; blushing crimson as she realized what she had done.

"Love is a powerful thing." Father Daniel smiled.

The guests chuckled and Calleigh blushed even more. Horatio felt his heart melt by the kiss and he had no idea how he remained standing and didn't just pass out from love. Father Daniel continued and then it was time for the vows.

"I, Calleigh Duquesne, take you, Horatio Caine, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio was so swept away by her words and her smile that he completely forgot that he too had to say a vow. It was when Kyle nudged his arm that he snapped back to reality and he grabbed Calleigh's hand.

"I, Horatio Caine, take you, Calleigh Duquesne, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Horatio said and kissed Calleigh's hand softly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Father Daniel smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

Horatio didn't wait a second as he pulled Calleigh in for a deep and long kiss. The guests cheered and took millions of photos. Calleigh and Horatio eventually broke apart for air and Calleigh pulled Kyle in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Horatio grabbed Calleigh's hand and turned towards their friends and family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Mr. and Mrs. Caine." Father Daniel grinned.

Horatio and Calleigh shared one last kiss before walking down the aisle together. They were finally married and they had two adorable sons. Neither could ask for more. They had walked into the church as Ms. Duquesne and Mr. Caine and were finally walking out as husband and wife.

Life couldn't be more perfect!

_**Please review!**_

_**Thank you all for reading/reviewing on this story! **_

**Unfortunately there will not be a sequel to this story, since I have absolutely no ideas on what to write. But I hope you all enjoyed reading this story.**


End file.
